Blackmail is Bliss
by Koujii
Summary: Paparazzi Grimmjow blackmails famous actor Ichigo Kurosaki with intentions of having some fun. What more could come out of a simple deal? AU. GrimmIchi. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

 **Warning:** This fic contains M/M Slash. GrimmIchi. Smut. Some Fluff. Swearing. Blackmail.

* * *

That actress with the small tits and short black hair is on the cover of some fancy celebrity magazine. I actually have to stop in the middle of busy Karakura city to take it all in. She lies on her back on white sheets, naked but covering her bits, looking back at me with lust filled eyes. She's become an A-lister all thanks to the man lying – just as equally naked, beside her.

'SECRETS TO SEX,' in big bold bright pink written across the middle left hand corner and 'KARAKURA'S HOTTEST CELEBS,' written in yellow below it catches my attention next. But all the while, I keep glancing at the man with the orange hair and lean lightly tanned body. Fuck. What I would do to have him.

"Hey, you gonna buy that magazine or stare at it all day?" An old man with a strong accent stops me from looking at the glossy cover.

"I was thinking I coulda taken a better picture," I hold up the digital SLR camera in my hand, the strap around my neck giving me extra assurance that I won't drop it.

He scoffs, handing me a copy. I fish through my pocket and pull out a lousy crumpled five dollar note. Handing it to him, grabbing the semi thick magazine and wasting no time in leaving, I shout thanks and wave a hand over my head to the man behind me.

* * *

There's a double page spread on the two. More images inside the magazine and even more writing. I sit by the open window of my apartment, listening to the cars go by and the crashes of the ocean water below me. It's hot, the air humid – but having my top off and a slight breeze come in every few seconds is enough to satiate me.

The spread's all about their newest movie, but it still gives me more information on them. The female, Rukia Kuchiki has moved from Japan to pursue more recognition, starring in the newest block buster film with a very well-known actor, Ichigo Kurosaki. I can say she's landed it big in a short amount of time thanks to that sex scene with Kurosaki.

I muffle my laugh for his obnoxiously bright orange hair – but not in a bad way. I can't complain about the colour of my hair, so I suppose it's what's got everyone's attraction to him.

I'm yet to get a picture of him.

The lens of my camera glints back at me. I grab it, thinking about my images and their quality in particular. When I click through the play back, the latest image of celebrity I've taken pops up.

Renji, the coke dealing felon turned model is caught in my camera, in a still of him walking down the street, Ray Bans and a casual baggy style of clothing on him. In the magazines he's literally not wearing anything, showing off his ripped physique, vibrant red hair and tribal tattoo's. I can't help but sigh when I look at the image. It's good –yes. It's high quality –definitely. But it's…boring. It's something every other guy out there could take easily. Yeah, I could give it into Soul Society magazine but for what? Probably enough to pay the rent and buy some extra equipment for myself, but it ends there. Until next time, they'll tell me to bring in more pictures and I'll continue stalking, trying to take a picture that will shake the earth from below their feet.

* * *

SEXTA is going off tonight. The nightclub is situated on a strip street in the city filled with various other nightclubs, small restaurants usually open till very late to accommodate those who choose to get fucked up then eat, and strip joints. I don't usually go out a lot, but since Starrk, my best friend heard from his boss that some of the hottest and biggest stars were going to be at SEXTA tonight, I had to be there. It was probably the only chance I got to take some good snaps of these celebrities before they started getting busy working on films, music videos and modelling work.

So here I sat, sipping on a vodka lemon, camera strap around my neck with bold white 'CANON' writing contrasting against the black of my shirt. I'm watching myself and the crowd dancing behind me while looking in front of me. Two large mirrors rebound flashing pink, yellow and blue lights as loud house music blares and vibrates the floor under my feet. I got my hair slicked back like I usually have it, pink and yellow lights changing the colour of my light blue hair into random colours. It amuses me actually, since it makes my hair remind me of fairy floss. I finish my drink, calling for the busty blonde babe working in a black lace bra, panties and stockings for a new drink. I wink while she hands me my drink, smiling at me and accepting the notes I hand her.

Soon I'm out of my seat with my drink, making my way up the small set of stairs that lead up to the VIP section. I look down from the small stage above the dance floor and watch the large sweaty crowd moving, dancing; some making out while others are already getting smashed off their faces on alcohol. When I make it to the top, I'm greeted by a familiar face.

"Grimmjow!" It's Starrk, he's smiling at me, gesturing me to him.

"Hey, man!" I grin, shaking hands as a greeting. He's wearing a white undershirt tucked into black slacks and shiny black shoes, his waves of brown hair let loose and his grey slanted eyes look at me.

"Kick back, have a few drinks in the VIP," he says, pulling the red rope out of its hook that's been blocking non-VIP's from entering this section of the club. He pulls it out of the way, letting me into the VIP section.

"Will do," I smirk. "Oh yeah, see any celebs in here?"

Starrk smiles, "Yeah, man. There's a few. Get some good pictures, will ya?"

I laugh. "Fucking oath I will."

* * *

The VIP section of the club has a better view than being down on the ground floor. From up here it lets me look down on the dance floor over black and gold patterned railings like a type of indoor balcony. There's a separate bar up here with more women bartenders working in lingerie, heavy makeup packed onto their faces and hair done up. The walls are painted a dark red with more black patterns pressed into them. Different expensive perfumes clog my nose, from fruity to edgy. I'm glad I don't smell the sweaty mess of the dancers outside VIP.

The separate lounge area consists of two black leather lounges. There are a few people up here, and it's not long before a fine body bumps into me and I turn to look. I don't have time to speak because her mouth is already open and her eyes are glued to my camera like a vulture about to go in for the kill.

"OOOh! You're some type of photographer or what?" She lisps, pushing long green curled strands of hair over her shoulder. "I love cameras. You can snap as many pictures as you like!"

I smile at her getting my camera ready, "Sure," I say, snapping a few pictures while she poses and giggles, dressed in a short fitting dress and stilettos. I watch her try to take a sip of the drink she has in hand but the black straw goes the wrong way and instead of going into her mouth, it goes up her nose. I can't stop myself from laughing out loud at her, making sure to get a picture of that.

"Hey, you're that model, yeah?"

She giggles, "Yeeeeeeees! You guessed…RIGHT!"

"Oh my god, she's so drunk," An unfamiliar face comes into view. "Sorry, Nel is a little, uh…"

"I can tell," I smirk.

From what I know, Nel, or rather, her full name Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck is a half Japanese half Spanish model who usually does shoots for Street cars and racing tournaments. I watch the woman take her away, guessing she's a close friend or something since I didn't find her familiar at all. I stand there for a moment, watching her stumble away. I look at the number of pictures I have left. It's more than plenty so I have no need to worry about the amount of pictures I take. It's fun snapping shots of known people while at a club getting enough to drink and music loud enough to make my ears ring for days. It's just a head case when I have to look through 500+ images and choose the good ones that will make me some good money.

So far the night has been going good. I've been enjoying myself so much that I didn't realise the time go by so quickly. It's already 3am and by the looks of it, no one is leaving any time soon. I stroll over to the bar, already feeling extremely tipsy while I lean on the counter and gesture for the bartender with my hand. I ask for the preferred drink I've been sipping on the whole night since I've been here, feeling the vodka swirling inside of me.

I don't expect to see any of the celebrities I've come for. It's all good; I've seen a lot of female and male models –one of them leaning close to me at the bar while he appears to be leaning towards a more drunken state. He smiles at me, a long piano like grin, blonde hair cut in a perfect bob with a straight cut fringe.

He touches my arm, "Hey, I'm Shinji. Which company do you model for, sexy booooy?"

I choke on my drink. Did he just call me a model? And sexy booooy? Damn. If I wasn't so busy snapping pictures of celebrities (which are so stuck up they need help getting their damned heads out of their own arses), I'd consider taking my top off and let all that working out get me the money. Probably fuck this little twink while I'm at it. I didn't think about that before.

"Shinji, huh?" I repeat his name.

He continues gazing at me, touching my arm, slowly getting closer and closer until I feel his smaller warm body rub against mine. He bites his bottom lip, watching me silently while the music is thumping through my entire body. Nah man, I'm not even drunk yet. I'm not boning this guy no matter how good looking he is. I'm working tonight and I'm not letting myself get distracted before I get a chance to get pictures of –

Oh hell no.

I almost drop my camera from how quickly I'm pulling the lens cap off, getting it ready. Right before me, ordering a drink at the bar is that little titty actress I saw on the cover of that fancy celebrity magazine I read a few days before. No shit. It's Rukia Kuchiki.

Her short black hair is styled to flick out at the ends, her big grey eyes covered in dark eyeliner, red lipstick and a red backless dress on her petite figure. She looks beautiful, I have to admit, and getting pictures of her will surely sell fast especially since she's very popular at the moment. I aim the camera up to get a full body shot, Rukia still oblivious to me. I take a few snaps, the flash from the camera quickly catching her attention. She turns her head to look at me, mouth open slightly. When I pull the camera away and smile at her she takes her drink and approaches me shortly after.

"What the hell!" She yells at me.

"Sorry, babe. Couldn't resist," I smirk when she rolls her eyes.

"Look, if you want a picture, don't surprise me like that, asshole."

"Damn, don't be so rude, girl. For all you know I could be a hot shot model getting paid some big money."

Shinji thought I was a model, so maybe Rukia would too. It's funny actually, because she looks like she considers my 'career' that I don't have. Clearly I look like a photographer, or in her case…

"Paparazzi," Rukia says, annoyed.

"Don't believe me? Or did the camera give it away, Kuchiki?"

"Your camera gave it away. If you weren't with it though…" she looks me up and down, "I would have believed you were a model."

I laugh. "Can I get a picture?" But before she gets a chance to answer, I'm already snapping at least ten pictures of her –close up too. "Too late, I'm taken em anyway!"

She huffs, walking away.

"Yes! Ass shot!" I yell behind her, snapping more pictures of that ass. She's gone out of my view in seconds. I smirk, looking through the images quickly. I look off to the side, seeing Shinji that was once trying to get in my pants now getting freakishly close with some tall guy with long black hair.

So if I've seen Rukia Kuchiki tonight, I have a feeling that the person I've wanted to see the most is most likely to be here. He has to be. From what I've read, this actor spends many of his time with the actress Rukia. I finish up the drink I've suddenly forgotten about, place the empty glass on the bench and fish my way through the small crowd of drunken dancing people towards the toilets.

I don't realise that all the drinks I've consumed tonight has slowly, but surely gotten me drunk. But I'm not the type of drunk to forget what I do, or what I say. I feel myself swaying towards the grey stalls, suddenly feeling paranoid even though there are not many people in the toilets. I enter the stall, almost falling face first into the toilet but I stop myself when my arms fling out in time to grab the wall. I look down in the toilet bowl, feeling a big smile etching at my lips. I take a piss, flush the toilet then stumble out of the stall because it's so damn small and there's toilet paper sticking to my shoes. I lean over to rip it off, oblivious to my surroundings. I bend back up; look into the mirror and come eye to eye with the man I've been looking for the whole night.

Big brown eyes stare into my own. He has his back to me, hands under the sink while water runs over his fingers. He looks in the mirror in front of him to me, while I look back at myself and him in the mirror in front of me. I smirk at him, I see him smile, and then his eyes cast downwards as he blushes.

Oh shit. I actually fucking found him.

I'm frozen to the spot for a few seconds as my heart picks up and I have the urge to talk to him from this extreme confidence I feel from the alcohol. When he looks back into the mirror at me, his pupils are dilated. I walk towards him and stand beside him as I start washing my hands. He turns the tap off. I turn mine off, looking down at the camera that's dangling by my torso as its being held up by the strap around my neck.

"I've been looking for you all night, berry."

He frowns when I look up at him. "What the fuck?"

"What?" I ask back. "I'm not that drunk, am I?"

He smiles at this, making me feel funny. We look at each other for a moment.

"Do I know you?" He asks.

"No, but you will soon enough." I wipe my wet hands on my jeans and grab my camera. I get it ready as he continues to stand there, watching me.

"Okay, say cheese," I'm breathless. Swaying again, I drop the camera but it doesn't smash against the hard tile, thank god. Instead it dangles around because the strap around my neck stops it from falling to the floor.

I look straight at him again. "Well, shit. That almost went downhill."

"Maybe it should have broken, stupid ass paparazzi. How you get in here anyway?"

I sneer.

"I got in here cause I'm on the list. Fuck you celebrities need to pull your damn head out of yer ass."

He gives me a dirty look, and even though I don't like it when people give me those kinds of looks, I still think he's too fucking beautiful and he looks so damn good, even in this shitty lighting.

I've seen him in a lot of magazines and some movies, yet he looks better in person, that orange hair spiked up, lean body nice and lightly tanned, even his voice is nice to listen to.

He is perfection. It pisses me off.

I take my time to check him out from top to bottom. He's dressed in a form fitting grey button down short sleeve shirt that's got the top two buttons undone, showing some skin I'd like to lick. He has tight black G-STAR raw jeans on and dark grey shoes.

I want him.

"What the hell are you looking at, pervert!" He frowns, taking a step back.

I grin at him which makes him look uneasy.

"Let me get some pictures and I'll leave you alone, k?"

"If you want pictures, go online and search up 'Ichigo Kurosaki,' okay, dumbass? Now leave me alone!"

Damn, I shouldn't have gone and got myself drunk. The first time I meet Ichigo Kurosaki, one of Japan's most well-known, hottest and successful actor, I blow it. I listen to the thumping of the bass from the music outside the bathroom. We're both quiet, and I don't understand why he hasn't left yet. Maybe he's looking at me because he wants to see what I'll do? But then it suddenly clicks and I smirk, sure that he's still here because he's somewhat interested in me even though he's being stubborn and playing hard with me.

"Do you really want me to leave you alone?" I murmur lowly, smirking.

He visibly shudders. Is it from the way I'm looking at him, or the way my voice sounds right now?

I take a step towards him; he's still glued to the spot where he stands.

"Yes," he says, but I don't believe him.

"Aw, come on, _I-chi-go_."

He looks straight into my eyes. I have my camera ready. I snap a close up which makes him fling his hand up. "Jerk!" He yells, storming out of the bathroom.

I follow behind, close enough to not lose sight of him, but still further away so he doesn't realise that I'm stalking him in the club. I don't go for any more drinks because I've got my mind set on Ichigo and I have a feeling I'll sober up quickly since I can handle my alcohol and I only had enough to get me a little drunk. I'm probably acting really creepy and stalker like right now but I don't care. I'll get a piece of him, even if it means following him out the back door of the club.

Where could he be going? Before I get a chance to figure that out, I stop and hide behind the brick wall because I hear him stop and start talking softly with someone. I peak around the corner stealthily so Ichigo doesn't see me. I see his back to me and in front of him is a familiar red head. The male model, Renji Abarai speaks with him, dressed in a baggy faded pair of ripped jeans, red flannel with black singlet underneath and a black bandana tied around his head.

They don't see me or hear me. Good. I press my ear closer to them, struggling to hear too well from the music blaring from inside, or the fact that getting drunk has impaired my hearing slightly. But it's not too bad because I can hear them enough to understand what's going on.

"Hey, you got it?" Ichigo asks and Renji shuffles through low cut deep pockets.

I watch him pull out a small baggie. "Yeah, man," he grins at Ichigo.

Ichigo hands Renji some notes and is given the baggie.

Well, well, well. Who would have guessed? I wouldn't have pinned famous, successful, beautiful Ichigo kurosaki to be into party drugs like that. A better look at it in his hand and I realise its powdered cocaine. I get my camera ready, making sure to take off the flash so I don't catch their attention, and besides, the lighting is fine out here since there's street lights.

I snap a few shots. The shots show so much. Imagine the type of money I'd make selling this to publishers? I'd make so much, and get so much recognition for catching Ichigo Kurosaki buying drugs from a model who used to sell drugs like he did just then. Old habits die hard.

I take some more pictures and more and more until I'm certain I've got enough to choose from, especially if they'll pay me more for more pictures. When I hear a door slam, I quickly turn away from the wall because Ichigo and Renji quickly snap their heads in the direction of the sound. Ichigo's footsteps sound against the hard ground moments later and before he rounds the corner I'm already back inside the club.

I stand in the corner, watching him walk in alone, acting all antsy and shit.

As I stand there I realise that I can give in those pictures today.

I could.

Go home, sleep off the drunkenness and walk right into a publishing building in the afternoon and sell the images I just took. But among the loud music, dancing crowds and alcohol in my system, I think of a better idea. Why shouldn't I have some fun first? Why not use these images as blackmail to poor little Ichigo. I could get him to do anything I wanted with a little threat to his career. I've got the power in my hands. And he wouldn't be able to stop me, unless of course he didn't care about his fame? But I know that he cares, very much too. It's obvious in how hard he works to maintain so fit, and how good and professional he is as an actor.

The club is beginning to thin out now. A quick glance at the time and it's already five am. Ichigo has his back to me, standing on his own by the bar with a drink in his hand. He takes a sip and I lean in from behind, a grin eating up my face.

"Hey, berry," I whisper against his ear. He pulls away from the bar to look at me. His face surprised.

"Oh, it's you…"

"Yeah, it's me." I smile. He looks nervous.

Ichigo's eyes shift from my own to the camera in my hand. When his eyes shift back to mine, I can see the worry in his face. I proud myself on my bluntness, and right now I believe it's the time to tell Ichigo about what I just saw, and let him know what I want.

"If you're thinking I took some photos of you – you're absolutely right."

"W-wait, what?"

I smirk and nod.

"No…" His eyes go wide. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," I whisper.

I lean towards him, body against his, lips against his ear.

I grip his arm so he doesn't move away. His body stiffens against mine.

"I saw what you did, Kurosaki. I got _so many_ pictures, too."

He remains quiet. I blow on his ear and he shivers.

"I want you, Ichigo. And I get what I want. So unless you want all of Karakura and the world to know you're involved with cocaine, I suggest you give me a call so we can figure out what to do about these pictures and information I got."

I slip my card into his hand. He grips the card like his life depends on it.

I pull away and look at him for a moment before I wink and walk away.

I know he'll call me.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up with a headache strong enough to slay a walrus. It's hot and I'm sweaty as fuck. The ocean is crashing loudly outside and I move to sit up. I hear a sigh, looking to my side to a random naked blonde chick sleeping in my bed beside me. Alright, so I got drunker than I thought.

I ended up getting home at four in the morning by cab, this girl not leaving me alone the whole time. She found me right after my short but effective small talk with Kurosaki. Got home thinking I could sleep the moment my head hit the pillows. But I ended up getting my dick sucked instead.

I don't remember her name and I stare at her tanned back wondering who the fuck she is. I throw the covers away from my sticky body and she stirs, opens her bright green eyes and looks directly at me.

"Hey big boy," she smiles, her sultry low voice making my stomach churn.

I get up from my bed, dick and all in plain sight.

She sits up, huge tits flopping over the bedsheets.

"Look I got shit to do. You gotta go," I say walking towards my bathroom.

She rolls her eyes as I stop by the door and point in the direction outside my room.

"Front doors that way. Had fun fucking ya. Bye."

I close my bathroom door and start the shower, hoping she leaves before I get out.

* * *

After a cold shower I'm feeling better. The headache isn't so bad anymore. And the big titty lady is gone. I'm glad I didn't lose my camera. I sigh with relief when I see it placed safely on the side table, glinting back at me which reminds me, Ichigo should be calling me soon. That's if he's smart. If he takes longer than two days to give me a buzz, I'm going to leak those pictures and get payed, straight up.

Now all I've got to do is get my car and grab a bite to eat. I pull my phone out and dial up Starrk's number. By the time I left the club he was nowhere in sight. He must have left early or something. He picks up on the third ring.

"Yo, blue."

"Hey. Did I wake you or some shit?" I ask after hearing him yawn loudly.

"Yeah."

"I gotta grab my car, pick me up? Oh yeah, and wanna grab something to eat?" I ask, grabbing my wallet and Ray Ban sunglasses.

"Sure. Be there in ten."

Good ol Starrk. He loves sleeping and being a lazy ass but when it comes down to it he always helps me out. He's like an older brother I never had. Starrk picks me up and we drive to the city where I pick up my Nissan 370z and in a matter of minutes we leave that street.

Next thing I know, I'm shoving pancakes drenched in maple syrup, chocolate and cherries down my throat. Starrk's enjoying his brunch just as much as I am. I take a sip of my strong coffee and grin at him while I think about the pictures I snapped of Ichigo last night. I make sure to check my phone just in case he's called. But still there's nothing.

"What you grinning bout?" He asks smugly. "You up ta no good again, kid?"

I laugh, "You know me too well, brother."

Starrk nods, but he doesn't ask any more questions, going back at his food while I continue finishing up my meal and drinking down the coffee. I have a strong feeling things are going to start getting very interesting very soon.

* * *

"What's with the get up?"

I had to contain myself. Before me stands a very annoyed celebrity with black designer glasses covering his eyes, a cap and hoodie hiding his bright orange spikes.

Ichigo ended up calling me just as I got home late afternoon. And now here he is, standing at my front door trying to disguise himself so he won't be recognised.

"Shh, can't just let people see me." Ichigo tells me matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're a superstar last time I checked."

He sighs. "What do you want?"

"Ooh and I thought I was the blunt one." I smirk.

He takes his glasses off, revealing two of the most stunning brown eyes I've ever seen on a person. A closer look shows me lightly dusted caramel freckles across his nose. Then he pulls the hood down and the cap is off next.

"Look, don't sell me out."

I scoff, "would you suck me off?"

His face distorts, "What."

"You heard me. Would. You. Suck. Me. Off?"

He shakes his head no and glares at me.

"Well then, I'm just going to walk right into the biggest magazine offices in Karakura and publish the shit out of you." I smile at him, "unless of course you do what I say…"

He looks at me incredulously.

"Wait. Are you blackmailing me?"

"Ding, ding, ding. Correct."

He frowns, "you can't do that. You can't."

"Yes I can. So, what will it be?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest as I wait for an answer.

He looks like he's about to try and kick my ass or something, with the way he's glaring at me.

"I'm not doing shit," he sneers at me, "you can't blackmail me into doing… _that._ "

I remain silent, watching him. He probably thinks I'll change my mind, like I'll just let him go so easily. Yeah, right. Those images I took of him last night are mine. I have contact with publishers who won't hesitate to write about this shit in the magazines. They have enough money, which they will gladly pay me when I sell the story and the images to them. Ichigo has no power over me. I'm in control here and I get what I want. I better let the little berry understand this at the very get go.

"I want to show you something," I say, walking further into my house. I look back at a reluctant Ichigo but soon he's walking in behind me when I gesture for him to come inside. Before he arrived I made the effort to get the highest quality images of him printed out. I pick them up from my glass coffee table and turn to him.

"Imagine how much I could make thanks to these," I hold up the images for Ichigo to see.

His mouth drops open when he gets a good look. I catch a glimpse of his bottom lip quiver like he can't believe this and he's afraid of what I can and will do.

"You asshole, I'll have my lawyer…" He starts to threaten but I stop him.

"Right. So you think dragging a lawyer into this will make it go away quietly? Come on, Kurosaki. You're one of the most well-known actors out there. Anything you do – especially a court case will not go down quietly."

He swallows nervously.

"Then what the fuck do you want? You want money, don't you?"

"No, Ichigo." I take a step closer. "I want to see you burn. I want to ruin you. But I'll have my fun first, and then when I'm sick of playing around, I'll submit the pictures. You'll be talked about like no tomorrow."

"You can't do this."

"Then maybe you should've thought about what you were doing before you did it, kid. This shit will spread like wild fire. And who knows, this might even ruin your career."

His eyes cast down.

"So last chance," I say, "and don't try to get out of it. I don't want money. I got enough of that. I don't want popularity or recognition. I want you. And I want you to do what _I_ want."

I watch him struggle with himself, like the thoughts are too much in his head. He peaks up at me through orange bangs, the innocence in his eyes making my dick stir. Shit.

"Fine, I'll…" He hesitates. "I'll do what you want. Just don't sell me out, okay?"

I smile. That was easier than I thought. I caught him in this little web of blackmail I constructed last night. How easy. Why didn't I think about doing something so cruel before? I doubt there would be feelings involved. I mean, he's not revealing any sign that he likes me or anything. But he's complying with what I want. So who knows? I wouldn't know if he even liked me a bit unless he told me because right now I just can't tell. I just want to have my fun. I won't get all emotional and shit over this famous brat. Fuck him, literally.

"Go on," I prompt smirking because I know he has no choice but to do what I want, otherwise it's not going to be so pretty for him when news gets out. I look down on myself and his eyes follow.

He breathes in a sharp breath before descending down to his knees in front of me. His big brown eyes look up at me and I swear that made my dick twitch from the look he gave me. He licks his lips, gripping the top of my jeans, unbuttoning then pulling my zipper down slowly. He pushes his hand inside and pulls me out.

He stares. His cold fingers gripping, making me hiss.

"You gonna start sucking or stare at it all day?"

Ichigo opens his mouth, wrapping his lips around my dick. He slowly starts sucking, moving his tongue enough to… Fuck. He's fucking looking at me. I never would have thought I'd have a celebrity sucking me off. This is crazy! Damn. And what's crazier is that I can use my camera to snap a picture of him sucking my dick like a whore, which will give me leeway to more control, more blackmail. I'm bad. But he's good. No teeth have scraped me the wrong way and his tongue works wonders under and around me. Shit. My fingers etch into his hair, gripping softly while I push his mouth onto me more. He takes it well, which gets me wondering.

"Wow, yer pretty good at this, princess. Do it often?"

He suddenly freezes on the spot. Is there more to Ichigo Kurosaki that I don't know about? Could it be possible that he's hiding more secrets about himself other than the whole drug thing? Possibly, because no straight man I know sucks dick like that. And trust me, I've had a straight guy suck me when he was high and drunk off his face. Let me tell you it wasn't very pretty. But shit, Ichigo's pushing me over the edge with his damn beautiful mouth and I'm not even inside him yet. Now I sure as hell want to be since I feel so damn _good_. I cum, watching Ichigo pull away when it hits inside his mouth and I smile like a maniac.

"Swallow it."

And he does, just like that. Damn. If that's not the hottest thing I've seen, imagine what his body will look like, naked, under me. The thought is enough to get me hard again, but instead I tuck myself away and watch him stand, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes looking away from me. I grip his chin, turning his face to look at me. I missed my chance to take a picture of him sucking me off, but it doesn't bother me too much. I was too busy enjoying myself anyway. We lock eyes and keep contact silently, the pictures of him in the safety of my hand. Those eyes look at me, a swirl of emotions presenting it to me even though Ichigo doesn't say anything. He looks at me like I will destroy him. And right now, I could, but I want to give him and myself some time to take a breather and calm the tense mood. It's awkward, I can feel it. But I want to make it much more comfortable between the both of us. After all, if I want to have fun and make the most out of this opportunity, I have to be comfortable, and so does he. It'll only feel better that way, even though I know that what I'm doing is wrong and not very fair. This world isn't very fair to begin with anyway.

"I'll let you go for now, Kurosaki." I say and his eyes light up. "But you answer when I call. If I want to see you: I see you. If you don't, then you already know what I'll do."

"Fine," he huffs, "but not when I'm working. Other than that, I'll answer, as long as you don't go back on your word."

I smirk. "It's a deal."

* * *

 **I know I took longer than expected to update oops. Hope this chap makes up for it. Liking it so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you again, Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

I nod, stuffing the well-earned cash into my leather wallet and make my way out of the company building and towards my car. I just sold some photos to Soul Society Magazine. I sold photos of the actress Rukia and some of the other celebrities I came across the night before. I made some good money, since Soul desperately wanted pictures of these stars that came out to Hueco Mundo. Workers for Soul magazine who photographed specially for that magazine company couldn't make their way into the VIP section, instead snapping blurry or too far away images while I got some good close ups. Good thing I have connections, and an even better thing that I work freelance which gives me all the freedom I want and in the end pays off very well for me.

I didn't sell Ichigo's photos to the magazine. I'm a man of my word, and since I have Ichigo connected with me, I don't want it to end too quickly. I'm just getting started with him after all and I still have a lot planned for Ichigo. This will be fun. Those photos are still in my camera, in the safety of my apartment. It's been a week since I last saw the berry, a week since he sucked me off and I'm certain I can't wait any longer. I have to have him again, except this time I've got something else planned and it'll give us the time to discuss our little deal a little more in detail.

Now with a bit of work out of the way, I get to my apartment and the first thing I do is give Ichigo a call, gazing out to the beach from my balcony. When the line picks up, I'm greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Who's this?" I challenge.

For a second I think Ichigo gave me a wrong number. If that's the case, then he's fucked. I'm literally cringing and silence from the other end isn't helping.

"You're speaking with Uryu Ishida: Ichigo Kurosaki's manager. If you have any inquiries, or would like to discuss future rolls please state your name and intention…"

"Cut the crap," I tell him.

Sheesh, this guy sounds like a fucking robot. I can't believe some people are so stiff with their chosen careers. At least I know it's Ichigo's, only problem is this fucking guy. I have to come up with something to say so I can get his manager to fuck off and get Ichigo on the line. Ichigo needs to give me a private number so I can connect to the berry without having to go through this bullshit like his weird ass robot manager from answering my calls.

"I'm working with Ichigo on a…project," I wince at the way it sounds, mouthing 'what the fuck' and shaking my head, but I'm not going to just hang up.

"Fuck. Just put Ichigo on the phone."

"No, I cannot."

Is this guy serious? Where did Ichigo even find this guy, the depths of blue balls hell?

"Why not?" I ask, watching two hot babes in bikinis walk on the opposite street of my apartment towards the beach. I whistle at them, getting side tracked. Uryu interrupts me.

"What is your name?"

"Hand over Ichigo and you'll know."

Before Uryu speaks again, I hear muffled commotion on the other line. I hear someone tell Uryu to give the phone to him and in a matter of seconds I catch myself smiling at the voice.

"You dumbass," he starts.

"Aww, Ichigo don't be so rude. We're working on a project together after all…"

"What?" I can imagine him frowning. "Why are you calling me?"

"You already know why," I tell him, "we're meeting up tonight: dinner."

"But…"

"No butts," I remind him. "Remember our deal? Unless you want me to sell you out, you do what I want."

I hear him huff on the other end. "I know about our deal, but what if I have plans, _Grimmjow_?"

"That's just too bad. Cancel that shit."

"It's work related."

"You're lying."

I hear him groan then go silent. I expect him to keep up his stubborn shit and I swear I'm close to getting pissed off myself. Then the brat actually saves himself.

"OK. Where do you want to meet?"

"I don't know, Ichigo," I say sarcastically, "You're the famous one, be a good boy and pick a nice place where we'll have some privacy, okay baby?"

"I can't believe this," he grumbles.

I'm grinning. Secretly I know he wants to see me again. He's probably glad that I'm blackmailing him. He's just too stubborn to admit it but I will get it out of him. I will hear from his pretty little mouth that he actually has a raging hard on for me.

Ichigo tells me about this restaurant that has a separate dining area for celebrities or high paying public figures that want to have the privacy and view of the beach while being served wine and top notch cuisine. Perfect.

* * *

We're seated at a table by a large window, a wide view of the glistening dark ocean and the city lights shining brightly outside. It's really breathtaking actually, but with Ichigo sitting in front of me, it's got me enjoying both views. The lights in the separate area of the restaurant is dimly lit, windows surrounding the walls, a clean lit bar standing off to the center while we're in a more confined area.

"So, what did you tell them about me?" I'm having a hard time wiping this smile of my face.

"I told my manager that I was meeting an international model."

I laugh, "International model, huh? I could work with that."

Ichigo gazes at me for a moment, casting his eyes away as soon as I catch him.

"Did he believe you?"

"I guess," Ichigo mutters, "I mean, you totally pull it off anyway."

Even in this lighting I can tell he's blushing. Ichigo keeps glancing at my slightly open chest. Well, I did choose to unbutton the top two buttons on purpose. He reaches for his glass of water, drinking like it's going to get rid of the light redness in his cheeks.

"Bet you're feeling really hot, huh?" I watch him like he'll disappear any minute, like I'll wake from this unbelievable dream but it's happening right here and now. Again, I don't know how he's feeling towards me but he looks calm. I could always just straight out ask him, since he already knows how I feel about him. He knows that I want him, but does he want me back?

Ichigo puts his glass down, clearing his throat. "Well it's kind of hot in here…"

I feel a smirk creeping up. Yeah. It's pretty fucking hot in here cause I'm sitting across from you.

"So what plans did you have?" I ask, watching as our very own server pours red wine into our wine glasses. She smiles at me and turns to walk away. I remember Ichigo saying he had plans, and whether its work related or not, I still want to know what he gave up to be with me.

"I was going to meet Rukia. That is until you so kindly told me to cancel that shit.

"So I guess your girlfriend knows about the international model then?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Ichigo frowns.

I already know this. I just like messing with him.

I sit back and drink this piss weak wine while I watch Ichigo. He doesn't even bother to look at me, and as much as I like looking at his near perfect profile, I'd rather have his full undivided attention on me.

"Hey look at me," I put the wine down on the table. He turns his face to look straight at me.

He looks stressed out, but it's not really my intention to make him feel like that.

"Cool it, Ichigo. I just wanted to take you out to dinner. It's nothing too bad. I want to talk about our deal." I give him a grin but he doesn't look too convinced, like he's expecting me to do something horrendous.

"Yeah it's nothing _too_ bad," Ichigo glares, "so you want to discuss our blackmail plan in more detail? Sure, go right ahead."

"I don't think it's a good idea to give me lip when I'm the one in charge here."

I smirk because he knows I'm right. I also know that he likes me, so why not get that on the table before I really start having fun with him.

"I know you like me, Kurosaki. I can tell. But I want to hear you say it." It's blunt, my tone enough to make anyone intimidated, and that shows in his face. He looks slightly taken aback. I clear my throat. I need to be gentler with him, but that's not something I'm very good at, especially when he's giving me attitude. Admittedly, I enjoy using people, and I enjoy riling this kid up.

"You're wrong. I don't like you."

That's bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. Ichigo can fight me all he wants but he isn't going to win.

"I don't believe you. You may be a good actor but I'm not a blind retard. I see the way you look at me. So just admit it. Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth, and it's not going to change." Ichigo grumbles.

I laugh, making his already deep as fuck frown deepen even more.

"If you're not honest, then that's another way to get your pictures leaked."

He stiffens. His eyes widen. That's right Ichigo.

"OK. Yeah, I'm attracted to you. It's not my fault you're…" Ichigo shakes his head.

"I'm what?"

"You're attractive. But you already know that, you jerk."

"That explains it." I grin. "Do you even realise how quickly you got on your knees to suck me off?"

"Don't forget you threatened me. It's not fair. I worked too hard to have someone like you take it all away from me. I don't like the way you think you can control me or something." He scowls.

Someone like me? My smile drops instantly. What's he trying to say? I'm getting the impression that Ichigo means he'll do what I want just to protect his career.

"The funny thing is," I start, "I haven't really showed you what control is yet."

I see him tremble, "what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," I lean in closer, which makes him lean in to hear me whisper.

"You know exactly what I want, and I got a lot of fucked up fantasies about you. I'm getting hard just thinking about it. So let me tell you this, Ichigo. I'm gonna want it from you real soon, so you better be ready." He quickly sits back and I grin at his expression, slowly leaning back myself. His brows knit together and he's literally staring and swallows hard before glancing away.

"You're sick."

He has no idea.

The food arrives and we eat in silence. I'm left thinking about what exactly I will do to him after this. I want to show him that I'm the one who's in control, and I'll continue to be. Ichigo doesn't have a clue just what I'm capable of, but I'm sure he understands that I'm pretty straight forward, and I have my way, always.

Halfway through the meal he stops, frowning at the plate in front of him. He places his knife and fork down, grabs his napkin and wipes his lips, and then he looks at me with a scowl on his face. For a moment I think he's going to have a go at me. Start yelling or some shit, but instead he just looks at me. Really looks at me like he's trying to figure me out, figure out why I'm so intrigued with him when there are so many other celebrities out there that I could have blackmailed. But he was the one who happened to be that celebrity. I saw an opportunity and I took it. Ichigo's the one that fucked up here. I don't know whether to call him lucky or unlucky.

"I knew what you wanted when we first made the deal, but I'm not your slave. Even if I'm attracted to you, what if I don't want to do this?"

I shrug.

"You're doing this willingly, Ichigo. I'm not forcing you. You agreed to this, remember? Sure, if you wanted you could pull out of this whenever you wanted. But it won't stop me from selling you out. You'll just be damaging your reputation."

He shakes his head. "I know damn it! I just…" he sighs, "I don't even know who you are. But I know I can't stop you either so…"

Ichigo takes a breath, his eyebrows knitted down in thought.

"You know I'm not stupid. I know what you want."

His eyes flick up, focusing on mine.

"I don't want to do this unwillingly. If I don't have a choice with what you do with my pictures then I'd rather have a choice over my body. And I don't want it to feel weird or anything. I'll do what you want as long as you don't sell me out."

"And what're ya gonna do for me to stop me from selling you out?"

He bites his lip, a slight blush running over his face.

"I'll sleep with you."

I'm silent, staring. Fuck. Yeah. Wait, what the hell is he getting at? He better not be trying to fuck with my head. Does he want to go through our deal like a couple or something? He's willing to give himself to me, he said it himself. And Ichigo doesn't want our sexual activities to feel weird. Well, same by me. I want this to be good. I want us to be comfortable, so I let him know that and he looks satisfied by it. We agree on this sudden forced relationship, and I feel my stomach twist lightly, a spark hitting at my heart making me sit back in my seat and think just what I've gotten myself into.

I have to remind myself that I'm doing this for my own pleasure. I'm not going to suddenly treat him like a princess or some fancy ass shit like that. Fuck that. He's still a punk ass celebrity and I'm still a paparazzi. The celebrities don't like our prying ways, even though it's our way of making money. The thing is these celebs don't realise that we are also in some very annoying way helping them get more popularity, even if it's usually catching them doing something negative or selling them out easily. I thought we would have gotten into a punch on with all the tension so I'm kind of surprised we managed to finish our dinner and get the fuck out of the restaurant.

I use my powers for good and get him back to my place without any struggle. I'm not usually a very affectionate type of guy. So why the fuck am I caressing his face? We're on the couch, the lights are all turned off and the TV is the only blue flashes of light to illuminate Ichigo. I watch him shiver from my touch and I actually like this shit. But he lets me do it. It surprises me that he's not struggling with my actions. I'm not forcing him. He agreed to this after all. But it is blackmail, and I can't be too sure if he's only playing along to stop me from selling him out or actually serious about this. I lean into him, kissing those supple soft lips, and he kisses back. My body feels hot, and all I want to do is undress him, see that gorgeous body of his, use him, but something stops me. Something I don't understand. Instead of ripping his clothes off and fucking him senseless into the mattress, we cuddle instead. I'm low key trying to calm my dick.

I know it's simple, nowhere near explicit, but I feel his tense body relax against mine, which tells me he's becoming more comfortable. I can control myself for now but I can't promise the same next time I have the berry with me again, because my desires only increase with every passing minute.

* * *

 **Ah. I do love writing Grimmjow. Thanks for leaving me a review, I appreciate it! Get ready for the smut train it's coming your way :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I realise that Ichigo and Rukia are very close. Turns out they've been friends since acting school at a young age. He was on a late night interview with Rukia where they talked about the new movies he's been in and his relationship with the actress. They're not together: just best friends. I already know Ichigo doesn't have a thing for her but the entertainment media always loves to make them look like something more. I think it's funny how little they really know, which gets me thinking. Drug habits are usually worth hiding and I wonder if the coke Ichigo brought that night was for him or if he was buying it for Rukia instead. I know that the only way I'll be able to find out is if I ask Ichigo, but my gut feeling is going for the later.

It's been two weeks since Ichigo and I had our last dinner date, and the only way I'm able to see him is on screen and the only way I'm keeping contact is by calling him. We've spoken over the phone about various things. Most of them were getting to know each other type conversations, but it isn't very touchy if you know what I mean and my patience is really starting to run the fuck out. Hearing Ichigo's voice just isn't enough anymore, no matter how much I like the way he sounds. Ichigo's still calling me the international model. Funny thing is, his stupid ass manager actually believes him so it makes it a lot easier for him to talk with me without having that robot up his ass. Besides, it's better than saying I'm paparazzi, because that would just blow out like crazy and would result in my blackmail plans going to shit.

Every fleeting day makes my desires intensify. The more time that passes without being able to see him physically, touch him, smell his scent and kiss him only annoys me more. So much that I can't take it anymore and I call him. Except this time it's not going to be small talk. I'm getting him to my place. The moment he answers with a hello, I press the phone firmly against my ear, gripping it and not realising how hard I'm holding it until I feel the phone digging into the palm of my hand. I don't think I've been so obsessed over someone before. This fact pisses me off to no end. Out of every single fucking celebrity out there, I'm obsessed with Ichigo fucking Kurosaki.

"I don't fucking care if you're working, I want to see you _now_."

I expect him to say yes but the piece of shit wants to try me.

"I don't know if I can, Grimmjow," he tries.

I growl into the receiver.

"It's been two weeks."

Holly shit. Two weeks, for real? How the hell did I survive with no sex for that long? I easily pick up and get my dick serviced but for some reason, I only want to fuck Kurosaki.

"That's enough time for you to focus on working," I continue. "Now you focus on my needs. Here, now. You know where I live."

"Shut up," he bites back.

Shut up? What the fuck. For a moment his voice strays from the phone and I hear him mumble, 'my friend, that model…' to someone before turning back to the phone.

Yeah. By friend he means: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the guy that's gonna fuck his shit right up.

"Hold on," he says.

I listen to him walking away, most likely trying to be alone so no one can listen to us.

"I'm going to sort out your attitude real soon. And don't tell me to shut up," I warn when he comes back to the phone. "Don't push me, Kurosaki. If you don't get your stupid ass down here in an hour I'm selling you the fuck out."

"Stupid?" He sounds exasperated, then he starts to protest but I hang up in his face.

It might seem like the complete opposite, but I actually like Ichigo. Only thing is that if he pisses me off enough I'll end up ruining his career. I know I'll have my way. Ah, blackmail is bliss.

* * *

My stubbornness works. In an hour there's frantic knocking at my door and I answer to see none other than Ichigo Kurosaki with that signature look scowl on his face, his hair spiked out, bangs grown out a little and those syrupy brown eyes mesmerising me again. I pull him into my apartment, flush against my body as I grip his wrist. His warm body presses against mine.

"Hey! Let me go idiot," Ichigo yells.

I slam the front door shut with my foot and drag him further inside. He goes quiet, probably shocked from my sudden need to grab him like that, but the glare on his face could kill me. I grin at him. Shit, the kid gotta chill out. I lean in to capture those lips in a hungry kiss, like I've been starving this whole time and the only way I'll be full again is if I indulge in Ichigo. He moves his face to the side, my lips just missing his. I growl, forcing his face back to me.

"Remember what you said?" I ask. "You said you'll sleep with me."

"I know," he grumbles, trying to pull away but I keep him still.

"So? Then give me a fucking kiss, god damn. Unless you wanna just get right on down to me fucking you?"

Ichigo straightens and takes a sharp breath.

"OK. OK. I'll kiss you."

Finally. Shit. Bitch better not be acting.

He opens up to my second attempt kissing willingly, and I'm getting excited when his mouth is working against mine as I dart my tongue in and enjoy sucking on his tongue, biting his lips, and digging my fingers into his waist as I keep him against me. He can glare at me all he wants. I know he wants me. Soon I'm grinding against him, the heat in my jeans burning me, making me go crazy. He pulls his face away, taking a breath, pressing his hands against my chest.

"Shit," he mumbles, face bright red, eyes half lidded.

But I lean in again, uncaring, hoisting him up. He wraps those strong long legs around my waist holding on me like he's afraid to fall. But I won't drop him. Instead I take him towards the table, continually kissing him as I sit him on top of it. He bites my lips making them feel swollen and sore but I don't care. I push against him, removing my lips from his temporarily for me to pull away and start removing his dark blue jeans. The belt slides out of the loops, clattering to the hard wood floor. Then I pull at his jeans, pulling them clean off, joining the belt on the floor.

Ichigo sits up, wrapping his arms around my neck as he's the one to kiss me this time. I'm kind of surprised, I didn't exactly expect him to initiate much but I guess he's doing it more to make the most out of it. He mewls against my lips, and it makes me get rough, pulling his head back when I get my fist into his hair. He cries out from the sudden move and groans when I bite into his neck. He must be stressed, because of how tense his body is, that frown covering his face while at the same time he's got that look on his face that he's enjoying this. We pull out lips away.

"Work stressing you out?" I ask.

Ichigo nods, looking at me standing over the table, between his legs. Ichigo sits up so he can reach out and tug at my jeans, pulling me closer to him. His hands slip under my shirt, a blush and a bite to his bottom lip makes me lick my lips. I pull my shirt off, tossing it to the floor. For a second he just stares at my body then his hands work on my belt, opening but not pulling it out. He unbuttons the top of my jeans, gripping at the fabric and just staring at it, frozen for a moment. Ichigo's hands pull away suddenly, confusing me. I watch him sit up more, but he avoids my gaze. Instead he's opting out to look down like he's embarrassed, or ashamed with himself. I growl, gripping his chin. He wants this. I know he does. Otherwise why would he be so eager? Why would he kiss me back like that? He wants me as much as I want him. No, _crave_. Crave that feeling of skin on skin, the scent that radiates from his body, to just own him.

"I don't know if we should…" Ichigo's breathless, still avoiding my gaze, "this is too much."

I lean in, lips against his ear. He visibly shudders when I teasingly blow on his ear, but he doesn't try to move away from me.

"No it's not. You want this. Look at me," I demand. My tone is starting to change; my true nature is rearing its head. I always love dominating and taking control and being able to do whatever I want to Ichigo is just exhilarating.

He looks at me and I fucking love it and hate it at the same damn time. I lean in again, deciding to taunt him a little with whispers. I know he's turned on.

"Are you ashamed?"

I move to his other ear, noticing how still he is but he doesn't speak and continues to listen to me.

"Ashamed I'm gonna fuck you? Ashamed cause even though ya won't show it, you fucking love it. You want me to control you. I bet you're so fucking glad I'm blackmailing you because this is the only way we can be together."

I move to his other ear again.

"Does this turn you on? Being used by me? Look at you, you're hard."

I grip him and he jolts, but he doesn't make a sound. I smirk just to piss him off more. I'm partially surprised when he wraps his arms around my neck again, kissing me softly. If this is a way to get back at me, or possibly piss me off, it's actually oddly turning me on instead.

"I wanna break you right here," I admit

"No," he says, "I don't think we should do it here."

I can't help the smirk, or the excitement.

"Fine by me," I say picking him up again.

I contemplate throwing him off my balcony but I reconsider and take him into my bedroom instead. I drop him on my bed and take the time to perv on him. The sun streaming in from the window is making his skin glow, every curve, line in his body and muscle definition clear to see, and his hair shining a brighter orange. He's so gorgeous, so perfect. I get out of my jeans, eyes locked onto his, crawling over him, fingers sliding through his hair, sliding across his face, neck, down his chest. I get lower, tugging on his underwear.

He looks down at me, eyes wide; lips parted slightly, his breathing getting faster. I grin up at him and then I've got my mouth on him and I don't think I've ever wanted to suck a guy of _this badly_ before, but here I am. Ichigo arches his back against my bed, moaning from my sucking, licking, touching. His fingers find their way into my hair, gripping slightly, making me wince but I don't care. His eyes are shut tight and I feel his body tremble upon release.

"Aah. Haah. Grimmjow…"

I grin, swallow him down.

"That's it," I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, pulling my body up over him. "You love it. But you're gonna love it more when I'm pounding into you."

His eyes open, body shivering against my own. He groans when I pick up his thighs, gripping hard enough to leave bruises. I lean over, kissing him and letting him taste himself. Then I pull away to lean over to reach my bedside table and pull open a draw, grabbing a condom and some lube.

I rip open the packet and slide the condom on easily. I'm so hard. Fucking straining and I can't wait any longer. The lube drips over my fingers, against Ichigo's skin, all over my hands, dripping onto my own body. I grip his leg again, inserting my finger into him, then two, then three until he's gripping the sheets and gasping. I know it's enough. He's ready now, and I'm going to give him what he wants, what he needs. I push in slowly, enough for him to accommodate the intrusion. He whimpers, covering his mouth with his arm, looking at me, eyebrows furrowed. He squeezes his eyes shut when I push in further, making him yell loudly. I stop, frowning myself.

"You okay?"

He nods, "keep going."

I hold his thighs tighter, enjoying the feeling, but he's tight and squeezing against me that I have to growl for him to relax, otherwise it won't be so good. I give him time to calm down, relaxing his muscles against me. I rock against him, starting a smooth rhythm that's got him whining and tossing his head to the side, gasping loudly every time I push in, making his body shudder, for him to suck in more breathes. Shit. The sounds and sight would threaten to make me cream, let alone the way it feels. I groan from the sensations that are flooding me, putting my body into overdrive.

It makes me sweat, the pleasure taking over me. Ichigo moves his arms, slinging one over my shoulder, his nails digging into my skin, making me hiss as I start moving faster, deeper. He throws his head back, face distorted in raw pleasure. His fingers leave my shoulder, in favour of gripping the sheets hard. He moans when I tug his dick, cries out when he suddenly releases again, and moments after I follow, and extremely turned on by the explicit, erotic scene in front of me.

* * *

"So who was the coke for?" I ask, an arm slung behind my head as I kick back on my bed.

We've been lying here naked and sweaty, having not bothered to get up and shower. Ichigo looks at me silently for a moment before speaking.

"It was for Rukia."

I knew it.

He sits up and wraps his arms over his knees that are now pulled up to his bare chest.

"Why, need to know so you can add more info into the press when you finally decide to publish me?"

Actually, that's a pretty good idea.

"Yeah," I shrug but Ichigo doesn't look at me to see. Instead he's frowning, eyes cast down.

"If it was for Rukia, then why were you buying it for her?" I ask. "Can't she buy her own?"

There's a short pause like the question is thought provoking on Ichigo's part. He looks at me before saying, "I don't know…She just asked if I could get it for her because she was worried someone would see…her."

"Some 'best friend,'" I scoff, "Sounds like she was protecting herself by using you to get her drugs."

"She _is_ my best friend," Ichigo defends. "And she wasn't using me! I agreed to it."

"Like you agreed to me using you?"

He looks at me like I've got his precious world in the palm of my hands and I'm not afraid to crush it any second. But then he scowls and I'm caught off guard when he punches me in the shoulder _hard_.

That doesn't stop me. I'm enjoying riling him up, making him mad. It actually excites me enough to grin in his face.

"You're an idiot," he yells. "You're just a pathetic paparazzi that's trying to turn me against my best friend. And then you'll just publish my pictures when you're..." Ichigo stops speaking suddenly.

"When I what? Get tired of fucking you?"

His face turns a bright shade of red. He shuts up. I smirk. Yeah, that's right.

"Stop looking at me," he mumbles, but when I continue to watch him, he grabs the soft white pillow and covers his face with it and keeps a grip on the damn thing when I try to pull it away from his face.

"I'm pathetic paparazzi, huh?" I ask as I finally let go off the pillow, letting him ramble into it from either anger or embarrassment. "That's interesting because you had sex with a 'pathetic paparazzi,' maybe I should publish that too. Whoa, imagine your career then, pretty boy."

"Fuck you!" He yells into the pillow.

"Again? But we just did it," I smile.

He throws the pillow at my face. I hit it away with my hands, watching the pillow fling off the bed before looking at him.

"Why the fuck you so moody?" I growl.

"It was my first time," he yells, and his face goes from anger to shock. I don't think he meant to blurt that piece of information to me. No wonder why his ass was so tight. My mouth falls open. No way. But I can't be his first. What the actual fuck? He couldn't have been a virgin up until now.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I ask.

"You heard me, asshole. That was my first, okay?" He scowls.

"Wait, you mean your first time actually having sex? You've done it with a girl before, right?"

"No fucking shit," Ichigo rolls his eyes, "Of course I've done it with a girl before. It's just the first time I did it with a guy…dumbass."

I try to process this and I can't restrain myself from laughing.

"So you were an ass virgin?"

We stare at each other. Birds chirp outside. Waves crash. Ichigo is pissed. He's glaring like a motherfucker. Probably wants to fight me.

"Why do you want to destroy me?" He asks.

I don't know what to say. I don't want to say anything. I just look at his damn perfect face.

"I need to go," he says suddenly, getting up.

I don't stop him.

I lean back on my bed, watching him walk out of the room to gather the remains of his clothing. Hear some shuffling as he re-dresses, a few curses under his breath. Angry at himself or at me, I wouldn't be surprised if it was both. Then the front door opens and closes to signify he's gone.

I sit longer with an empty mind until I wonder which girl Ichigo's fucked.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm having too much fun writing this. Thanks for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm busy getting paid so I'm not surprised that it's been a week already. The morning news is on TV and they're going on about the entertainment that's out right now. I'm always keeping my eye on the celebrities and new movies; especially the one Kurosaki is in. A lot of celebs have been out and about, but I realise Ichigo's been nowhere in sight other than the TV screens. I pick up my phone from my glass coffee table expecting him to hit me up but I see nothing. Honest to say I'm actually really disappointed that I have no missed calls or text messages from Ichigo. Sure, I have some from other people, but not from the one person I want. I know he's busy with work but I know he's pissed at me too. Doesn't mean he can avoid me though.

I decide to blow some time by running down to the beach. I'm enjoying the sun and cool breeze as I do some training, since I gotta keep my ever so sexy physique in check and decide to cool off with some swimming in the ocean. Fuck I love the beach.

I get home in a matter of minutes since I live so close. After a shower and pulling on a white wife beater and broad shorts I walk into the lounge. As I sit back on my couch and let myself relax into the plush sofa, I start thinking about Ichigo and realise that what I said to the kid must have really got to him. I still can't believe that me, out of all people happens to be the first to go and pop his cherry. And now he's all mad at me for that? Hey, he's the one that wanted me to fuck him in the first place. Not my fault he fucked up and I got some pictures of him. Yeah, maybe I'm the bad guy in this instance because I'm taking advantage of him, probably screwing around with his emotions or some stupid shit like that. I shrug, getting up from the couch and walking barefoot into my kitchen. I pour myself a glass of strong coffee while I contemplate whether I should just go ahead and sell his photos today. If I do this, then obviously the blackmail will end. Ichigo and I will end almost instantly, in a bad way too. The thought of not seeing him again, especially in a more personal way makes my chest feel heavy. Somehow Ichigo denying me is a massive turn on and I love pursuing him more than I actually want to admit. I'm determined to make him submit to me so I'm gonna keep this shit going. I decide to send him a text instead.

* * *

 **Ichigo POV**

I'm so exhausted, not to mention I'm really sore in the ass department. I think Grimmjow roughed me up on purpose. I should've told him he was my first but that's just embarrassing. I don't even like thinking about having sex with him but I can't help it. How can I be in pain but feel so satisfied? He hasn't called me or messaged me at all, and I get the feeling Grimmjow is expecting me to give him some attention but I'm not going to budge. I'm _not_ going to give him what he wants.

I don't really care that my manager booked me in with the entertainment section of a morning show for an interview, and being the lead actor in the new movie they are advertising the shit out of, I attend. I tend to be cool in these situations, and the interview goes by as usual. I appear like the only thing on my mind is the reception of the movie and my future endeavors, but in all reality I can't stop thinking about Grimmjow.

* * *

The moment I step into my house I get a text message from the very jerk himself. For some reason Grimmjow seems to be the only guy that can really get under my skin. A simple, seemingly innocent text coming from him is like a predator trying to lull prey in.

"What u doing?"

"Nothing," I text back.

I reach for my water bottle and start drinking, almost seconds later my phone buzzes again.

"Nice interview."

"You're an ass," I type quickly.

"I miss you."

My stomach clenches. My chest feels tight. He misses me. He misses my body. He misses tormenting me. Using me. I don't reply because I don't know what to say or how I even feel. I'm irritated and smiling like there's something wrong with me.

I'm surprised and lucky that at least he isn't some sweaty forty year old fat dude, but actually an extremely attractive man and fuck, is his body personally sculpted by the gods themselves? He must work out when he's not being paparazzi. Does Grimmjow even freaking know how _gorgeous_ he is? Wash board abs, chiselled rock solid arms and chest, and not to mention his dick worked wonders on me. The first time I ever saw him in the bathroom drunk, his face flushed, gaping at me, I wished he wasn't a stupid paparazzi but a model or something, because honestly, he fooled me if it wasn't for the camera and obvious attempt to take my photos.

I just wasn't expecting him to blackmail me and that infuriates me. I'm always careful around paparazzi, especially in public places. The one time I mess up and this happens. Grimmjow is lucky. He got me at a time I was unguarded. I want to cut Grimmjow off but I feel a strong part of me really wanting to see him again. I really want to talk with him even though I'm angry at him. Whenever I think about his stupid smirk, which I wouldn't ever admit to anyone that it turns me the hell on, I feel hot and funny. I don't want to like Grimmjow. I can't like someone who's threatening my career like it's nothing but a sick twisted game.

Much to my embarrassment I think about last week, still shocked because I've never came so hard before in my life thanks to him even though I've been with plenty of girls before. I can literally feel a hectic frown forming on my face, especially on my forehead.

"You definitely should not frown so much, Kurosaki kun," I hear Uryu's voice before I see him.

"Wrinkles, wrinkles," he warns.

I look up from my phone to see him walking into the lounge area I'm sitting in.

I start rubbing my temples with the tips of my fingers, trying to relax my face.

"Uryu, I really don't want to go to the premiere," I say honestly.

He looks at me like I told him I was going to jump off the balcony. I might actually do it too.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the star, you have to be there. Besides, the fem fatale Rukia is going to be present also."

I roll my eyes so hard there's a possibility I would cause brain damage to myself. I relax my eyes and gaze back down at my phone when it vibrates again in my hand. Oh yeah. I forgot to reply to him.

"Look if ur mad cause of last week then I'm sorry."

I stare at my phone dumbstruck. Him. Grimmjow. Sorry? _Bullshit._ Grimmjow is pissing me off so muchI'm literally seething at the screen. What I hate more is that I'm actually into him. I keep typing; totally ignoring that Uryu is looking at me with suspicion.

"You're just saying that because you want to see me again."

"Ichigo, is there something you're keeping from me?" Uryu asks.

"No, seriously, Uryu. I'm just tired and bloody hell, I'm checking my Instagram." I growl at him.

Speaking of Instagram, I wonder if the very jerk himself has one.

I tap into the search bar and write his first name in since I don't know his last and to my curiosity, he actually comes up. I'm hesitant, hovering my thumb over his name. Holly shit. I seriously wasn't expecting it to come up with anything but there he is. When I click into his account my eyes instantly land on his follower count. For some reason I always do that. Look there first like it even matters, but it seems now people can really achieve a high following even if they're not celebrities so to speak, and Grimmjow is one of them. _Who is this guy?_ I suppose he hones the ability to take the perfect pictures of himself and his god damn hot body thanks to being a paparazzi. Whoa. I'm actually staring at my screen, my mouth open ajar. Any minute and I'll start drooling. I almost jump the fuck out of my skin when Uryu speaks from behind me, over my shoulder.

"Hmm, now he's a god," I turn back to look at him in utter shock, watching as he pushes his glasses up with his finger.

"Wha- uh, umm," I can't believe I'm fucking stuttering and my face is burning.

I quickly tap into the home button and start scrolling feeling like a retard.

"And who was that?" Uryu asks. "Is he perhaps the international model you were speaking about?"

I groan loudly, facing my phone again.

"Yes," I say, seriously kicking myself right now.

Uryu moves away from behind me.

I scroll through my phone, hoping that looking at the pictures of my friends and other users that I follow will make me feel like less of an idiot. Pictures of Rukia's endless selfies with millions of likes keeps popping up and I scroll through, looking at a picture of an addition to Renji's endless tribal tattoos and then a bar with a portion of Grimmjow's text back to me pops down but I ignore it. I think about Renji and Rukia and I know it's because of their influence I'm in this blackmailing situation with Grimmjow but I can't bring myself to blame my friends. This is really my problem, not theirs, and I want to keep them out of it as much as I can.

I don't read Grimmjow's reply and in a matter of minutes my phone is vibrating again and I realise that Grimmjow's calling me. I stare at the screen contemplating whether I should straight up hang up or ignore his call. Instead I jump out of my seat ignoring Uryu and rush into my room, closing the door. Should I _actually_ answer him? My stomach is tingling. I do and don't want to answer him at the same time. I remember that we made a deal though, and I can't risk him getting pissed enough and potentially selling me out so I finally answer. Damn him.

"What?" I growl, about to crush this phone between my fingers.

Grimmjow laughs and he even sounds hot.

"I wanna see you."

"Why?" I demand.

I already know why he wants to see me and he knows it. Fuck. Fuck him. Grimmjow's just using me and he knows I can't stop him. He knows I can't exactly deny him either. I know I'm going to get stubborn because it's my way of fighting back.

"Because obviously you're mad as fuck at me and you're too much of a brat to admit it."

I groan, running my fingers through my hair.

"I don't want to see you, asshole."

It's quiet. I think he's going to lash out over the phone and make me go temporarily deaf from screaming or something, so I don't expect what he says next.

"I can't stop thinking about you. You don't know how much I want you." Grimmjow's voice husks.

My stomach feels strange and heat pools between my legs, making me groan and bite my lip from his voice. I feel hot. My cheeks are flushed and my body suddenly feels too sensitive.

"Grimmjow," I moan.

"Shit." Grimmjow groans and I frown, not sure what he's doing.

"Uh, are you OK?"

"Say it again." Grimmjow demands.

"Say what?"

"My name, Ichigo."

"Grimmjow, what the actual fuck are you doing?"

Grimmjow growls into the receiver, "I'm tryna get off. Shit."

I swallow. "You're hard?"

"Enough to fuck you through the phone."

So Grimmjow is just casually jacking off and it's disgusting and hot all at the same time. I look down on myself, feeling myself hardening too, my body covered in goose bumps.

"So am I."

"Then touch yourself."

I stiffen. I don't really want Grimmjow telling me what to do but my body says otherwise.

"Okay," I whisper, seriously hoping Uryu isn't eavesdropping on me. That would be awkward.

I open my door to peak out, seeing no one. I close my door again, walking towards my bed. I lye back and pull myself out of my lounge pants. I can't believe I'm this turned on by Grimmjow's voice. It only takes a few strokes to get me harder. I groan, rubbing the tip, determined to feel good.

"Fuck."

"What're you doing, Ichigo?"

He knows exactly what the fuck I'm doing. Even though I can't see him, I know Grimmjow's smirking. Right now I don't care about that. I'm too busy trying to get off so I close my eyes and continue stroking my dick.

"I'm touching myself like you wanted."

"What about those fingers, baby? You gonna fuck yourself and pretend it's me?"

"I- I am," I shudder, sticking my fingers into my mouth and trailing my fingers under me. I push the tip of two fingers into myself, stopping to get comfortable with the intrusion, then continue.

"Good. Let me hear you."

I push my fingers into myself deeper, moaning softly into the receiver.

"Louder. I want to hear you," Grimmjow whispers.

I moan again, louder this time, one hand stroking my dick while finger fucking myself with the other. I can't believe I'm submitting to him even through the phone. He isn't even here to make me do anything but Grimmjow still has his way with me. I didn't think phone sex could feel so _good._

"Uh, shit. Yes."

I'm too far in to stop now. I stroke myself faster, beads of pre-cum dripping from the tip. I'm about to cum and Grimmjow's voice is pushing me over the edge.

Grimmjow groans. I think he's close too.

"I'll make you scream, berry. You're lucky it's just your little fingers fuckin' yourself right now. How does it feel, huh? Good? You like it, don't you, you little slut?"

I tremble. I should be angry for him talking to me like this but I feel too good to even care. I don't want him to control me but his voice does things to me. How it's authoritive, deep dark and controlling. It makes me want to surrender.

"Ah- yes," I breathe, about to explode.

"You want me there?" Grimmjow asks.

I buck, nodding frantically into the mattress.

"Yes. Yes."

"You want me to fuck you?"

I shake harder, my fingers pushing me over the edge. I will probably regret saying this but I don't stop myself in the moment. I moan again, taking a sharp breath.

"I do. I want you to fuck me so bad, Grimmjow. I want you here, please."

Grimmjow chuckles darkly into the receiver. "Such a dirty mouth. I will, baby. When I'm there I'll fuck you so good, fill you so deep. Are you close, Ichi? You gonna cum?"

"I'm, yes. I'm cumming." I come into my hand with a strained moan. I huff, the heat covering my body like I'm on fire. A moment later I hear Grimmjow grunt, sounding like he is too.

I open my eyes slowly and sit up when I catch my breath, pulling tissues out of the box on the bedside table and wiping the sticky mess off my stomach.

"So, ya gonna come over?" Grimmjow asks. I answer without thinking.

"Fine. When?"

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to go with Ichigo's pov for this chap so a look into how he's handling everything. Hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for reviewing and feel free to let me know what you think :). Also: more from Ichigo's p.o.v or nah? (Honestly though, I prefer Grimm so most of this will be told by him).**


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate you."

It's the first thing Ichigo says to me after stepping into my apartment. I find it funny because he didn't hate me when we were having phone sex and I'm sure he's not going to hate me when I'm fucking his ass too. Speaking of ass, Kurosaki's looks a little rounder than usual. Has he been working out more? I keep staring, following as he walks inside. It seems like Ichigo already knows his way around the place as he stops by the kitchen that connects to the lounge and turns to look at me. He's already pissed off, scowling because I'm still looking at his ass and he catches me doing it. I do it on purpose anyway. I love playing with him. I love getting him mad.

"Damnit Grimmjow, do you have to openly stare at my ass?" He growls.

"Yep," I smirk and he repeats how he apparently hates me.

"Not as much as you hate yourself," I say, getting closer. "You think you can walk around actin' like you're the most perfect thing on this planet. Nah. Don't you realise that I can see right through you, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's hands are already bawled into fists by his sides. Geez he has no chill. If he throws a punch I won't hesitate to fight back but damn, I can't help but laugh at him for it.

"What are you talking about?"

"You already know," I wink and he frowns. Shit that's adorable.

"Stop acting like you know everything just because you watch and read shit about me. I don't hate myself. It's _you_. It's your fault. You're fucking cruel," he grumbles.

"You wanna blame me for your personal fuck up? Go ahead, I'm not stopping you. You think I'm cruel? Hah. I know I am. You're lucky it's me and not someone else. Now hurry up and take your clothes off, you came here to fuck didn't you?"

"Right, because that's all this is," I catch the hurt in his face before he looks away.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Cause I'm obsessed, I just _love_ you too much, baby."

"Cut the crap, Grimmjow!" He yells.

The smirk I had on my face falls.

Ichigo refuses to look at me and it's pissing me off. I turn him to face me again, and when I lock onto his eyes I see the same determination as before. He's mine, why can't he accept that? I bet he gets off on being controlled by me but he doesn't want to say it, he wants to hear it.

"You hate that I can control you. That's why you hate me. But you hate yourself more because you love it. I get off on that, and I know you do too. You're just too stubborn to admit it."

His eyes widen. I notice his lower lip quiver like I've hit a cord in him. Ichigo jerks away and I let him. There's no use hanging around to comfort him when he's about to freak out on me, or possibly try to kick my ass. Not that he would though. In all honesty, he's strong. I know he can fight, but I would seriously end up hurting him.

"Really? You're just going to use me, fuck me, make me do whatever the hell you want and then go and sell my story? You think you can just control me? My life?"

Ichigo's gotten closer to my face, daring but not touching, as if he's trying to intimidate me. He actually stands his ground and I realise that if anyone else tried this on me, I'd be ready to punch the fuck out of them, but somehow, seeing Ichigo do this turns me the fuck on. I grin. He pushes me hard in the chest.

"I'm not sleeping with you again."

That's what he thinks. I hope pretty boy doesn't forget exactly how he sounded over the phone. Not to mention I busted all kinds of nuts over his sweet voice but I ain't saying shit. I can easily put it over him enough to shut him up. I'm starting to fantasise all types of shit and by the time we're done glaring at each other, I've already imagined fucking him on every surface in my apartment.

"Oh really?" I laugh, "Do you _really_ mean it when you say you won't sleep with me again? Because last time I recall, you were fucking yourself with your fingers, begging me to be there, fucking you instead."

He stares at me, and I watch his adam's apple bob when he swallows, thinking that I'd love to see that again but around my dick next time. He's speechless and looks nervous.

"That's what I thought," I smirk after a considerable amount of silence.

He seems to come back to himself, that attitude of his never ceasing to amuse me.

"And what if I say no?" He demands. "Then what will you do? Force me?"

"I'm not into rape," I counter.

I just love it when Kurosaki tries to fight me. Really, because I know that I'm going to win in the end and he sure as hell knows it too. I don't even need to force him, but the fact that he even thinks that I'll go that far actually irritates me.

"How can I be sure? For all I know this is probably your major plan."

"Oh sure," I say sarcastically before adding, "I ain't like that, kid. And besides, what I recollect from last week is that you wanted to fuck as much as I did."

He folds his arms over his chest.

"I can just leave. Ignore your calls," he mutters.

"Sure. And I can just sell your ass out." I walk closer to him.

"Fine, Grimmjow. Sell my pictures. I don't fucking care! Go for it."

The outburst makes me smile. I know he doesn't mean it. He's just being a little shit.

"Now, that's more like it. I like a little fight in you."

"Stop it. I want to stop this. We're done." Ichigo turns to walk away.

"No, we're not." I grab his arm. He's not serious.

Ichigo scowls. "Let me go. I'm leaving."

"Fight me."

"If that's what you really want," Ichigo clenches his fist.

He punches my arm so hard I actually gape at him.

"What do you think I am, weak?" His brows are furrowed, ready to strike again.

We're either going to fight or fuck. I'm not too fussed. I'm actually amused and partly surprised by the sudden move. I can't stop grinning at him. I don't exactly want to fight him, even though I'm in the mood to punch the shit out of him for doing that. But his mouth is what I want.

"Suck my dick at least one last time before we end this, Kurosaki."

He's frowning. I doubt he believes me.

"Grimmjow…are you serious?"

I walk to my couch and take a seat, slinging my hand over the top.

"Sure. Blow me. Then you could just stop seeing me, but that doesn't mean I'm not telling the whole wide world about your risky business in the club."

"It's my word over yours." Ichigo cuts me off, smiling.

I'm quiet, staring at that stupid fucking smile on his face. Did he think about this on his way here? Maybe that's why Kurosaki came to my apartment throwing attitude my way like his winning. He thinks he's better than me? I dig my nails into the couch. I hate losing, so I won't let him win. Ichigo's words won't matter when I have pictures, and the plan I'm conjuring up won't let him get away.

"Come here," I growl.

Ichigo bites his bottom lip, taking his time like he even has a choice. He walks slowly. I know he's teasing me. I spread my legs comfortably where I sit, smirking as he stands in front of me, watching as he slowly descends. Ichigo's already on his knees, the fucking slut. He's between my legs on the floor, fingers gripping. I don't even unbutton my jeans, or take my already hard dick out. Ichigo's already done it for me. I feel his breath hovering over me causing a string of goose bumps to break out. By the time his mouth is on my dick, sucking me like no tomorrow, I reach for my camera. Does he really think I would let him go that easy? I turn my camera on and Ichigo tries to raise his head to look at me. Before he can see my camera, I fist his hair and slam him down, making him gag.

"You sure ya wanna end this?" I moan, "Aren't ya gonna miss my dick?"

He whines, digging his nails into my thighs and keeps sucking. I lean back and close my eyes, keeping a grip on his soft hair. I listen to him moan, the vibrations from his mouth and his tongue almost sending me over. I watch him for a moment, bobbing his head, slurping like some type of porn star.

"Look at me," I demand.

Ichigo looks directly into my eyes. I grin, nodding to the camera in my hand. His focus shifts and his eyes go wide. Suddenly he's trying to pull his mouth away but I tighten my fist to keep him in place in time to snap a picture of him. Ichigo's trembling from the pressure, but I don't think I'm hurting him too badly. I make him deep throat me before yanking him off, watching as he falls back, sputtering and gasping for air. I take the chance to cum on his cheek, over his lips, and take another picture as my cum is literally dripping from his lips.

"G-Grimmjow!"

Ichigo's on all fours, trying to reach for my camera. I kick him back and he groans.

"You thought it was gonna be that easy? It's your word against my pictures now, princess."

He quickly sits up, mouth open, staring at me like I'm joking. He doesn't even bother to wipe his face. I grip his sticky chin, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"What ya gonna do now?"

I let go, wiping my hand against his shirt before sitting back up and looking through my camera's playback, grinning at what I see.

"You really look good doing anything. Ever consider porn?" I bark out laughter, going back and forth the pictures. "Wanna see? It's not much, but it's enough to ruin you."

When I look at Ichigo, his head is down, wiping his face with the back of his hands. I can't see his eyes, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's crying.

"You better go," I stand, fixing my jeans. "I still need to print these out."

Ichigo's hand shoots out to grip my leg, making me stop. When I look down on him, he's pleading with his eyes. I expect him to beg me to stop. He looks away instead.

"Fuck you." He mutters.

"Fuck you right back." I smirk.

He let's go of my leg, reaching for the box of tissues on the coffee table and grabs a handful, wiping his face until there's no cum left. I bet his face must feel disgusting considering the frown on his face. He runs a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"It's not fair. You tricked me. You took more pictures. You lied."

"I'm a paparazzi, it's my job. I'm not supposed to be fair." I place my camera on the coffee table, watching him. He glances at my camera, but doesn't move to touch it.

"You wanna know what Paparazzi means, for real, Grimmjow?" He asks, somehow finding the will to smirk up at me, like what he has next is going to upset me just as much as I've upset him.

"It means pest. You're a fucking pest."

My smirk drops. Ichigo stands, scowling at me.

"You must really be a sad person if this is all you can do to somebody."

I'm expressionless. In reality I don't even fucking care about what he says about my job. I just get an itch. An urge. Ichigo yells when I grab him without warning. I squeeze his arms hard, pulling him flush against my chest.

"You don't know me well enough to say shit like that." I keep my hold when he tries to move away.

"Like wise." He glares.

I want to slap the dirty look off his face, but I want to kiss him too.

"Then let's get to know each other better," I suggest.

He's trying to fight back a blush. I can't stop myself from leaning in and pressing my lips against his. I have to admit, I'm seriously horny right now and when I'm around Ichigo it's like I have no control. His lips move against mine, exciting me and I nibble on his bottom lip until he opens up for me and in a matter of seconds his tongue is in my mouth. Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talking bout.

He slings his arms around my neck, letting me take lead in this make out session we got going on. I literally want to throw him on the floor and fuck his brains out right now but instead I find myself walking back, pulling him with me. He stumbles forwards, his body meshing into mine and we're literally bumping into everything trying to get to my room.

"Grimm," he breathes, making me groan in return. Well shit. When did I get so hard? I grasp the top of his pants, yanking hard enough to expose his thigh and he yelps in surprise. His hands run down my chest, pulling my shirt off. He licks his lips, gazing at my bare chest and shit; it's so much of a fucking turn on when he tries to take control even though we both know I can turn that shit around any minute. His lips are on mine again, and his hands reach for my belt tugging me against his body.

"Did you really miss me?" Ichigo asks, already having undone my belt, popping the button open and pulling at my zipper. At first I don't know where that question came from, but I remember the text I sent him before our phone session. I'm kind of surprised when he grabs my ass but I'm not complaining. I think it's hot.

"Looks like you missed me more," I tease, running my hands down his sides, making him shiver. I yank his shirt off and his pants are gone in an instant. We're both naked and hard and fucking hell we sure are impatient because we don't even make it to the bed, toppling to the floor.

I can't wait anymore, roughly grabbing him and pushing him down under me, elbows and knees to the floor, his back arching so his ass is the main attraction.

I spit into my hand and stoke myself. I spit again, this time it hits his skin and I smear it into him, pushing a finger into the first ring of muscle and he jolts, moaning my name.

"Fuck, Ichi," I mutter, withdrawing my fingers after scissoring his hole.

"I thought you said you weren't going to sleep with me again," I shoot at him, smirking when he looks back at me with a glare.

"Shut up," Ichigo pants.

He turns his head to look forward again, his fingers spread out in front of him as I spread the globes of his ass apart, leaning in to lick at his hole, lapping a few times until I decide to push my tongue in.

I would smirk at the realisation and excitement rushing through me, but my face is literally right up against Ichigo's perfect ass and I hardly believe this shit is even happening.

Whoa. My tongue is officially in Ichigo Kurosaki's ass.

Ichigo gasps, rubbing his cheeky ass into my face as I continue plunging my tongue in and out, an endless string of moans and gasps making me hard as fuck. His little moans are pushing me over the edge so I pull my tongue out his ass, making him shudder and grab the base of my cock, impatiently guiding myself to his entrance.

He absolutely screams when I plunge into him.

I kiss the lower part of his bumpy spine in apology. He's trembling and groaning under his breath, gasping when I start withdrawing slowly, enough for him to accommodate me. When I push back into him further he chokes, a whimper following soon after. He grabs his own dick and takes a sharp breath, pushing back against me in time to my thrusts, gasping every time I spear deeper and deeper into him. I have no intention of stopping once I start and soon my slow thrusts turn fast and erratic, constant moans spilling from his mouth.

"Fuck…yes, ah! Right there, Grimmjow!" He practically sobs, pushing back against my thrusts hard, crying out, sending a jolt of unbelievable pleasure through me. I keep up the pace, constantly aiming for what he's begging for. Ichigo's clawing at the floor, begging me harder, faster. Fuck. He starts tugging on his own hair when I comply, elbows and knees pressed into the floor to support him.

"Don't stop, don't fucking stop, Grimm I'm so close," I can hear the desperation in his voice.

He's going to make me explode. If he keeps moaning like that I'm seriously considering kidnapping him so he never goes. I reach out and grip his hair which in turn makes him let go of his own hair and I pull back, earning another delicious yelp from him, pounding so hard and fast that he clenches really hard around me and breathes faster. With a loud cry Ichigo comes, shaking and gasping for air. I let go of his hair and keep going even though he's slumping forwards, trying to catch his breath. The tugging below my navel starts up again and I know I'm getting close.

When I notice that he's looking back at me, mouth open slightly, brown eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed pink, I lose it, releasing so hard that I growl feeling his muscles clenching around me. I pull out of him slowly, watching some of my cum leaking out of him. He's trembling as I push a finger inside him, a low moan coming from Ichigo sprawled out, still watching me as I pull my fingers in and out, milking my own sticky cum out of his ass and licking our mess off my fingers. Ichigo's staring at me like he can't believe what he's seen, but I know he thinks it's hot.

Breathing hard, sweaty and hot, my chest slides over his back as I bite into his shoulder. Ichigo yells, pulling himself around so his lips meet mine in a hot, sticky clatter of teeth and lock of lips, chest still moving up and down rapidly. I don't realise how hard my fingers are digging into his hips until Ichigo swats my hands mumbling into my lips before pulling away. I pull myself out of him feeling completely spent but extremely satisfied, immediately looking at his shoulder. I must have bit him pretty hard because I can see the little dints forming in his skin, how red his shoulder has gotten so quickly. I smirk, and he frowns at me, touching his shoulder.

"You're mine," I crawl towards him, gripping his chin so his eyes look directly into mine.

"Don't fight me."

"If I keep doing what you want…you won't sell those pictures right?" Ichigo asks, completely fucked. I don't know how he can even ask me that after I fucked him that hard.

"I'm not making any promises." I say, remembering I left my camera on the coffee table. I'll have to take it before Ichigo thinks about getting his hands on it. As long as I have those pictures, he won't be able to stop me from blackmailing him for as long as I want.

Still in a daze Ichigo nods, looking in the direction of my connected bathroom. I let go of his chin, slumping back, watching him.

"Mmm shower," he says, getting up slowly and cringing. I continue to watch him even after he's in the bathroom and stepping into my shower, adjusting the water.

I follow after him, stepping in and turning him around so he's facing me again, pressing my hand against the wall by his head, the warm water spraying down on us.

"I'm serious. You're mine, strawberry. No one else can have you. You'll find I get jealous easily."

I watch Ichigo blush before saying, "Okay, okay. Can I shower now?"

I grin and he smiles, reaching for the soap.

* * *

 **Sorry I've been gone for so long, hope this makes up for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

I find it ironic how I can be so obsessed with Ichigo Kurosaki and not give a single fuck at the same time. I only want him. I don't care about his movies or the fact that he's a celebrity. There's something about Ichigo that's got me addicted. I think that if he wasn't even a celebrity, if he was just some guy off the street, I'd still be inclined to go talk to him.

I'm at the premier Ichigo's supposed to be at for his new movie. I'm sitting in my car, parked across the road and there are so much paparazzi I can't see a single shred of celebrity anywhere. This doesn't bother me. I'm not here to take photos. I don't see the use of going there and taking any photos since every other guy with a camera is going to get the same photos, so the pay wouldn't be as good. I'm here for a better reason. A plan.

I pick up my camera and go through the playback. I'm staring at the two pictures where Ichigo is giving me a blow job. I don't want to cut my time short with Ichigo. I took these extra pictures of him because I need to reinforce my control. I don't want to leak these photos, but I don't want to get rid of them either. I need something more to keep him with me for longer, even if it's blackmail. I turn my camera off and put it on the seat beside me, focusing my attention back outside.

I watch limo's arrive. I see some celebrities as they step out. It's super early, but pictures are already being leaked online, and from where I sit, on my phone, it's so easy to know what's going on without leaving my car. I'm looking at pictures of celebrities as they're walking the red carpet and by the looks of it, getting bombarded with a lot of cameras. I see a picture of Rukia, dressed in a long black sequin dress, soaking in attention. Directors, film critics, producers. All the big shots in the industry are here. Then I see Ichigo. I stare at his picture longer than the others. Damn. I love how his suit is tailored to him like that, hugging his tight, and smooth lean body. I especially like his hair that looks so soft I want to touch it. His face is perfect and just about everything else about him is too.

I readjust myself in my seat and look away from my phone. I think I've been staring for over five minutes, and I get the urge to get out of my car, walk up to Ichigo, and kiss that smug look off his fucking face. Let the whole fucking world know he's mine. But I don't move and I can't stop looking. In another picture he's looking away like he's looking for something or someone. Me. He's looking for me. I'm grinning. I bet he expected to see me, trying to get pictures since it's a pretty big thing tonight. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not there. At least I'm still fucking shit up in his mind even though I'm not there to physically do it. Rather than going there trying to push past all the other paparazzi I have to stick to my better plan and sitting here and waiting until the premiere ends is when the real deal begins.

Finally everyone starts heading inside and paparazzi are being pushed away by security guards. The premiere must be starting and so is my long ass wait. I'm going to have to entertain myself, and jacking off in my car to cure the boredom isn't on the list. If I leave and come back, I'll probably miss Ichigo's car. I can't have that if I want to stalk his ass over to his house. I want to know where he lives but the brat won't tell me, so I'll find out for myself.

After the premiere ends I wait until the crowds disperse. I watch cars leaving with celebrities inside but I keep my eye out for Ichigo's car that when I spot him, I start the engine and follow him. I keep a safe distance so the driver doesn't realise that I'm stalking them. Wow. I'm going to this length and I briefly wonder what Ichigo will think, say or even do about this. I feel all suspicious and shit.

I get to Ichigo's place just as his car arrives and park my car away from sight. I run through the trees like a wild banshee trying to beat Ichigo from getting into his own house. The brass black gates shine under the moonlight, groaning deliciously as Ichigo's car pulls up into the drive way. I watch from the tree I managed to climb, overlooking into a room with the window partly open. I slink inside what looks like a bedroom. If this is Ichigo's, it's my lucky night to land it into his room so quickly and easy as fuck. I stand on tip toes, trying to get down from the ledge inside without stacking it. I hear Ichigo's voice followed by a female. Sounds like Rukia. What the fuck? I thought he was alone. I lose balance, feet going in opposite directions as I land face first into darkness. I can't see shit. My body feels stuck. I try to move my arms. Nope. Try to move my legs so I can stand up. Double nope. I hear the door slam open. Now I'm fucked. By this point I realise that I've fallen face first into the side of the bed and wall, my legs up in the form of a handstand, my arms tucked into the side between my body making it almost impossible to move without help. Well shit. Maybe it's not my lucky night.

"What the actual fuck?" Ichigo mutters. He must have recognised my ass hanging in the air.

I start struggling, "I'm fucking stuck! Get me out!"

Ichigo must realise by now that it's me. Yep, good ole Grimmjow breaking in through the window and getting his stupid ass stuck between the wall and bed. Only I would manage something so weird. The sudden realisation hits me. I have no idea if it's just Ichigo or Rukia with him.

"Grimmjow you son of a bitch," Ichigo's whispering kicking my ass hard. Literally. On the third kick I'm unstuck and getting to my feet. Ichigo's pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing you psycho?" He grumbles.

Before I can say anything Rukia starts talking on the other side of the closed door.

"Hey Ichigo, I'm coming in."

Oh fuck. Shit. Ichigo looks mortified. We stare at each other trying to figure out what to do. I actually have to contain myself from doubling over in laughter. He grabs me by the collar and hauls me into the closet.

"What, hey!" I start but he slams a palm over my mouth.

"Just shut the fuck up and stay in the closet."

I raise a brow. Damn. This is hot. I'll let Ichigo hand gag me any day of the month. Ichigo moves his hand and slams the closet shut in my face. Rude. I hear the bedroom door open and restrain myself from making any noise. If Rukia sees me shit is probably going to hit the fan and I'm not ready for some pms.

"Were you just talking with someone?" Rukia asks.

"Uh, no." Ichigo says.

I bite my lip, trying not to laugh. It's goes quiet. I can't see anything since it's so dark in here.

"I thought I heard someone," Rukia says.

"I was making a snapchat," Ichigo lies.

A snapchat. Are you serious?

"Okay," Rukia says.

"I'm going to change. I'll come downstairs when I'm done."

I hear the door close. I'm guessing Rukia's out of the room because Ichigo opens the closet.

Ichigo's face is slightly red.

"Hey babe," I snicker and Ichigo gives me the stare.

Ichigo pulls me out of the closet.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? Why did you follow me? What if Rukia saw you?"

I ignore all his questions.

"You're so beautiful."

I know he didn't expect me to say that in particular. I didn't plan to say it but I mean it.

"Grimmjow, seriously," Ichigo turns away from me, but not before I see the cute blush on his face. Fuck he's sexy, even when he's mad.

"What are you even doing in my house? You broke in."

"I missed you." I admit.

He doesn't move, staring at me as I get closer to him.

"Fuck you smell so good."

"Grimm-"

I grip his chin and press my thumb into his bottom lip. He's still watching me. His mouth opens slightly and his eyes slowly close. I cup the side of his face and trail my thumb over his cheek so I can kiss him. He lets me take control over the kiss and for fucks sake I want him.

"Where were you?" Ichigo asks when we pull away. "I didn't see you at the premiere."

So he _was_ looking for me.

" I was there."

"But I didn't see you…"

"Exactly," I grin, feeling my canines poking out. I move away and kick back on his bed.

"So are you gonna have a sleep over and pillow fight with your bestie or let me stay instead?"

Ichigo actually pauses to think about it. I have a fifty percent chance of sending Rukia's ass off home and having Ichigo all to myself.

"No one's staying over. My managers coming over tomorrow morning so you can't stay." Ichigo starts taking off his suit. I stare at his almost naked body and he knows it but it doesn't bother him. I watch as Ichigo throws on a casual top and jeans.

"Tell your manager to not come over."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo groans.

"I wanna spend the night with you," I get up from the bed and grab his waist, pulling him into my lap. I kiss and suck on his warm neck, making him shiver. I know he likes it. He turns to look at me.

"I'm serious. You have to go."

I stare at him and he gives me a pleading look. When I don't say anything, Ichigo gets closer, nose slightly brushing mine. His staring into my eyes and speaks in a low tone.

"I'll let you do me all weekend if you go now."

He's playing with the collar of my shirt. My cock twitches. He presses his soft lips onto mine for a moment then pulls away. I can't help but grin.

"You trying to control me now, baby?" I whisper, squeezing his ass.

"Maybe I am," Ichigo bites his lip.

I smirk. "You better have that pretty tight ass ready for me then."

Ichigo blushes. He moves off my lap and I stand.

"Alright, I'm going then," I say. I really don't want to go but that promise Ichigo made is a little hard to resist. I'm about to take my ass out the window the same way I came in, hoping I don't land on my head and potentially kill myself.

"Oh by the way," I say before I leave, "If we have a sleepover I want you to know that I'll kick your ass at pillow fighting. I'm pretty damn good."

His nose crinkles and the corners of his eyes squint slightly as he starts laughing. I like the way he sounds and I catch myself smiling at him for it.

* * *

 **Grimmjow is going to start playing nice and not be so abusive anymore lol. That'll be interesting. I think the toughest part about writing Grimmjow is making him nice to Ichigo. Or is that just me? I feel like I still need to make him an asshole regardless of how good he gets. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

Two days have passed since I broke into Ichigo's house. It's still the start of the week so I have to wait until the weekend to actually get my hands on him again. I could easily let my non-patient tendencies get the better of me and actually threaten Ichigo to see him again sooner but for some reason I really don't want to do that. I've still got the upper hand in the situation anyway, especially if Ichigo decides to stop playing by my rules, so I'll let him have his way for now.

Even though I'm blackmailing Ichigo, I still want to do more than just have sex with him. I have to admit, sex with Ichigo is addictive. I crave him. But I want to know what he's doing most of the time, especially when he's not with me and seeing him almost everywhere isn't helping my urges.

Ichigo's still busy with some work related shit. Since the big movie ended and they had their premier, there's still other places Ichigo needs to go. In the meantime I'm stuck missing him. I can't stop thinking about him. I see Ichigo in movies, on TV, and almost in every magazine I pick up. I'm not complaining. Since I'm blackmailing him I need to keep an eye on him whether he knows it or not, so seeing what he's up to when he's not with me is easier. There's no denying it. Ichigo fucking Kurosaki is everywhere.

I decide to go downtown. I pick up a new celebrity magazine, pay the guy and walk off to a busy coffee shop close by. I need to get back into snapping more pics of other celebrities too and since this place is usually frequented by celebrities, it's probably going to be easier for me to get some pictures without putting much effort into it. I order a coffee looking forward to this caffeine hit and take a seat by the window, camera tucked next to me on the seat. I open up the magazine; go through the colourful pages, looking at all the celebrities making news, whether it is drama, scandals or new movies and music. I snort at some celebrity fuck ups, looking up to see model Neliel Tu walk in, her turquoise hair straightened, white cap and skinny jeans accentuating her assets. I turn my camera on and snap a picture of her getting a frappe. I put my camera down and turn the page onto a whole new spread. Take a sip of my coffee as I read the huge hot pink text on the page.

ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND RUKIA KUCHIKI'S RELATIONSHIP!

I choke on my coffee resulting in some spilling on my shirt and I start having a coughing fit in the corner. Some people turn to look at me until I stop coughing. What the actual fuck? I ignore them as they start to go back to their own business and I immediately look at the larger picture printed on the magazine amongst many other pictures and a mixture of writing on both pages. This got to be bullshit.

I can't help but roll my eyes because Rukia's naked again. She's holding a bed sheet covering her bits. Her tits are covered, and the majority of her ass, but I see her crack. I stare at her for a bit, wondering why she's posing for a phone quality image like this. I look up from Rukia to see that there's a mirror in the picture, behind Rukia which lets me see who's taken the picture. I start to squeeze the magazine so hard it starts to bend strangely.

Ichigo's in the picture too, because he's the one taking the picture. I can see his reflection in the mirror, holding the phone. It starts to sink in. A mirror selfie with Rukia's naked ass and Ichigo in a plain white tee. As always, Ichigo and Rukia are the main attraction. I stare at the picture so long my eyes start to dry out. I slap the magazine down. I don't really believe what I'm seeing here. Pissed is an understatement. I move my jaw from side to side, hearing it click. I'm irritated and the next time I see Ichigo it might get a little crazy.

I'm starting to conjure up thoughts that maybe Ichigo was doing this behind my back all along, and then my mind goes back to when Ichigo came home with Rukia that night I broke into his house. I slump back in my seat. He said they were just friends but this looks like something more. I understand the nude shoot in the magazine they did a while back before I met Ichigo, and I get he's gonna be doing shit like this since he's a celebrity but this is bothering me cause he's mine, not hers. Ichigo took the photo himself like he doesn't realise that his fucking blackmailer will see this shit. So what's going on now? Is Ichigo seriously fucking her now? What the fuck. He better not be fucking with me.

The next thing I'm doing is getting out my seat, grabbing my camera and the magazine, and walking out of the coffee shop. I'm dialing Ichigo's number as I walk to my car, glaring at the sidewalk. He doesn't answer. I get in my car, throw the magazine into the passenger seat beside me and call again. He doesn't answer. I'm about to throw this damn phone out the fucking window. I want to talk to him and I'm not going to deny that I'm feeling jealous.

I get to my apartment and drop the magazine onto my glass coffee table. Since Ichigo didn't answer my calls, I decide not to call him again. I'm going to ignore this until his work is done, and then I'm going to ask him about it. But in the meantime, I'm going to get back into my own work. There's still a lot more celebrities out there that I'll be able to get some pictures of to submit into the magazine's and make my pay, so long as I find some good stories. Better yet, it'll help take my mind off waiting to have him. Ichigo may be depriving me of sex until the weekend but he ain't depriving me from stalking his ass.

* * *

After another two days I realise that I can't stop following Ichigo around. I've been doing it so much that I could be classified as some type of stalker. I don't know if I'm going fucking crazy or not but after seeing that shit in the magazine about him, I feel the need to know where he is all the time. I'm not mad at Ichigo for what I read in the magazine, I'm just annoyed, because he knows that I keep track of that shit even if he doesn't look at the news about himself. So here I am, parked out the front of some expensive shopping district, wearing a dark shade of designer sunglasses waiting in the car for Ichigo like I'm undercover or some shit. I followed Ichigo here and he doesn't even know. He's inside the building, shopping. I stay seated in the driver's seat because if I leave my car I risk him spotting me.

I briefly wonder what Ichigo will think about this if he sees me, or realises what I'm doing. I know, stalking was never in the deal but I can't help myself. Knowing his attitude Ichigo's probably going to confront me about stalking him everywhere when he finds out about it. Probably thinks me breaking into his house is going to be the only time but nope. The moment he sees me in public he'll start asking questions and I expect him to. Even though I got the control over Ichigo, he still doesn't let that stop him from trying to have his own way and strangely enough I actually like that about him.

Finally Ichigo walks out of a shop holding designer bags, his bodyguard close behind. I watch as Ichigo walks past my car. For a second I think he's not even going to look my way so I don't bother to hide. Right now, I don't really care if he sees me because I kind of want him to. He turns his head, and to my wishes, he looks directly at me. I smile as Ichigo notices me inside, freezing momentarily. His eyes are wide from realisation. He may even be a little surprised because I know he wasn't expecting to see me here. His body guard says something, probably asking if he's alright or something. I'm smirking now at Ichigo and he doesn't react. I have a feeling Ichigo knows I've seen the picture with him and Rukia. I stick my tongue out and Ichigo frowns at me. Then he acts like nothing even happened and starts walking again but he's scowling and I already damn know he's going to say something about this. I watch as Ichigo walks until he gets into his own car and they drive off. I want to keep following him but I stop myself. No point now that Ichigo already saw me. I sit for a little bit longer expecting Ichigo to send me a text to stop following him or something but nothing comes.

And now the more I think about it, I think Ichigo actually likes this shit. I mean, he is a celebrity after all, he gets it all the time but since it's me doing it, he's not about to do something drastic about it. Maybe he likes it when I do this, and I guess I'm going to find out soon.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like the change in Grimmjow lol, I'm def laughing at his stalker behavior. Upcoming chaps are gonna have more of that romantic stuff going on so although there's no smut in this chapter, there will be a lot real soon! ;p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** This chap has a daddy kink lol. Thought I'd warn just in case. It'll be in this chap for now though if you guys like it I can add it into future chaps too.

* * *

I pad into my kitchen topless and pour myself something to drink until I hear knocking on my front door. I'm not exactly expecting anyone, and I consider ignoring it but the knocking intensifies with every second. I open the door to see Ichigo. I'm kind of surprised because I wasn't expecting him. After he caught me following him around, he didn't call me at all and I decided against calling him too.

"Why're you stalking me? Isn't blackmailing me enough?"

Wow Ichigo, coming at me full force aye? Looks like he's here looking for answers.

For a moment I don't really know what to say. I just stare at Ichigo because I realise that I haven't seen him this close for a few days and I need to soak in the sight of him. He's dressed in casual clothing. Didn't even bother to disguise himself in any way. As usual I see his signature scowl, waiting for me to answer him.

"Come inside before someone sees you," I say, watching as he walks in and I close the door.

"Answer me Grimmjow."

I shove my hands into my pockets, smiling.

"It's not stalking. I'm making sure you're okay."

OK. There's probably a bit of bullshit in what I just said and he already knows it.

Ichigo squints his eyes. "So breaking into my house, following me everywhere and most of all: blackmailing me isn't a part of stalking? That makes sense."

I roll my eyes.

"I fucking love you. That's damn why I'm following your ass everywhere."

"Why're you so obsessed with me?"

Ichigo's pretty pissed but it makes me smiler harder. So what if I'm obsessed? He's the best damn thing I could have got my hands on. I start to remember the magazine I read a few days ago with Ichigo and Rukia's relationship and now's the best time to bring that up too.

"Why don't you explain the picture."

"What?" Ichigo looks confused. I walk over to my coffee table, grab the magazine and show him the picture. Ichigo's face lights up in realisation.

"Oh, that one."

"I toss the magazine aside, not caring where it smashes into and cross my arms. "So. Explain."

Ichigo frowns. "What's your problem?"

I find it funny that we both want answers from each other and neither one of us want to answer first.

"Why does it look like you guys just finished fucking and you take a selfie like that with Rukia's ass hanging out."

Now Ichigo folds his arms over his chest, staring at me defiantly.

"Sorry Grimmjow I didn't know Rukia's ass offended you so much."

Shit here we go with him defending his friend again.

"You told me you were just friends."

Ichigo doesn't saying anything and it's starting to bother me.

"It's not like your my boyfriend." Ichigo says.

"Yeah I am," I but in.

He stares at me for a moment like this is supposed to be some type of joke but soon he realises, blushing.

"Grimmjow…"

"Got a problem with that?"

"So we're a couple now?" Ichigo's smiling now.

I'm smiling too but I still need Ichigo to clear this magazine shit up with me.

"Yep," I say, "now tell me bout this magazine bullshit."

Ichigo chews on his bottom lip.

"Grimm it's not serious. We only did it cause…"

Ichigo abruptly stops talking as I unfold my arms, shaking my head in understanding. Ichigo's watching me, waiting for me to say something but I don't speak. I get what's going on now. Relationships between famous celebrities pay a lot of attention from fans and bring in a lot of money so I see why Ichigo's doing this fake relationship shit with Rukia. Can't say I like the girl but I'm not exactly threatened by her either so this shouldn't be a problem. I'm slightly annoyed that I didn't think of this before but even though I know this is a fake relationship, it still bothers me that Ichigo went along with it.

Ichigo sighs, "you said you were jealous but I thought you were kidding. Don't be so mad."

"Can't help it," I grin, moving in close. I can't stay mad at Ichigo for too long, especially when hes on my mind almost all the time and since he's cleared some of this up with me I'm feeling a lot better to see him so I'm going to be straight out honest with him.

"I'm not a sharer. Never will be. So what if I'm jealous? I told you you're mine. No one else will have you."

I grab Ichigo by the waist and pull him close. He wraps his arms around my neck.

"You didn't actually sleep with her, right?" I ask.

"No. Like I said, it's only for entertainment and it doesn't mean anything because Rukia's fucking Renji." Ichigo stops talking abruptly, his eyes wide as he covers his hand over his mouth.

Obviously Ichigo didn't mean to share that piece of information with me and it's got me laughing. I'm not even surprised. Shit, I should have expected something like this.

"You didn't hear that," Ichigo says, making me smirk.

"You just told a paparazzi that. I'm not making any promises."

Ichigo doesn't say anything but continues looking at me.

"So how long will this shit fake relationship with you and Rukia last then?"

" I don't think it'll last too long, especially if Rukia decides to share her relationship with Renji."

Or if a particular paparazzi shares it for them. I'm grinning. At least I know this fake relationship with Ichigo and Rukia will be short lived, and I can still see Ichigo whenever I want.

"So you still gonna do whatever I want yeah?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answers.

"Good boy." I nibble on his ear. Ichigo leans his head back, looking into my eyes. He presses his hands firmly against my chest, smirking.

"We're not having sex today."

"What about tonight?"

"It's not the weekend yet." Ichigo reminds me.

What the fuck is so special about the weekend? I'm not exactly the patient type but now I'm starting to suspect Ichigo is up to something.

"Then I'm not letting you go until then." I grab his arm.

Ichigo opens and closes his mouth to say something, eyebrows knitted together.

I wasn't kidding when I said I would kidnap his ass. Kurosaki stares at me then pulls his arm away. He looks at the front door then back at me.

"What do you mean?"

He knows exactly what I mean though he doesn't look angry so I think he's just playing with me. I pull him towards the couch and push him to sit. Ichigo falls back and lands on the couch, frowning at me.

"You can't do this Grimmjow, I never agreed to being kidnapped."

"Think you'd love it if I kidnapped you," I smirk, "I just want you to stay."

"Okay, I'll stay you big baby." Ichigo slumps against the couch and crosses his arms.

I can tell Ichigo's a little mad at me. I can't blame him. After all, I've spent the last few days following him around without his consent and now I'm not letting him leave. I sit down on the chair, watching him. Ichigo's looking away from me, facing the balcony. He's giving me a full dose of his stubborn attitude again, remaining quiet and it makes me wonder what's going through his mind. Is he thinking up a way to get back at me? Maybe he's trying to figure out how to get out. I keep staring at him and I don't really care if it's annoying him. He starts to smile slowly, like he's struck with an idea.

Ichigo stands and takes his top off. I don't take my eyes off him. He knows I'm watching. Ichigo turns around so I'm looking at his back. He grips his pants and slowly pulls them down, bending over as he pulls the pants off his foot. He tosses the pants to the side and turns to face me in his underwear. I don't know what the fuck he's doing. Ichigo's denying me sex but he just stripped down in front of me like that. Now he has the nerve to strut around my house, practically naked. I notice he's ignoring me. I can't stop staring. I slowly start to realise what he's doing. He's teasing. He's fucking teasing me.

"Hey, I know what you're up to," I say and Ichigo turns around to smirk at me.

He faces away from me again, bending over the counter of my kitchen so his backside is the main attraction and starts swaying his ass from side to side. It's fucking hypnotising and he's acting like it's no big deal. He arches his back then bends lower until his chest is sliding against the counter top. He turns his head to look at me over his shoulder, eyes lidded and his cheeks flushed. I grab my dick through my pants. I'm staring at his thighs and ass. When I avert my gaze to his face, we make eye contact and he visibly shivers. I'm mad and hard at the same time.

Ichigo looks away and I have to restrain myself from getting up and grabbing him. He really turns me on. Ichigo moves off the counter and walks past me. He doesn't even look at me. Ichigo moans when he stretches out on the couch. He sits up and starts playing with the sides of his underwear. Pulls the elastic high and low, twisting. Oh fuck. If he keeps this up I'm going to cream my pants. I growl, and this seems to get Ichigo's attention. He looks at me, as if only noticing me now. I can't believe he's doing this to me.

"What are you looking at, daddy?"

Wait. What? My eyes widen slightly. Ichigo's giving me an innocent look. What's gotten into him? I know about this kink but didn't realise Ichigo has it. I bite my lip, palming my erection through my pants. I don't know what's so hot about Ichigo calling me that but it's driving me insane. I'm close to snapping any minute now. I'm about to take him like there's no tomorrow.

"Is daddy mad?" Ichigo asks, tilting his head. He's playing with me. I fucking know it.

"Call me that again and I'm going to fuck you right now whether you want it or not."

"You said you're not going to force me, remember?" Ichigo smiles at me.

"Yeah I remember," I lick my lips.

"So that means you don't fuck me unless I want it."

"Stop playing hard to get," I remind him, "you already know I get what I want Ichigo."

"I know," Ichigo says, still playing with his underwear.

Fuck. Why does he have to tease me like this? I finally shove my hand into my pants and grip my dick, stroking slowly. If he's not going to let me fuck him then he should at least give me something to jack off to.

"Then put on a little show for me before I go fucking crazy looking at your perfect body."

Ichigo bites his lip. I'm good at persuading and I know he's thinking about it. I know he wants me badly, but Ichigo's stubborn enough to have it his way but in the meantime he's torturing me.

"I'm denying you. No shows. No sex. Suffer."

I throw my head back and laugh. Oh shit. He's serious.

"I'm not a masochist," I say staring at the ceiling. "I don't like suffering."

I look at Ichigo again and he changes position on the couch. He bends over the top again. That's it. He can't get away with teasing me like this. I get up, take my hand out of my pants and get on the couch. I grip his hips from behind and thrust against his ass hard making him buckle forward, basically dry humping him. Ichigo slaps my hands away and moves quickly to face me, scowling. I grin back.

"What? You can't blame me. You're irresistible and I fucking love it."

Ichigo looks away, smiling.

"You're really hard. I felt it."

Well no fucking shit I was grinding against him like a dog in heat.

"It's your fault."

Ichigo starts to stir, facing me again.

"Sorry daddy."

FUCK.

The fact that Ichigo's blushing and still saying that is turning me on even more. I grab Ichigo's face with both hands and kiss him. He kisses me back, slinging his arms around my neck. He pulls away, looking into my eyes.

"You're still teasing me, that's why you're calling me that hey."

"Hmm, yeah. You deserve it." Ichigo runs a hand through my hair.

"I deserve your ass," I grin.

Ichigo pulls away and gets off the couch.

"I'm leaving. Sort yourself out."

"What?" I ask, watching as he plucks his shirt off the floor. I'm way too hard and he's blue balling me.

"Come on! You want it as much as I do. I know how badly you want my dick."

"Your hand can help you." Ichigo pulls his shirt on.

"I swear I'll sell you out." Empty threat. But I'll try that just in case.

Ichigo pulls his pants on and zips it up.

"That's not fair, I was only playing. I told you, you can do me all weekend. It's not the weekend yet."

Alright, if he wants it that way then so be it. He better not complain about what I do to him when it finally is the weekend though.

"Okay, Ichigo. You know what? I think it's a good thing I'm giving your ass a break, cause on the weekend I'm going to fuck you till you forget your name, until you can't fucking walk. You gonna have me carrying your sexy ass everywhere."

Ichigo scoffs. "Fucking do it."

Is that a challenge? I smirk.

"Why're you saving it for the weekend anyway?"

"I'm going on break since filming is over. I want you to come to my beach house this weekend. Only us." Ichigo says, completely dressed now.

Ah. So that's why he's denying me sex. He's saving it for the weekend at his beach house. I'm not about to say no to that.

"Yeah I'm coming. You don't need even need to ask."

Ichigo smiles, walking to the door.

"Cya, Grimmjow."

I let him go.

I curse; dropping my pants I sit on the couch and jack myself off. Oh yeah. I'm going to make him scream for this.

* * *

 **I'm glad you guys like it so far and Thank you for the reviews! They really do motivate me to keep writing! Well, I can tell you the next few chaps are going to be quite steamy. Stay turnt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ichigo pov**

I'm at my beach house and Grimmjow should be coming over soon. No one is going to be bothering me here, not even Uryu, so I'll be getting quality time with Grimmjow. The last time I was here, I brought Rukia with me. We actually got pretty close here, and that's the main reason why I've invited Grimmjow this time. I don't really understand why I actually like him. I still don't like the paparazzi at all, but I'm starting to see Grimmjow a bit differently than the rest.

I know that the first thing Grimmjow will want is going to be sex. I can already know that much since I promised to give myself to him and went ahead and teased him. I honestly think it's pretty hot calling Grimmjow daddy even though I didn't think I would call him that. I know he wasn't expecting me to say something like that and that's exactly why I said it. While I've spent the whole week denying him from getting in my pants, and having that little bit of control over my own situation I decided to take my own stab at him while I still could and it was pretty fun seeing Grimmjow get frustrated like that.

I can't deny that I like Grimmjow. It's so strange because he's blackmailing me, and technically this is a forced relationship that I don't even need to like him. He's a paparazzi and I'm a celebrity, it doesn't feel right to hear it like that but it feels right to be with him. I'm worried this is all something he's doing to fool me and continue his little game. I want to really know what he's thinking. I could hate him if I wanted but god he's so sexy, I can't exactly bring myself to hate him for wanting me. It's not fair that in the end Grimmjow does have control over me, but in a way, I like his dominant nature. I'm starting to really get used to it now but that doesn't mean I let him take over completely. I do need to protect my reputation after all, so I'm not exactly keen on anyone knowing about this at all. I'm kind of stuck because he's the only man I've actually been interested in and now he's calling me his boyfriend. This is crazy. If someone had told me a few months before I met Grimmjow that all this shit would go down, and that id have a paparazzi for a boyfriend I'd think it was some type of fucking joke. Now it's all a reality and I'm not exactly that angry about it either.

I'm nervous and excited to spend more time with Grimmjow, but I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Grimmjow pov**

Today's the fucking day. I've been waiting all week for this.

I leave my apartment early with a duffle bag of some clothes to Ichigo's beach house. We're going to be alone and I have a strong feeling I'm going to spend the majority of my time doing Ichigo like he promised me and I can't stop the huge grin from eating up my face.

When I arrive, I park my car out of view in his separate garage. Ichigo says it's a way to avoid suspicion, especially from other paparazzi that could potentially find the place. I get that Ichigo's going to have other paparazzi coming after him too. It's something that's settled at the back of my mind, but as long as they don't touch him or spread nasty shit about him than it's alright.

I'm fucking excited to see Ichigo again, so much that I'm already smiling pretty hard. Ichigo opens the door and I have to refrain from pouncing on him.

"Hey," he looks giddy, wearing a white shirt and boxers.

I hold my duffle bag in one hand, eyeing his sweet body for a moment before I walk in. I toss my duffle bag on the couch, it's so fucking clean and tidy in here, all the furniture and decorations look perfectly arranged. I grin, cause soon we're gonna make a mess.

"Hey, beautiful," I lean in to kiss him and Ichigo wraps his arms around me, accepting willingly. He kisses me back long and deep. He's actually in a really good mood, and as much as I love his stubborn little attitude, I like this a lot more about him. Shit I missed him. I lift him and he wraps his strong legs around my waist as I deepen the kiss even more.

I'm probably rushing things here, but I'm not exactly a patient person. I haul Ichigo's ass onto the couch so he's lying down and crawl over him. Ichigo doesn't complain. He moans low, gripping my shirt as I continue my assault on his lips. I love making out with him. He's so fucking good I can hardly get enough.

"Mm, Grimmjow," Ichigo pants when I pull away. "You're impatient."

"I've been patient enough," I play with the band of his boxers as he looks up at me.

"Only a week."

I smirk, cause it doesn't seem like a long enough time to be a big deal but there's only so long he could deny me from being with him. He needs to be punished for this.

I grab Ichigo's wrist and pull him up. He gasps as I make him bend over the couch now, his knees digging into the floor, stomach resting against the seat as he looks back at me.

"W-what the hell Grimmjow?"

I smirk at his confused expression.

"Need to punish you first. I'm gonna spank your pretty ass."

Ichigo starts struggling to get up so I firmly push my hand down on his back and pin him down by the back of his neck with my other hand.

"Hey cut it out!"

"Shush," I yank his boxers down to reveal the smooth globes of his ass. Ichigo sways his ass unintentionally as he continues to struggle but I realise he's hardly trying because if Ichigo really wanted to get out of this he would be strong enough to do so. He's actually going along with this so I decide to keep it up. I lean over his back whispering in his ear.

"Daddy's gonna punish you for making me wait so long, boy."

Ichigo whines, pushing back against my thigh. I know he likes me saying that. Maybe this is a way of getting back at him for teasing me first.

I slap one cheek, watching Ichigo jolt. I slap the other cheek and keep going from cheek to cheek until his ass starts turning red and Ichigo's a whining mess.

"Mmff daddy," Ichigo's voice has a slightly vulnerable edge to it and I love it.

After a few more spanks and Ichigo whining really loud, I pull him up and make him lie down on the couch. He cringes as his ass hits the couch but doesn't complain.

I palm Ichigo's dick and he gasps, already hard. Damn I think him holding out had us both blue balling. I scoot lower on the couch in between Ichigo's legs, my face in line with his crotch. I grip the base of his dick making him shiver, and lick the side of his dick. He peers down at me, watching as I tease him a little bit, until I start sucking, bobbing my head up and down. When I peer up at him with his dick in my mouth, Ichigo's biting his bottom lip. He lets out a shaky breath, watching as I hollow my cheeks, fingers massaging his balls now.

"Haa, shit," Ichigo mutters, thrusting into my mouth in time to hit the back of my throat. I wince, but continue sucking his dick regardless. If he starts gagging me I don't think I'll bring myself to complain. His hands snake into my hair when I quicken the pace. I think he's about to blow cause his grip is hard and he's moaning over and over again until he's got me hard as a rock from his sweet voice. He mutters a string of incoherent words, pulling me off his dick with a pop. He grips his dick and takes a sharp breath before cumming over his shirt.

"Coulda came in my mouth, easier to clean," I smirk and Ichigo blushes trying to catch his breath.

"Grimmjow, that was good."

Fucking oath it was. But this is only the start and we still got a lot of time on our hands to fuck all weekend.

"I'll show ya what's good," I intend to show Ichigo a lot; especially how fucking obsessed I am with him. "So where's the master bedroom?"

"That's last," Ichigo smiles. "Let me show you the whole place first."

I'm itching to check out the other rooms in this place. After all, once I figure this place out I'm going to do Ichigo in every room and most likely on every surface.

Ichigo shows me around the house. He takes me out the back to show me the Jacuzzi and the balcony overlooking the beach. His got a pool, sunbaking beds. The place is fucking huge. Serene, clean and expensive. I'm starting to wonder if there's a bigger reason why Ichigo invited me here because it doesn't seem like he would bring just anyone here. Not that I'm complaining since I know I would have gotten pretty pissed if he came here with someone else. Maybe he's starting to like me too, explains why he didn't really complain about me saying I'm his boyfriend.

* * *

Ichigo's personal chef cooks up dinner and we sit outside at a large table. The cool thing about Ichigo's personal chef is that he keeps tight lipped about anything and everything that goes on in the beach house. The guy doesn't question about me and is only there to do his job. After the jobs done the chef leaves and Ichigo and I have the whole place to ourselves.

After dinner, Ichigo decides to show me the main bedroom last. To me it could be just another room in the house but it's where Ichigo prefers to sleep and I can see why. It's slightly larger than the other rooms with a king sized bed and wooden flooring, a wide window that would bring in plenty of light during the day, leading out to a balcony overlooking the beach that gives a nice view of the beach and the lights at night.

The yellow lamps are on, illuminating his room and I find it the perfect time.

"You gonna give daddy what he wants this time?" I ask, placing both hands on Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo bites his bottom lip looking excited.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" I repeat.

Ichigo pulls his top off and throws it to the floor as if to make emphasis, pulling at my shirt now. Shit I wasn't expecting Ichigo to initiate anything first but I'm pretty fucking into it. He pulls me back with him until the backs of his legs hit the bed and he sits down, looking up at me with his fists in my shirt, traveling lower until his hands are kneading at my crotch. I smirk, yanking my top off and I realise that Ichigo's already trying to pull my pants down.

"And I thought I was being denied sex." I grin.

"Shut up," Ichigo smirks.

Ichigo pushes himself up higher on the bed watching as I crawl over him and capture his lips in a heated kiss. He kisses me back and we spend time enjoying each other's tongues as we make out.

"Missed kissing you," I admit when he pulls away for air.

Ichigo runs a hand through my hair smiling and I dive back in for another kiss and another and another until we're both already naked and Ichigo's spread out in front of me, legs wide apart as I'm in between, pressed against him so there's not even a little gap between us. I grip his ankle, plunging deep into him. He's moaning, panting as I quicken the pace.

"Who's your daddy?" I'm fucking him pretty hard, making Ichigo grip my biceps hard. He gasps, moving his hips to my thrusts. I know he fucking loves this because he's whining and panting and his hard as fuck.

"G-Grimm," Ichigo cries, pressing a foot into my chest. I've got him bent so far he's almost in two. He stares at me, eyebrows drawn in slightly, his lips parted, begging with his eyes. He wants to be touched. Wants me to jack him off or some shit but I'm too far into fucking him to care, besides his got his own hand to do that.

"What you want?" I moan.

Ichigo's palms slap my ass and pulls me harder against him.

"Just-fuck-me-Grimm-jow!"

Ichigo's moaning and it's driving me crazy. He knows I love those pretty sounds he makes because it makes me fuck him even harder.

His hand snakes up to stroke his own dick, jacking himself off to my thrusts. He bites his lip, eyes stuck on mine. I growl, slamming in hard and attacking his lips. I pull back, pull his legs against me tighter and he wraps them around my waist. By now I'm slamming in so hard over and over again. I watch his face, smirking because his mouth is slightly open like a permanent gasp, little cries spilling from him and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"What's ya name?" I tease, knowing he's in no condition to talk back to me. I pinch his nipples, and keep going hard. I'm starting to sweat heart tapping faster against my chest.

"Ah ahh, haaa!"

"Fuck," I grunt, wrapping a hand around his throat and slapping his hand away from his dick with the other. He whines, closing his eyes, letting me have my way with him. I'm grinning because I've got full control of him and he knows it.

"What happen? Forget your own fucking name?"

He sobs. I remove my hand from his throat and he opens his eyes.

Ichigo's gasping to the point that he can't even talk properly. I keep drilling into him at a rapid pace like I've gone crazy but that's what he gets for denying me. I don't want to hurt him, because I can see he's really enjoying this. He likes it when I take control over him.

"Mnn f-fuck, I'm gonna c-cum, haa," Ichigo's breath hitches as he grips his dick in one hand and arches his back, mouth hanging open.

"Daddy!" Ichigo cries out with every spurt, ribbons of cum coating his taut stomach.

I continue to burry deep into him with every thrust, watching as he struggles for breath below me. I pull out making Ichigo gasp and pull the condom off, throwing it into the trash by my bed. He's starting to breathe normally again, brushing his fingertips against my lower abdomen as I jerk at my own release, cumming all over his tight stomach.

He sighs, brushing his inner thighs against me teasingly.

Shit that was good. I kiss Ichigo and he kisses me back. I lie down beside him trying to catch my breath. I feel like I'm on a high and it's only going to get better.

* * *

 **Thanks for the feedback! I took it into account as I was writing this chapter. I decided to go ahead and write a bit from Ichigo's pov to give more insight into his actions. I hope you're liking the smut so far, there's definitely going to be more.**

 **Ps. Not gonna lie, I laughed a lot at 'Who's ur daddy' XD**


	11. Chapter 11

When I wake up, I notice Ichigo's got his arm around me in his sleep, head on my chest. We spent the whole night fucking so I have a feeling he's going to be pretty sore. If the frown on his face even in his sleep is an indication of anything, I already know Ichigo's going to be grumpy when he wakes up.

I cuddle him from behind because he smells and feels so good. I stay like this for a while longer, nibbling on his neck. I get up slowly and grab my camera. I can't really go anywhere without it and for good reason too. Since Ichigo's still asleep I decide to take some pictures of him. I put the camera on the side table when I'm done and decide to wake Ichigo up.

I pull the sheet off, revealing his smooth back. I bite his ass cheek.

Ichigo stirs, eyes still closed. I know he's waking up. He opens his eyes and stares at me, then down at his butt then at me again and scowls.

"Grimmjow!"

I manage to smile even though I'm still biting his ass. Ichigo glares back at me over his shoulder. He pushes my face away and I let go, smiling at the bite mark I left.

"You're crazy," he mutters.

"You love it," I smack his bitten butt cheek and sit up.

Ichigo grabs his reddened cheek and starts rubbing at it slowly, pouting all cute and shit.

I'm turned the fuck on already. Ichigo's still naked from last night. I'm still naked too. Technically we're both ready to go another round first thing in the morning. I'm staring at his ass again. Ichigo buries his face into the pillow and moans. I imagine what else I can do with Ichigo. I wanna blow his fucking mind even harder than ever. My staring doesn't go unnoticed for long. Ichigo looks back at me. He stares at me staring at him and starts to stir a little, like he's about to get up. I stop him before he gets a chance.

"I'm horny," I say.

"What? I just woke up!" Ichigo exclaims.

"At least I'm honest."

Ichigo gasps when I grab his leg and yank him down. He slides down and the position is already perfect. He's on his side slightly, and I've got a grip on his inner thigh, keeping him open. He's leaning on his arm, watching me.

"I'm sore, asshole!" Ichigo protests.

"What's wrong, did I fuck you too hard?" I counter, watching him frown at me.

"Barely," Ichigo challenges.

I know he fucking lying.

"Oh is that right? Want me to remind you how hard I fucked you last night, Ichi? What about you try and walk, I'm sure you can't."

Ichigo's fist hits my abs, but not hard enough to hurt. He's blushing and just a little mad, but I know he liked all of it. So it looks like Ichigo's got a temper this morning and I gotta sort him out.

"And what if I don't want to be reminded?"

I know he's just teasing.

"You're all mine now. You don't get to decide that. Besides, remember your promise?"

I smile at him.

Ichigo laughs, "That's only because I'm letting you."

He reaches out, cupping my cheek. When we make eye contact, Ichigo's giving me the look.

"Kiss me," Ichigo orders.

I grab his hand and hold it. Ichigo wraps his legs around my waist. I lean down and oblige him.

It's all tongue and it's pretty fucking hot. By now my hand is on his dick and I'm stroking him slowly. Ichigo's hard and whines against my tongue in his mouth. His fingers tweak my nipples and his hand slowly travels lower to my hard dick.

Ichigo pulls away enough to push me back against the bed. I watch, hardly containing the grin on my face as he crawls on top of me. He continues kissing me. I let him take some control and it's sexy.

"You might as well ride me since you're already on top of me," I suggest.

Ichigo's getting flustered. He places both hands on my lower abdomen and positions himself comfortably, thighs on either side of me. He doesn't complain about my suggestion. He seems like he wants to try it anyway.

Ichigo takes hold and bites his lip as he slowly slides down on my dick. He moans softly, going lower and lower until I'm completely in him. He's trembling. I place my hands on his hips.

"You good?"

"Mmm… yeah," Ichigo moans, locking onto my eyes.

I rub small circles on his hips and run my hands down his thighs.

Ichigo slowly lifts himself, licking his lips. I put my hands behind my head and relax, watching as Ichigo begins fucking himself slowly.

"Yeah," I moan.

"Hnn like this?" Ichigo asks.

He moves down and up again until his pace is starting to form a good rhythm.

"Yeah, just like that," I encourage.

In no time we're in a fucking trance and it feels hella good. I see the pleasure written all over Ichigo's face. His body. Now and then I thrust up as Ichigo drops himself. He whines when I do it hard enough. He bites his lip pretty hard, making himself bleed but he doesn't stop.

"Fuck…fuck," Ichigo's panting, bouncing on my cock faster now. Harder.

The sound of our fucking echoes in the room, skin slapping against skin, Ichigo's moans and mine melding into one. Good thing we're alone, cause this shit sounds like a fucking porno.

I watch Ichigo as he continues to impale himself on my dick. His eyes are closed. His mouth open slightly. His cheeks are dusted in pink and his voice is fucking mesmerising.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum," I grunt.

"Haah…cum inside me, daddy," Ichigo groans.

I cum hard, shooting my load right into him.

"Fuck," I moan, "yeah just keep going baby."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo moans loudly.

He begins rolling his hips for a moment before going back to bouncing on me.

I keep spurting. Fuck. He really is amazing for doing that to me. I'm glad he's enjoying himself this much but fuck. His voice on its own is enough to keep me hard for him.

His breath hitches and he gasps, his hand quickly coming around to stroke himself. I feel his ass clenching around my dick as he cums all over his hand and my chest. He moves a little bit more, trying to catch his breath. Ichigo stops moving and opens his eyes.

"Shit," Ichigo's still shaking slightly. "That was…that was..."

"That was hot," I murmur.

"Yeah," Ichigo blushes.

He leans down and kisses me again, softly this time. We exchange lazy kisses until he rolls off me in a sticky heap.

"Did I make you feel good?" Ichigo asks, lying by my side now.

He looks up at me and I grin at him.

"You don't even need to ask that," I laugh. "If anything I need to up my game now."

Ichigo's eyes squint when he laughs and I love it.

* * *

I like playing with Ichigo's hair as he lies next to me. I guess he's thinking about something because he's been a little quiet. He slowly looks up at me again and sighs.

"What are we gonna do after this? How long do you want to drag this out?" Ichigo asks. "We can't be together. You're paparazzi. I'm a…"

I scoff, "A celebrity."

I already know that. It seems like the only time we don't think about this is when we're having fun or doing something together that involves little responsibility. I know Ichigo can't exactly do much about the situation. I started this for fun but now I actually don't want to lose him.

"I don't care what you are, I wanna be with you," I admit, and I didn't even fucking fathom saying this shit to anyone, but Ichigo isn't just anyone to me.

He looks up at me seriously.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo's hand rests on my chest, right over my heart.

"But… you want to destroy me."

I stiffen. Sure, I wanted to do that at first. I wanted to see him burn. But now all I want is to make him mine completely, and if I expose him like that then I don't get to have him anymore. The realisation hits me pretty hard and I haven't thought about it like this until now. I look away from him and towards the window.

I know Ichigo's still staring at me. His hand reaches out and pulls my chin back to face him.

"Grimmjow…do you really want to be with me? Because I don't half ass anything. I want to try. With you. But I'm scared because you can just throw me away like trash when you're sick of me."

I hear his voice break at the end but he's too stubborn to cry.

I grab his wrist and pin it to the bed, climbing on top of him. Ichigo stares at me. I see the uncertainty but I want to make him understand.

"I mean it."

And I'll prove it to him.

I sit up and Ichigo does too, watching me.

I grab my camera.

"I wanna show you something," I say, moving into a sitting position on the bed.

"What the hell, Grimm? Why would you bring your camera here?"

I smirk, "I got separation issues okay? Don't judge me."

He snorts. I turn my camera on and go into the playback. The picture of Ichigo's cum stained face appears and his face drops.

"Don't trip out on me, just watch."

Ichigo starts frowning, but he keeps watching. My finger hovers over the delete command on my camera. I delete the first picture and the second. I look at Ichigo again. He doesn't believe what I just did, and I don't believe it either. He's staring like I'm playing him. I don't even have any other copies. It's literally gone now, and it's slowly sinking in.

"Wait, you just deleted them," Ichigo says, looking at me. "Why? Wasn't that your way of controlling me?"

I turn the camera off and put it on the bedside table beside me. This is a new thing for me. I haven't done this for anyone, yet I did it for Ichigo. I still have the original pictures with Ichigo and Renji and the whole coke deal. Since that's what got Ichigo into this situation with me in the first place, that's the one I'll keep for now.

"Still got the original picture of you with Renji that got us into this deal. So nah, I didn't really need those other pictures to control you."

Ichigo nods slowly. He knows this deal isn't over yet. Honestly I don't know when it would be either, but I don't really want it to end so soon. I'm starting to get used to Ichigo. I want to be with him a lot. And sometimes it doesn't even feel like a deal anymore. Doesn't even feel like I'm blackmailing him anymore but that's obviously the big thing here.

Despite that, Ichigo starts smiling.

"I'm glad you did that Grimmjow."

He reaches out to hold my hand. His fingers intertwining with mine and squeezing.

"I think I can start to actually like you now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

Ichigo doesn't answer me. He's still smiling, staring at our hands. I grab him by the waist and pull him close to me. This makes him look at me again.

"Don't tell me you're falling for me."

Ichigo stares into my eyes then turns his face to the side, smiling wider.

* * *

 **OK not gonna lie. I really liked writing Ichigo in this chap haha. I'm really curious about what you guys thought / felt about this chapter! Let me know :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Give me a break," Ichigo mumbles, bent over the dining table butt naked.

I doubt he wants that, since he's been thoroughly enjoying all the shit I've been doing to him. Not only has he kept me on all day and we've been fucking on almost everything at his beach house, I still have the energy to play with him. And shit, teasing him is something I love doing to him.

"Why would I wanna do that?" I tease, running my hands down his toned back.

Ichigo tries to get more comfortable, resting on his elbows. I watch him, laying my hands to rest at the smallest point of his waist.

He arches his back and rubs his ass against my crotch. I don't think he does it intentionally because he looks back over his shoulder at me with a blush.

"My back is sore."

"Is that all?" I smirk, thrusting into him and he gasps, turning away from me.

By now I've already fucked Ichigo in his bed, the kitchen counter and his floor.

"Shit, shit, shit," he cries out when I start a brutal pace. He doesn't expect it at all, and the sounds that are coming out his mouth are just making me go harder.

"G-Grimmjow slow down!" Ichigo flusters.

"Not. A. Chance."

"Hnnnn"

I push his head down and hold him by the back of the neck while I continue pounding into him. He moans loudly against the sound of the table rattling.

A plethora of yes' come tumbling out of Ichigo's mouth and I know I'm hitting that spot again. Funny how he stops complaining when I'm this deep in. He reaches to tug on his own dick but I stop him, swatting his hand away.

"Be a good boy for daddy. Don't touch yourself."

Ichigo lets out a groan. He lays off for a while as I continue my steady thrusts but not long after Ichigo starts whining.

"Please daddy, let me, please."

As much as I love teasing Ichigo, I do want to see him enjoying himself too.

I haven't told him to, but Ichigo's already wrapped a hand around himself and is jerking himself in earnest.

As hot as it is to watch Ichigo from behind, I still want to make things a little more exciting.

I pull out of him and he whines, looking back over his shoulder. His panting, on the verge of screaming at me to keep going. I smirk back at his confused expression. He's so cute sometimes.

"Come on," he mutters, rubbing on me.

"You know you weren't listening to me, right?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Ichigo smirks back at me.

"That's right, Ichigo, what can I do to stop you from touching yourself, hmm?" I grin, already knowing exactly what I'm going to do with him. I just like watching him try to figure it out.

I lean over his shoulder so I'm close by his ear. His face is flushed, a pink tone crawling over the back of his neck to the tip of his ears. He loves it when I'm like this. All rough and controlling and he's perfectly submissive to me.

"Don't move." I say and he nods.

I move away from him and he stays there bent over, watching me in curiosity. I grab a discarded belt off the wooden floor and approach him. His eyes widen and he quickly jerks up when I grab his arms and tighten the belt around his wrists. He doesn't fight me as I pull him away from the table and lye him on the floor. He wraps his legs around my waist and I push his arms up over his head.

"You naughty boy. I'll show you to touch yourself when I don't tell you to." I grin.

"What are you going to do to me, daddy?"

I watch him for a moment, letting all those thoughts flood my mind. I don't think I can get much harder and Ichigo's straining just as much.

I lean in close to his ear.

"You bad boy. I'm going to punish you."

Ichigo moans in delight.

I tug on the shell of his heated ear before pulling up to look at his face.

"You're so perfect. So…fucking…good," I give a quick pat to his heated cheek.

He's blushing like crazy but doesn't say anything. I watch him a little longer, his eyes gazing into mine. Ichigo yelps when I pull his leg up over my shoulder and push into him slowly. I grin against his shoulder, pressing my teeth into his yummy skin.

"Mmph!"

After nibbing on his shoulder as much as I like, I move my mouth away, smiling at him lovingly. I'm still etching my way inside of Ichigo and he's trembling, biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

"So you still haven't got enough of me fucking you?" I laugh, "how many more rounds are we gonna go baby?"

Ichigo moans as I start a series of shallow thrusts.

"As much as you want, daddy."

The shit he says. The mere sight of him like this, wrists tied together above his head and his body helpless with me in control is intoxicating. His voice is just one of the many things. He's driving me crazy. I doubt I can continue going this slow and this shallow. I quicken the pace with a firm grip on his thigh, watching as my dick inches in all the way and Ichigo's mouth drops open and he squeezes his eyes shut.

I double that pace instantaneously. It's pretty obvious I want to get off and so does he.

"Oh fuck," he pants, clenching his hands into fists.

I grab both his legs and yank him onto me, spearing deeper into Ichigo and he makes a high pitched sound, almost like a squeal. I didn't expect to hear something like that from him and I get a warm feeling in the pit of my gut from all the excitement.

"Fuck, Grimm, Fuck," Ichigo's panting for breath and I know he's getting close. He starts saying some shit I don't even understand but I don't care about that right now. All this mind numbing senseless fucking has got us both going mad.

He clenches around me and arches enough to get his hips off the floor only for a moment before he screams and starts cumming all over his stomach. He falls back limply, panting for breath and I follow suit after him.

I sit back on my heels and stare at him. He smiles back at me and I feel my heart skip a beat. I must be staring at him a little too long, because Ichigo is still flustered, squirming.

"Untie me," he mutters blissfully after we've caught out breath. I lean over and pull the belt off him and toss it away. Ichigo sits up and rubs at his wrists, crawling to me and pressing a warm chaste kiss to my lips.

* * *

After this we spend the majority of our time resting, watching something on his flat screen or eating. It's the more usual stuff away from the whole celebrity and paparazzi lifestyle we're so accustomed to and it's for the better. We didn't even talk about anything to do with the deal or the whole blackmailing issue that I almost forgot about it, and I think it's the same with Ichigo too. Even without the whole being inside Ichigo half the time part mixed into things, we're actually more compatible than I would have ever thought before.

We spend the remaining late hours lounging around. And it's oddly calming and something I wouldn't mind having with him more often. It's a great way to not think about shit really. But knowing Ichigo, that mind of his doesn't stop and I'm almost not fazed at all when he brings up the whole deal.

"So why didn't you delete the original photo?" He asks almost out of nowhere.

He's lying curled up beside me, frowning just a little bit but I still notice, even if we are kind of in the dark and the TV screen is the only source of light.

"Why should I?" I say without thinking.

Ichigo tenses.

"I mean," I start, figuring that I shouldn't fuck anything up right now cause it's all going OK for once.

Maybe a little _too_ OK. I dunno. I just don't want to lose him.

"It's more complicated than that."

"You deleted the other two pictures of me. I know this is a deal but…" Ichigo sighs, "I feel like I don't know what's going on in your head."

"Ichigo," I start but don't finish my train of thought.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Ichigo asks.

I don't know if he's confused or just curious, but his face doesn't betray anything and I don't think he's going to fight me on this.

"Later. I'll tell you why later."

Silence settles between us. He sighs under his breath.

"OK," Ichigo mutters.

I know he's not content with that. Sooner or later, I know I'm going to have to tell him why I really kept his original photo.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I know it's been too long. Soon I'll reveal why Grimmjow's keeping the original picture. Hope you enjoyed this chap, and you know reviews keep me motivated.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo already has my underwear yanked down to reveal my ass by the time I wake up. I'm lying on my stomach and I don't know what to think. All I can do is stare back at him. He's being so bold lately.

"Uh. What are you doing?" I ask.

Ichigo's grinning back at me.

"Payback."

I watch him grab a white leather belt. I arch a brow at him. I don't know what he's planning to do with that belt but it's making me feel afraid and aroused.

"Payback for what?" I smirk.

Ichigo folds the belt in half and smacks me on the ass really hard. A loud snap sounds before he smacks me again. I'm yelling, mostly from excitement and the stinging that accompanies the burning sensation.

"That's for tying me up and biting my ass!" Ichigo answers.

"Don't get mad, you loved it." I tease.

Ichigo wacks me again and my mouth drops open more in amusement than pain.

"Damn. Fuckin' hit me again, baby. That was so hot."

Ichigo smacks me again and I hiss. Is he enjoying this?

"Shit. What you trying to do to me?"

"I thought that since I'm letting you have so much fun, I'd mine as well have more fun."

Wait. More like what the fuck is up with that? Why is Ichigo smacking me this early? If this is another one of his kinks I don't know how to feel. Except yeah, it's turning me on a little bit.

"You're so hot." I grin. "So fucking sexy. You know I wouldn't let anyone else do this shit to me."

"Aww. Lucky me." Ichigo laughs.

Ichigo pulls the belt he was just assaulting me with through the loops of his shorts.

I imagine I'll be ripping that belt off sooner or later when I feel like taking Ichigo again and again. Since this is the last day of our time together before going back to our regular lives, I'm determined to make the most of it.

I get up and pull my clothes on.

Ichigo keeps staring at me and I don't know why. I don't ask him either, cause in a way; I don't think he's noticed that he's doing it yet. All good. I love the attention that is being bestowed upon me.

"Anyway, I'm hungry," I say walking to him. "Gonna be a good wifey and cook me breakfast?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes. I kiss him on the cheek. Lick his ear a bit too aggressively.

Ichigo frowns, pulling back to look at me.

"Are you trying to drown my ear with your saliva? You Psycho."

I imitate a shocked expression.

"Says the guy that smacks my ass with a belt!"

We stay silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

I find it amazing how much our relationship has changed since I met Ichigo. We didn't necessarily meet on good terms and I know that this whole blackmailing thing definitely isn't a great first impression, but it just seems way more different now. In a good way. I imagine I'll be able to keep this up with Ichigo so long as no one really catches us together. Obviously, I need to be more careful about seeing him, and making sure he doesn't go and get himself followed on a time when we're going to meet up after this.

The day goes by relatively good, maybe a little too good. A part of me strongly wonders why Ichigo didn't say anything else to me about keeping the original picture. I'm glad, but I know it's still at the back of his mind. Sure I didn't delete that like the other two explicit photos, but the whole idea of Ichigo pulling out of this and even the mere thought of him fooling me crosses my mind. Makes me fucking paranoid. I feel like blackmailing him is my guaranteed way of keeping him but I don't even stop to consider his feelings enough to know what will come of this.

* * *

It's dark when we get in the Jacuzzi. The water bubbles and we sit across from each other.

Again with the staring. I really don't mind, but now it's starting to make me think that Ichigo has some serious shit he wants to talk with me about but I don't know for sure.

Ichigo slowly moves towards me. He steadies himself by holding onto my shoulders. He kisses me softly on the lips then slowly pulls away.

"Hey," I say, cupping his warm cheek.

He closes his eyes and leans into my hand, smiling.

"Don't think I didn't notice your staring all day."

Ichigo opens his eyes. We look at each other for a long moment.

"Something on your mind?" I ask.

"I don't want this to end."

Ichigo doesn't say anything else.

I don't think he gave himself time to think before answering. Ichigo just stares at me and I do it back trying to figure out what he meant by that but I don't think he means the blackmailing part of our relationship.

"This. I don't want to go back to hiding. But I have to."

"Shit I know. But it's alright. We're gonna be alright."

Ichigo nods and I caress his face.

"No one's gonna split us apart, baby."

Ichigo smiles brightly. He leans in to kiss me again, deeper this time. He releases my lips and groans lowly.

"I want you to fuck me, daddy. Long and hard. Please, please."

I wasn't ready to hear that. As if on command, arousal smashes through me and in a matter of seconds Ichigo has used his powers to make my dick hard.

"You wet for me, baby?" I ask against his lips, gripping his waist tighter.

"Obviously, we're in a Jacuzzi." Ichigo smiles cheekily.

"Fucking smart ass," I grip his ass under the water and he mewls against me.

"You ready for my dick?" I ask and Ichigo moans.

"Yes give it to me."

I lift him up from the water and make him lye back against the step of the Jacuzzi.

My fingers dance across his bare abdomen. Ichigo shivers and licks his lips. I watch him pull his shorts down and I grab it when low enough and tug it off the rest of the way. The shorts float away somewhere behind me. Ichigo wraps his legs around me, bitting his bottom lip.

I push my shorts down enough to pull my dick out. I watch him for a moment and he's getting a little impatient.

"Beg for me." I command.

Ichigo whines but plays my game anyway.

"I want your big hard dick in me, daddy."

I groan at the edge in his voice. I know he wants me badly and I want him just as much.

"And how do you want it?" I continue, stroking my dick slowly.

Ichigo starts playing with his dick, watching me.

"Fuck me so hard I forget about anything bad. Make it all better."

Goosebumps prick my skin.

"I will, baby. I will." I husk.

He sounds so vulnerable when I enter him. It's like he waited for it, wanted it all day and now I really want to give him everything. His mouth opens to let out more delicious cries of pleasure.

"Fuck," Ichigo gasps and closes his eyes.

I have a firm grip on Ichigo's thighs. I want to please. I want to show him that I'm the only person that's ever going to give him anything and everything he fucking wants. That no one else measures up to what we got.

"This what you want, huh?" I pant, slamming into him repeatedly.

Ichigo's cries are broken up between begging and moaning my name.

"Yes, Grimmjow…yes please yes."

Ichigo tightens his legs around me, nails digging into my back. Fuck. I don't know how we got to this stage. Never thought Ichigo would be into this rough shit or that it would last this long. He doesn't complain about how hard I'm fucking him, or that I'm gripping his thighs so tight it's probably hurting him. He just takes it. Let's me bury deep into him like we can't get any closer.

We don't last too long. I guess being too horny isn't really a good thing but it does feel amazing. I cum pretty hard, my body shaking from the sensation. Ichigo does too in a long wail. He always looks so damn gorgeous when he's like this.

After a moment to catch our breath, I carry Ichigo into the bedroom and lay him down on the bed and crawl next to him. He's sensitive to my every touch and I can't seem to get enough.

"Ready for round two, Ichi?" I whisper.

Ichigo nods. I get over the top of him and place my hands on either side of his head. I kiss him deeply. Pull him closer to me. I decide I'm gonna be a lot softer now.

"Grimm?" Ichigo asks, slinging his arms around me. He's looking directly into my eyes. He's hesitating and I wonder what's going through his mind until he sighs and starts playing with the back of my hair.

"Make love to me."

I'm stuck staring at him. My heart is going hard in my chest and I wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo's is too.

Is he saying he loves me? Does Ichigo Kurosaki fucking love me?

I sit back on my heels and stare at him like doing that is going to help me understand what exactly it is Ichigo feels for me.

"What?" He asks, a little unsure.

Ichigo sits up and pulls his knees up to his chest. He wraps his arms around himself as if I've never seen him naked before.

I'm speechless because a lot of Ichigo's actions and words are slowly starting to add up and make more sense. I guess I take too long to say anything at all and he doesn't like it.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble fucking me like some whore but you get all weird on me when I say something involving love?"

By the tone of Ichigo's voice I know he's upset. He has a hard time hiding that shit from me after all.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I frown.

Ichigo gets off the bed and goes directly to the bathroom. He doesn't look back at me and I get a feeling I just fucked up and he's starting to hate me again.

"Hey!" I call out to him.

I get off the bed and in a matter of seconds I'm slamming my hand into the door to stop it from slamming shut.

"I don't think you're a whore, Ichigo. I just didn't fuckin' expect you to say that."

He scowls at me, grabs a towel to cover himself and I feel like I'm tearing at the seams. He's pushing me away and I hate every second of it.

"Was this your grand plan, Grimmjow? Make me fall in love with you then hurt me? Is this all you really wanted from the start? Cause if it is then you win."

He's angry and crying and doesn't want me to linger any longer so he uses his strength to force the door shut and I let go because I know that if I don't, he's most likely going to start laying into me.

When Ichigo gets out of the bathroom his hair is dry. He's had a shower and dressed himself in a comfortable shirt and shorts. He walks towards the bed silently and pulls the covers back.

"Hey can we talk now?" I ask.

"I'm really tired," Ichigo says quietly. "Just want to sleep."

"I can leave if you want me to, but you know I don't want to do that." I say.

Ichigo shrugs. Face down. I want to grab him and say I'm sorry. I want make everything alright again but he won't even look at me.

"Let me make it up to you." I try.

Ichigo shakes his head. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Grimmjow you know what this is. We made a deal."

"Doesn't feel like a deal to me anymore," I don't hesitate to say.

"Don't you remember saying you just wanted to have fun then see me burn when you got bored? Are you sick of playing around now, Grimmjow?"

Ichigo wipes at his eyes.

"That's probably why you're still keeping that picture."

"Ichi…"I reach for him but he pulls away. "That's not why."

"No." His voice is quiet now, shaky. My throat tightens and I don't even know how I sound right now.

"Ichigo I'm not bored of you and I'm never going to be."

He turns away from me and gets in the bed.

"Just leave me alone, Grimmjow. I need to be alone. Just go." Ichigo pulls the covers over his head.

I run a hand through my hair and tug at the ends. I don't know how I'm supposed to fix this. I did say that. I remember saying I just wanted fun when this first started but that's not what I want from him anymore. Everything is different now.

I know he's not going to talk to me now, no matter how hard I try. I figure that I should do what he says, even though I really don't want to leave him alone. I don't want to upset him anymore than he already is. I grab my shirt and yank it on. Ichigo remains quiet as I change my pants and pull my shoes on.

I know I fucked up, but leaving like this is especially bad. I don't really know what will come of this. I just hope he doesn't keep hating me after this.

"Alright," I finally say, picking up my duffle bag and camera.

"I'm leaving."

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing! Tell me your thoughts/feelings about this chap!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

I fucked up. I know this is my fault that Ichigo's mad and doesn't want to see me.

The questions that Ichigo asked me at his beach house comes back to me and I realise that Ichigo and I have a lot of talking to do. The reason why I deleted the other two explicit photos of him is because I want him to be able to trust me.

Keeping the last original photo means he doesn't pull away from the deal. I think about this almost the whole day. I realise that I don't want to keep blackmailing him. Fuck the deal. This isn't a deal for me anymore. I actually really like him and he needs to know the truth. I don't want to rely on a picture to know if he really wants to be with me or not. I don't want to lose him, but I don't know what else to do.

As I expected from Ichigo, the calls I make go unanswered. I know he's busy with his celebrity life, but not having spoken to him for a while now is really bothering me. I miss him too fucking much.

Seeing him from afar doesn't help much either. I feel like I'm becoming like everyone else that idolises him, except I had a chance with him and went ahead and blew it. Even though he's avoiding me, ignoring me, and acting like everything's okay for the media makes me wonder if he's ever felt anything for me. A strong part of me feels like he does, but I want to hear it from him.

* * *

I step into a club with word that celebrities are going to be present. Starrk gave me the heads up and as usual, it's not even a surprise that I'm inside, close to these stars with my camera. I go mostly because I want to see Ichigo, and I still got to do my job after all.

Work is not as fun as it was anymore and it feels kind of bland. I don't know if I'm brooding, but I make it my focus to find Ichigo. Amongst the crowds and blaring music, it's a lot tougher than I thought to spot him. It seems like I've walked all over the club, but I know he's here somewhere.

I see Ichigo and he sees me at the same time. He stares at me before averting his gaze and turning his face away from me with a frown. Shit. I stand there wondering if I should go up to him but at the same time I'm stuck. For sure he's going to give me attitude. He's going to give me a hard time and probably piss me off too. I want him to approach me instead, but I know that's not really going to happen, since he is stubborn. Fuck it. I'm going to see him. Talk to him even if he doesn't want to right now. I take a step forward than freeze. What the fuck is going on. It's like he's got something over me, and I'm not complaining. I got to get more alcohol into me.

Ichigo looks back at me again. I give him a small smile and head to the bar, deciding that I'll approach him after another drink. We keep watching each other, even from a distance. I briefly wonder if he'll actually approach me first, but he's with people. That means I need to pull him aside.

After finishing off my drink I get up and start heading his way. Ichigo says something to one of the people he's with and moves to the side. Alright. So he's going to talk with me, but I can literally sense his attitude from here.

"Hey, I wanna talk." I cut straight to the chase.

Ichigo arches his brow.

"Here?" He asks with a snide scowl. "So you don't care if people see us together huh?"

"No I don't."

Ichigo is silent, watching me. I can tell he's still upset.

"I don't care what anyone thinks, because I only care about you." I admit.

Ichigo looks away. He starts to ignore me, even when I attempt to make him look at me. I know he doesn't want to believe anything I say and I find myself at a loss for what to say or do next.

"Look, I don't want to threaten you." I say after his lack of response makes me irritated. I don't mean it, but if that's the only way I can get him to just talk with me then I'll use it.

"That even sounds like one," Ichigo crosses his arms. "You're just saying that to fuck with my head, right?"

I place both hands on either side of him and lean in, face to face. He stares back at me defiantly.

"No," I say simply.

"You smell like you're drunk." Ichigo states bluntly. "Do you even mean what you're saying, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah I've been drinking," I sigh. "I don't want to threaten you. Just talk with me."

He wants to. I can see it all over his face. Ichigo doesn't speak, like he's just going to push me away.

I let out a breath, the bass thumping loudly around me. I want to tell him to just stop being so fucking stubborn but I keep my mouth shut. I know this isn't exactly going to fix shit between us. Not like this. Not when I'm mildly tipsy and he's been drinking too but I can't fucking stand it when he's like this with me. I grab Ichigo's arm and lead him out the back door into the brick alley even though he resists.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo starts, his eyes darting from left to right.

I know no one is out here. Even if someone is, I wouldn't mind telling them to fuck off anyway. I push him to walk until his back is against the wall. I stand in front of him to block his way and stop him from walking away from me.

"No one's gonna see us here," I grumble.

"No that's not…" He pauses. Looks at me. "Grimmjow. We…we can't be together. It's never going to work." He swallows and shifts his eyes away from me and frowns at the ground, voice quiet.

"You said you wanted to be with me," I remind him.

Ichigo still isn't looking at me. He crosses his arms over his chest.

"I know." His voice is soft but I'm relentless.

"Then why do you keep pushing me away? Do you actually want to be with me?"

"You already know that I want to be with you, Grimmjow," he says. "But you tricked me. I thought… I don't even know if you like me back. And now you're just going to fuck me over."

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" I growl. "If I wanted to I would have ended you by now. But clearly I don't want to do that, Ichi. I meant it when I deleted those pictures and I sure as fucking hell mean it when I say I want to be with you."

Ichigo raises his voice too.

"How can I believe you? You blackmailed me into this. You're _still_ blackmailing me."

"So is that what this is about, that picture?" I ask.

"Yeah. But I know you're not going to tell me why." Ichigo pulls away from me. "Go ahead and sell me out Grimmjow. You already hurt me enough."

Ichigo starts to walk away but I'm not going to let him get away from me. Not this time. I go after him and pull his arm back towards me.

"Ichigo."

He glares at me, trying to pull his arm away but I'm not letting him go.

"I'm sorry."

He just looks at me, still angry, trying to free himself from my grip. I decide that if I'm going to tell him the truth it should be right now.

"You want to know why I'm keeping that photo, Ichi?"

He stops struggling.

"You know, I thought that if I keep that photo, then you won't leave me."

Ichigo's glare dissipates. He's listening to me intently now. My grip on his arm lightens.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks. It looks like he's starting to calm down but that scowl remains.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. I kept the original picture because I thought doing that would stop you from leaving me. I know that's fucked up. But I don't want to keep blackmailing you. I don't want to lose you."

"And if I leave you anyway?" He dares to ask.

I hope he doesn't really want to do that. He can say it but his voice tells me otherwise. He looks more worried now. I need to stop and actually take a breath.

"I really don't want you to do that," I say honestly. "I can't even think about that."

"If I don't you'll get rid of me anyway."

"You're delusional." I state. "Everything I'm telling you is the truth."

Ichigo doesn't resist or try to fight me when I reach for his waist. "I don't want to get rid of you. I need you. I don't care if you believe me or not but you're not getting away from me that easy."

I catch him smile before his expression goes flat again.

I gently pull him closer to me. Ichigo runs a hand through my hair and his eyes are slightly lidded, wet lips parted staring at my lips. I know he wants me to kiss him even though he's still mad at me. I'll have to give him time to let all this sink in. He pulls away from my arms before I even fathom kissing him.

"Grimmjow I need to go back." Ichigo presses his palm to my chest. "Before they come looking for me."

I get it. If his friends see him they're going to start asking questions and obviously Ichigo isn't ready to start explaining our relationship.

Ichigo walks away from me. I hear the door swing open and close. My head drops. I need to see him again after tonight. I need to talk to him because we still have shit we need to discuss. I don't know how I'm going to get Ichigo to come back to me. If he even wants to anymore. At least I've told him the truth. But I still get the feeling that all isn't lost, and I won't have to threaten him just to bring him back to me.

* * *

 **All is revealed now. Thanks for reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

A few days have gone by and I'm spending my time snapping pictures and selling them per usual. Doing my job will get my mind off this shit for a while.

I don't expect to find much excitement, and I really don't. That's until I remember that Rukia and Renji are seeing each other. The world doesn't know yet but with this particular mood I'm in, I'm going to change that.

It actually isn't that difficult to find them together. They know how to keep things on the down low but with the shit up my sleeve I manage to take a few photos of them together. I'm quick to expose their relationship by selling them out to the big name in celebrity news. I get payed good money for it too, and I know this is going to be big in the celebrity world. All I have to do now is sit back and watch it all unfold.

I walk out of the publishers building and head straight to my car. When I get in I have to sit there for a bit, document in hand. I went in there with two pictures. I came out with one. One of those documents were photos of Rukia and Renji, the other document is Ichigo's photo. I _almost_ ended it all. I almost sold Ichigo out, but I didn't do it. I can't. I drop his document into the passenger side. I need to think shit through.

If I were to actually sell Ichigo out then it's all over. I'm not exactly excited about it. I've already fucked up with Ichigo and doing this, selling him out now means there's no going back. I don't want to threaten him either. If I threaten to sell him out then it'll probably make things worse between us and I don't want that. And I can't. I won't do that to him because I know that I feel something really strong with Ichigo and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to sell him out anymore.

In no time Rukia and Renji's relationship is publicised. I'm not surprised considering they are popular celebrities at the moment but, I didn't exactly expect it to blow the fuck up like this.

Within the next day more paparazzi are swarming over their ass like a pack of flies. Controversy hits. Ex-drug dealer, woops, I mean, still a fucking drug dealer Renji Abarai is dating one of the most desired female actress' out there. The news doesn't really faze me. I shake my head as I read the shit about them. The shit these other paparazzi say about them are just ruthless. I can only imagine what it'd be like for Ichigo if they were to see the picture I took of him and Renji.

I'm adding fuel to the fire, because Ichigo's already mad at me over the shit that went down at his beach house and I'm sure he knows that I've had my hand in selling his friends out.

* * *

My front door sounds like it's getting punched the fuck in from how hard it's getting knocked. What the fuck. I get up and slam my door open, already giving the person on the other end a death glare. Whoever wants to fuck with me now isn't going to have a very good experience. I'm not in a good mood. I woke up this morning feeling like a sack of shit thanks to this prick smashing my door in.

I open the door and oh shit. My glare disappears instantly at the familiar face. God damn it. Ichigo's glaring daggers into me and all I can do is stare at him with a blank face.

"Hey."

"How could you do it, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks, clearly pissed off.

Geez what a way to greet each other.

I raise a brow. "What?" I'm confused, but by the tone of his voice, I think he's here to kill me.

He takes a step into my place, grabbing me by my shirt. He tilts his head slightly and glares at me.

"I know you sold Rukia and Renji out. I know because I told you about them and now look at the shit they're saying about them!"

So he's mad that I sold his friends out. Well, it's my job, it's what I do.

"If it wasn't me it would have been someone else," I answer, staring him dead on. I don't know why everything Ichigo does, even if it's him yelling in my face is OK to me. If it were someone else, I wouldn't let it slide.

He aims a punch to my face. I watch him but don't bother to move. He clips the side of my face and knocks me to the side slightly.

"Well shit," I say, touching my mouth and checking out the potential damage his strong hit could have caused. My cheek is already throbbing but I'll ignore it.

"Guess I deserved that."

I catch his wrist before he can react and haul him inside. I kick my front door shut and advance towards him.

"You don't know how mad I am, Grimmjow."

"Hey, you're the one that just punched me in the face, I should be mad. Not you."

Ichigo yanks his arm out of my grasp and I decide I'm not going to push it by trying to grab him again. My mind is all over the place by this point and I have the slightest clue what I should do.

"And you hurt me at my beach house."

Ichigo crosses his arms, glaring at me.

"So we're even?" I ask and Ichigo laughs bitterly.

I know I really got him mad and messed with his emotions and I'm not exactly proud about it but getting him all riled up has made things a little exciting. I don't care how I get physical with Ichigo, it's got me grinning either way.

"Man, there's something about the way you look at me, even when you're mad that gets me going."

Ichigo bites his bottom lip, his glare dissipating into a frown.

"Stop it, Grimmjow. It's not helping."

"OK. I'm being an asshole." I admit.

"The shit that went down at the beach house," I start. Ichigo shifts from one foot to the other, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry about it. I know I fucked up but I want to make it better."

He stares at me then averts his gaze. He doesn't say anything. I wonder what's going on inside his head. I hate it when he's quiet.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ichigo asks, but I know where this is going. "Is it all over now?"

"It's not over. I'm not going to sell you out." I say evenly.

"You got what you wanted," he says a little quieter than usual. "Aren't you tired?"

"I'll never be tired of you."

I reach out to cup my hand against his cheek. He moves away quickly, closing his eyes briefly.

"Don't try that on me. I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying. I _was_ going to sell you out but I clearly didn't."

"So you sold Rukia and Renji out instead of me?" Ichigo opens his eyes, with a hard glare on me.

"Yep," I shrug. "I decided to sell them to the publisher cause I don't want to ruin what we have."

I don't care about Rukia or Renji. Ichigo's clever enough to figure out that selling them out was much better than selling him out. But he actually _cares_ about his friends even though buying cocaine for Rukia got him into this deal with me.

"I should just go," Ichigo turns on his heels. He walks towards the door.

This time I follow him and when he opens the front door I slam my hand into it. The door shuts and I keep my arm in place, just by his face.

"Let me go, Grimm."

"I can't." I admit.

Our eyes meet but he doesn't speak.

"Shit. What do I have to do to make you believe me?" I groan.

I can't let him go even if I want to. I know everything's changed since we started this deal. I didn't realise it. I just want Ichigo to believe me and for things to be better between us.

"You want to see me destroy the original picture too?" I ask.

Ichigo tenses.

"Because I'll do it for you."

I honestly don't know if I should get rid of that picture too. The only reason why I kept that original picture in the first place is because I'm afraid he'll just leave me once there's no viable reason to be around anymore. No more blackmail. I risk him leaving me but it's for Ichigo and I'm a man of my word. And there's no other time to tell the truth but now.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I've fallen in love with you. And I don't want you to leave me."

He stands there just staring at me in awe.

Without a word he walks closer to me, never leaving his eyes from mine.

"I won't," Ichigo says, pecking me on the lips. "You're the king of assholes, do you know that?"

I laugh. Not because I want Ichigo to feel bad, but cause it's slightly amusing to me. I still need to clear up why I sold his friends out though.

"I think Rukia and Renji deserved to have their shit spilled out since you're in this very deal with me because of _them_. You were buying the coke from Renji _for_ Rukia. Remember?"

"I remember," Ichigo mutters. "But they're my friends. So what if I'm in it because of them?" Ichigo hesitates to say the next thing and sputters briefly before he stops talking altogether. I'm determined to get it out of him so I hold either side of his face with my hands and he looks directly into my eyes.

"Say it," I say sternly.

Ichigo opens and closes his mouth, scowling. Face going red.

"I was going to say that uh, it's kind of a good thing. I m-mean…"

I'm grinning at him cause I know that he likes that this happened. Ichigo swallows nervously, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Come on," I murmur. "Tell daddy."

Ichigo's cheeks are suddenly hot and he blushes.

"I missed you." He admits.

"So did I," I say, moving my hands from his flushed face and slowly running them down his sides to rest on his perfect hips.

"Why are you just so fucking perfect?" I mutter, squeezing him softly.

I know exactly what to say and do to him. His in my hands now and always will be.

"I don't want to fight you anymore, Grimm," Ichigo says slinging his arms around my neck.

Ah. There we go. This is what I like to hear.

"I don't want to either," I say truthfully. "I'll make it all better, promise."

Ichigo smiles, pressing a kiss to my lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo's lying between my legs on my sofa, chin resting on my chest as he looks at me. Its mid-afternoon and we've both got nothing better to do. It's not often that we can lounge around like this, but I find this the right opportunity to clear some shit up with Ichigo.

"Shouldn't you be out stalking celebrities or something?" Ichigo asks.

I smirk at him.

"Shouldn't you be out filming a movie or something?" I ask, peering down at Ichigo. He's looking at me quietly, a small smile creeping up his lips.

"Hmm no I'm too comfy here," Ichigo snuggles closer.

I wrap my arms possessively around him.

"Good, cause I'm not letting you move any time soon."

Ichigo laughs, "Are we going to lye here all day?"

"If you want to," I suggest. "But actually, there's something I want to do for you."

Ichigo looks at me with a small frown. "Like what?"

"Well," I say, reaching for my camera on the coffee table.

Since I told Ichigo I would get rid of the photo of him, I'll start by deleting it from my camera, and then I'll go onto destroying the printed copies too. Once I do all that, then that's it.

I turn my camera on and find the picture of Ichigo and Renji. I delete the pictures right before Ichigo's eyes. He pushes himself up on his elbows and stares quietly. It's all happening so fast. I wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo doesn't believe I'm actually doing this.

Ichigo doesn't say or do anything, as though he actually can't believe his eyes. There's nothing forcefully holding him to me anymore. The deal is over. All this blackmailing bullshit is over.

After all the shit I've put him through, I don't know what will happen now that I'm putting an end to the whole deal. I put my camera away and sigh, relaxing back into the sofa with my hands behind my head.

"Grimmjow you just…" Ichigo starts.

"That's it, Ichi. I'm not blackmailing you anymore. The deal is over."

He looks at me, then at my camera then at me again, mouth open slightly, brows furrowed.

"You meant it." Ichigo says softly. "You actually got rid of it all."

I told Ichigo I'd do it for him. There's no going back on this now but I think it's for the better for us both.

"Shit. Yeah, I did. I know you said you wouldn't leave me but I'm not surprised if you do."

Ichigo sits up, straddling me. He has a scowl on his face as he looks down on me.

"Grimmjow…I'm not leaving you. I want to be with you."

"Are you forgetting that I blackmailed you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo presses his palms into my chest, playing with the fabric of my shirt slowly.

"I know, I haven't forgotten that." He says, "but that doesn't change the fact that I still have feelings for you."

I rub small circles into his lower back, remembering that I did force Ichigo to do things and that he didn't really have a choice when his career was on the line.

"I was forcing you back then," I remind him.

Ichigo stops playing with my shirt. He leans in closer and cups my face with both hands.

"You're not forcing me now. I meant it when I said I still wanted to be with you."

Those words alone make me feel relieved. I smile at him and he slowly rubs his thumbs over my cheeks. So he really is going to stay. At least I'm not forcing him anymore. I don't have to worry about hurting Ichigo with a deal or blackmail anymore.

"Yeah?"

He nods, pressing a kiss to my lips. I grip him tighter, pulling him into my chest as his lips move against mine. Ichigo pulls up, licking his bottom lip.

"What now?" He asks.

Honestly I don't know what will happen now. Ichigo says he still wants to be with me, but with this blackmail out of the way, I think things will change…for the better I hope.

Either way, I feel like there are some new changes and rules that need to be in place since things are different now.

"Since we're together for real there has to be new rules, okay?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Oh my god, Grimm. I don't know maybe you should've just kept blackmailing me or something."

I snort, "yeah right. Admit it, you like it better like this."

Ichigo laughs, smiling at me.

"I love it like this."

"Oh yeah?" I grin.

Ichigo runs his fingers down my shirt, stopping at the hem of my shorts. He edges down lower and I already know what he's up to.

Ichigo nods again, a playful look in his eyes.

"You naughty boy. You want daddy's cock don't you?"

Ichigo flushes, tugging his bottom lip with his teeth. He nods, but I want to hear him say it.

"What do you say?"

"Yes daddy," Ichigo answers.

"Good," I say as Ichigo pulls at the drawstrings of my shorts. "And you have to ask for it."

"Please daddy I want you." Ichigo starts, making direct eye contact.

"Have you been a good boy?" I ask.

Ichigo nods quickly.

"Ah ah ah. No you haven't. You've been giving me attitude lately."

"But…" Ichigo starts." He looks at me petulantly, a bratty scowl crossing his features.

"Hey, don't get bratty on me." I smirk. "Wanna make up for it or be punished instead?"

"I want to make up for it," Ichigo answers eagerly. "Please don't punish me, daddy."

I look at him for a moment. I'm fucking hard it's almost painful and Ichigo sitting on top of me saying this shit isn't helping. He wiggles a little bit, rubbing my dick through the fabric. He looks at me knowingly, teasingly touching my arousal again with his fingers.

"You're daddy's little slut aren't ya?"

"Yes daddy."

"Then suck my cock."

I don't have to ask again. Ichigo goes lower, taking my dick out and immediately pressing the head of my dick against his lips.

"Good boy," I say running a hand through Ichigo's hair. He grips the base and licks the head a few times.

"You love my cock don't you?" I ask watching his mouth.

"Yes…" Ichigo breathes.

It's like another person takes over when he's like this.

It's not long until Ichigo takes me into his sweet warm mouth. He keeps eye contact with me as he sucks slowly, just the way I like it. I put a hand behind his head, pushing him down to take more of me. His tongue moves swiftly, sending shocks of pleasure through me.

I groan when I notice he's touching himself while he's sucking me off. He moans on my cock, mouth sopping wet from his spit. He pulls off me, running his tongue down the side of my engorged cock, pushing me closer and closer off the edge. I grab his hair a little harder, his head bobbing as he takes me completely into his mouth again.

"Fuck, Ichi…"

"Mmm," Ichigo whines, pressing himself further until I buck up. Ichigo moves his mouth off my dick to have it rest against his cheek. I shoot, cumming over his cheek and hair.

"Shit," I mutter as Ichigo gives me one last lick.

"Thank you, daddy," Ichigo says in a haze, watching me with lidded eyes and heated cheeks.

I sit up, kissing him. Moaning, Ichigo kisses me back. I pull away, looking into his eyes.

"You make me so crazy, you know that?"

Ichigo watches me as I stand from the couch.

"I'm gonna shower. And you might wanna too," I say, slapping Ichigo's cum stained cheek lightly.

I head to the shower and pull my clothes off. I adjust the water and spare no time to get in. Ichigo walks into the bathroom a moment later. After undressing he steps in with me.

I notice that he's still hard and I'm wondering why he didn't say anything about it.

"You know I can take care of you too," I say, directing the attention straight at his hard dick.

Blushing Ichigo tries to reach for the body wash but I stop him, pulling him to the other side of the shower, the warm water spraying down on us. I press a hand into his firm chest, his back now against the shower wall.

I close a fist around his dick, jerking him off in earnest. His cockhead disappears and reappears every time I move my wrist, making him shudder. I press kisses all over his heated throat, earning a cute mewl out of him.

"H-hey…you're going to leave marks," Ichigo starts.

"Don't care," I grin, doubling the speed of my jerks. "Let everyone see who owns you."

Ichigo moans and I'm close to getting hard all over again. I don't know what it is, but whenever we're together it's almost like we're in a trance. Like we can't stop.

"Fuck Grimm…I'm gonna cum," Ichigo warns, thrusting into my hand.

"Mmm cum all over my hand," I husk.

"Haa…" Ichigo breathes, gripping my shoulders hard.

I pull my face away from his neck to watch him. Fuck I love watching his face when he cums.

Breathing hard, Ichigo bucks a final time before cumming over my hand, the warm water running our mess down the drain.

We wash off and step out of the steamy shower.

"So are you gonna stay over?" I ask, voice bouncing off the porcelain.

Ichigo wraps a fluffy towel around his waist and starts drying his hair with another.

"You know I can't. Uryu would be expecting me to be back soon."

I sigh. I can't wait till I can get Ichigo all to myself for real. I don't know how, but if we could be together without having to hide I would prefer it.

After drying off and getting dressed, I turn my laptop on to check out the latest news. Being a paparazzi isn't just about taking the photo's after all, I need to stay up to date with what's going on with the celebrities around me, and who's taking what photo before I do.

The news that pops up accompanied by an image moderately shocks me. I sit up from my relaxed position on the couch and stare at the screen, quickly reading the info on it before putting a hand over my mouth.

"No way," I mutter.

This isn't something I was expecting to see. Ichigo walks into the lounge, looking at me curiously.

"What?"

I look at him quickly. My eyes are wide, but I can't help it when it's something like this, about someone like this.

"What is it, Grimmjow?"

"You're not gonna like this."

Ichigo stares at me for a moment, as if he's thinking about the worst possible thing. He quickly walks over and sits next to me on the couch. He looks at the screen, mouth dropping open.


	17. Chapter 17

"I can't believe it," Ichigo says as he stares at the screen.

Neither can I. Rukia's gone and fucked herself up. I stare at the screen a while longer, taking it in as Ichigo does the same beside me.

"What the fuck. Drug overdose?" I say, a little surprised.

We look at each other briefly, like we don't believe what we see before looking at the screen again.

I shouldn't be surprised that Rukia had an overdose since she is a drug user, but I didn't expect to see something like this happen to her. I don't really know how things will turn out for her now that people know about her drug use. Paparazzi, publishers and fans are already going crazy about it.

Ichigo reaches for my laptop and scrolls down the page to read more text.

"In hospital until further notice." Ichigo says, frowning. "How could I not know about this until now?"

I shrug. Maybe it's because whenever Ichigo's with me he turns his phone off, and it must have gone by unheard until now.

"I need to go," Ichigo says, standing quickly.

I look at him then turn my attention back on the bright screen. I don't even need to ask him where he's going. I already know.

"I need to see Rukia."

I push a hand through my hair. I see why, since Ichigo does claim to be Rukia's friend and I know that I'm not gonna be able to stop him from going.

"Are ya gonna come back after?" I ask, looking at him as I stand. Ichigo nods.

"I will."

He turns to leave but I grab his wrist, stopping him in the process.

"Hey," I pull him to me, pressing a kiss to his lips once he's turned to face me.

"Next time you kiss me before you leave…and when you come back."

Ichigo blushes. "Okay."

I'm kind of surprised he's not throwing attitude at me and fighting me on this, but I can't expect the same when I give him more rules.

I let Ichigo leave and decide to do some more reading up on celebrity news. It's crazy how much information I can pull, but I also know that most of the stories are over exaggerated to draw in more attention.

This whole drug overdose thing Rukia's got going on has got me thinking about the blackmail I used to have on Ichigo. I know it's a little different but there's still drugs involved and there could have been a similar outcome.

Is this what it would have been like if I decided to sell Ichigo out? I guess so. I may not be a good guy half the time but seeing this makes me glad I didn't. But now, I can see exactly what's happening to Rukia over drugs, and the more I think about it, I realise that she was going to spiral the fuck out of control anyway.

A few hours later, I step out onto my balcony and lean on the railing, looking out into the mid-afternoon sky and the orange glow that shines from it. I'm out here a while, just looking out to the ocean below.

I hear the front door of my apartment open and close softly. Since Ichigo was going to come back I left the door unlocked and now here he is. I peer over my shoulder, watching as he walks in.

Ichigo follows me to the balcony a moment later and presses a hand to my back. I look back over my shoulder to him. He stands there, the glow of the sun reflecting off his hair, looking back at me.

"She's okay at least," Ichigo tells me. "She's going to be out in a day, so…they always overreact and make things seem like a big deal even when it's not." Ichigo frowns.

"I know what you mean, but it makes money and everyone buys into it." I say simply before I move in and cup his cheek. Ichigo makes eye contact with me. I can see that he's not really upset at all, though he seems relieved that Rukia is okay.

"I missed you." I say before I kiss him, pulling him to me.

Ichigo grips my shoulders when I pull him up. His thighs on either side of my body, I prop him on the railing of my balcony.

"Hey!" Ichigo tightens his hold, staring at me bewildered when he realises.

"G-Grimmjow, what are you doing? You're going to drop me!"

"You really think I'll drop you?" I ask, keeping a steady hand around the small of his back.

"Hey c'mon, Grimmjow I…" He grips me tighter. "I don't want to fall."

"You trust me right?" I ask calmly. I'll never let him fall.

Ichigo stops talking to stare into my eyes. He looks so innocent like this. I must be looking at Ichigo longer than I think because he squeezes my shoulders, slowly smiling.

"Seriously Grimm, I don't want to fall."

"I won't let you," I say before connecting my lips to his. He kisses me back instantly. He's so eager, letting me have my way with him even though he knows that I could potentially harm him. Not that I would though.

The kiss deepens, Ichigo slinging his arms around my neck. I sense something, a flash or a glint of white light. It's probably just a glare and I don't suspect anything of it as I grip Ichigo tighter against me. He mewls and relaxes against me. I'm just about to lose control. I pull him away from the edge of the balcony and carry him inside.

"I can't get enough of you," I murmur, pressing soft kisses across his jaw.

"You're insatiable." Ichigo says, a grin etched across his face.

"Can't blame me. Just look at you."

Ichigo blushes pretty hard. His face is flushed hot against my palm.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo asks against my lips.

I smirk. He already knows what I'm about to do.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby," I whisper.

Ichigo groans, the warmth radiating from him as he presses himself closer to me.

I press a hand between our wedged bodies, fingers digging against the waistband of his shorts for a moment before wondering lower and softly gripping his half hard dick. Ichigo gasps when I rub my palm flat against the head of his cock, a sweet friction making him buck against my hand.

"Shit I need you to do that again."

I chuckle, pressing chaste kisses along his heated neck, his scent the only thing I can smell. He's already breathless, gyrating against my hand as I continue pleasuring him. He's panting against my ear, small hot breathes making me just as hot as he is.

"You don't know how badly I missed you. How much I wanted to touch you."

His lips press to mine almost instantly, fingers pulling softly in my hair.

"I want you, Grimmjow. I want you so much."

Without another word I hoist him up and take him to my bedroom.

He clings to me, pressing soft kisses to my jaw.

All this just makes me want to throw Ichigo down and take him so badly. I feel like there's something different here. Like something has changed and I don't know exactly what. All I know is that it feels right and I wouldn't wanna have it any other way. Ichigo seems so vulnerable in my arms, wanting and all I wanna do is give him everything he wants. To take care of him.

I press him into the bed. He's still wrapped around me, like letting go will make me vanish or something. I'm between his legs as I continue to kiss him, his lips, jaw, down to his neck. His breath hitches when I nip and suck at his throat.

I feel Ichigo's fingers reaching for me, sliding fingertips against my chest and abdomen.

He moans when I suck long and hard at one spot on the side of his neck. Ichigo bucks into me, grinding our lower bodies together.

"I need you, Grimmjow." Ichigo murmurs into my ear, pressing his thighs tighter against me.

I pull up slowly, looking at the marks I made already blossoming red on his neck. I pull my shirt off and Ichigo scrambles to do the same. He sits up best he can to reach for the hem of my pants, helping me undo the zipper, tugging at the fabric. I take it all off, watching Ichigo as he starts to strip himself bare.

He's breathing fast, quickly tugging at his own shorts until they rest at his knees. I help him pull it off. Ichigo gasps when I grip his hips and pull him flush against me. He's so irresistible and I can't wait anymore. I peel his underwear off his body, my appetite growing for him by the second.

Putting an arm behind his head, Ichigo peers down to look at our arousals. I grip both of our cocks in one hand and start moving slowly, until the jerking starts to speed up. I moan from the too good friction, watching as Ichigo squirms, pre-cum leaking from the reddened tip of his cock.

"Grimm I…if you keep doing this I w-won't be able to hold on."

"You don't need to. I'm gonna make you feel good all day if I have to." I smile at him.

Ichigo moans, cheeks already reddened and his body glistening.

I grunt, feeling my own release spurring me on, to go a little faster. The pre-cum slickens the pace, makes my hand slide up and down seamlessly. Ichigo arches his back, choking on a cry as he cums, the sight making me cum too.

"Shit," I grunt, stroking a little longer until we've stopped.

Ichigo relaxes into the bed, trying to catch his breath. A smile remains on his face and I chuckle lightly from the sight. My heart's beating hard. I already feel light headed. I sit back onto the heels of my feet, dick in hand.

Ichigo sighs, pressing a finger to his hard abdomen, already covered in our mess. We make eye contact and Ichigo bites his bottom lip, that vulnerable look still in his eyes.

Doesn't matter if I've just cum. I can feel my arousal coming back again.

He sits up, pressing both hands to the sides of my face without a word as he kisses me hard.

I fall onto my back, watching as Ichigo gets on top of me. He presses his hands into my shoulders and I rub at his smooth sides, down to his ass.

"Lube," I say, pressing a digit against his hole. "It's in the drawer."

I find it cute how Ichigo is still blushing even after all the things we've done together.

Ichigo slides off me quickly. He retrieves the lube and gets back on top of me.

"It's been a while," Ichigo murmurs.

I smirk, sitting up on my elbows.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." I wink, making Ichigo smile back at me.

I pop the lid open and pour some onto my fingers. I reach behind Ichigo, slowly pressing my finger into him. He shifts slightly, pressing his heated face into the crook of my neck. Damn he's tight enough that it's almost like I've never been in him.

I press in deeper, adding another finger to loosen him up a bit. He moves his hips slowly, his wet lips and hot breath against my neck.

"Please Grimm, I want you inside."

I can't say no to him, but I feel like teasing him a little bit. I continue to finger him, pressing deeper every time, feeling him shiver against me.

"Please…please," Ichigo's begging is a huge turn on, even though I'm already hard and so is he. I pull his cheeks open, adding a third finger and plunging into him harder.

"Grimm!" Ichigo lets out a drawn out whine.

"Okay, baby," I pull my fingers out of him.

Ichigo moves his face away from my neck to look at my face. I let Ichigo position himself, guiding my cock into him slowly. He lets out a string of moans, settling down until I'm completely sheaved deep inside of him.

"Mm..ah," Ichigo whines, digging his nails into my shoulders.

"So tight," I mutter, gripping Ichigo's hips.

He starts to move slowly at first until he starts to open up a lot more, the pace fastening.

"Good, huh?" I groan, thrusting up to meet Ichigo.

"Yeah mhmm," Ichigo pants. "So good."

I sit up, using my strength to change position and get Ichigo under me. He cries out, back slamming into the bed. He tightens his legs around my back.

"Grimm…Grimm," he chants.

I thrust into him again. Ichigo arches his back, pressing his body snug against mine. His mouth drops open and he closes his eyes.

"Uh.. yeah…yes…" Ichigo begins to cry out. "Keep doing that. Don't stop."

I oblige him, enjoying all the little sounds he makes because of me.

Ichigo's pretty wet lips are parted open as he grips the sheets in his hand, the other reaches for his cock, stroking himself to my thrusts.

I see the pleasure all over his face, even when I'm tightly holding onto both legs at a high angle, pushing him further and further to the edge with every plunge. Every push makes him gasp and moan. He's shaking, stroking himself faster now, swearing under his breath.

We're both hot and sweaty, panting from our love making. Ichigo tightens around me. His hand stops moving. He throws his head back, mouth open in a silent cry before he cums again, ribbons spurting over him.

"Haa…ahh" Ichigo cries, digging his nails into my biceps.

This is all too much for me to handle. The mere sight of him like this is enough to push me off the edge. I growl at my own release, cumming deep inside of him and squeezing Ichigo's legs tighter.

We make eye contact and Ichigo moans, licking his lips. I don't hold back. I lunge forward and kiss him. I can't get enough of him. His sensitive body shudders under me. Ichigo licks and bites at my lips as he keeps holding onto me and doesn't let go.

The sheets tangled around us, our clothes thrown around everywhere as we lay side by side basking in the aftermath.

It's like we've been at it all day. Like there's nothing else in the world to care about.

Ichigo's breathing softly, warm body pressed against mine.

"I didn't think you'd actually get rid of the picture." Ichigo says softly, drawing invisible lines on my skin. "But I'm glad you did."

I find it crazy how we went from blackmail to this. I never would have imagined we would be something more.

"I didn't think you'd actually stay." I say honestly. "You're the only person that I really care about. I never felt like this for anyone else."

Ichigo smiles, nuzzling closer.

"I feel the same. I can't leave you. I can't get you out of my head." He says, looking at me innocently.

I love his smile, especially when it's for me. We don't speak, looking at each other, almost like time is on a stand still. We're quiet and comfortable, keeping eye contact.

"I love you," Ichigo whispers.

My urge to smile is uncontrollable. He's never said that to me, not until now. I press my thumb into his bottom lip. Ichigo keeps eye contact with me, caressing the side of my face slowly.

I lean in to kiss him.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **I hope you're enjoying this fic. It'll be nearing its end soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up to someone harshly knocking on my front door. Usually I would ignore the door, especially if I don't feel like answering it, but it's loud enough to make me wake up. I open my eyes, squinting them a little as I peer over my shoulder at my bedroom door, wondering who the fuck is at my house knocking on my door like that.

It's not too early but I'm not expecting anyone either. I know that it's not Ichigo either. After spending the majority of my night at it with Ichigo, he left my place claiming to be exhausted. I feel too tired to even answer the damn door.

It's my day off, so I'm going to savour it and sleep as long as I want to. I turn to my side, pulling the thin sheet over my head. Whoever the fuck that is will leave me alone anyway, so I close my eyes and flood my mind with some hot fantasies all including Ichigo.

The knocking continues. The surge of irritation is enough to break my drowsiness, but I get stubborn with this shit and hope the fucker on the other end of the front door gets the idea and beats it. I yank the sheet off me when it only continues and pull on a pair of shorts since I'm not about to show my nude ass to nobody. Whoever the fuck that is disturbing my sleep is going to get a few knocks from my fists. I walk through my house bare chested and finally open the front door.

A bunch of random men stand in front of me. I notice the bright flashing lights almost blinding me before I even see the fucking cameras and instinctively slam the door shut. What the fuck is going on. I lock my door quickly and stare at it because for a moment I don't know what's going on, but a gnawing feeling in my gut tells me this is some serious shit.

The better part of me tells me to not open the door again so I step out onto my balcony instead. With both hands on the railing, I peer over the edge. I have a straight face on though I'm paranoid as fuck. I see them. More people with cameras, going off in my face. Now I'm starting to wonder if I'll actually be able to leave my house anytime soon.

Realisation hits me. They're all paparazzi. My heart is hammering at the sheer thought of why there are paparazzi here, taking photos of me. I rarely panic, but now I'm tripping the fuck out. Well it's a good thing I'm not completely naked otherwise I don't know what I would do. Even now, I have no fucking clue why there's paparazzi flooding my house like a nightmare and god knows how I look in those stupid photos. I'm anxious and pissed.

I start to think that there's something else at play here. Ichigo didn't tell anyone about me and neither have I told anyone about our relationship. We've been careful not to be seen together, or to be followed around but… I know that whatever reason, the paparazzi are here because of Ichigo.

It's not long until I get the idea as to how this could have happened. Somehow, someone saw Ichigo and me together, and the only way I'm gonna figure out exactly how is by seeing the original photo of us together. Nothing gets around without a photo for proof, and with all these guys here I know there is one.

I ignore them outside my place and turn my laptop on, determined to see the photo. I go straight to the celebrity section, browse through the latest news and gossip until I come across a picture that makes my heart jolt.

The writing stands out easily. Ichigo Kurosaki's new man. There's a picture with me and Ichigo. At my apartment. On my balcony. I have him propped up, kissing him and his legs are around my waist. Good thing I didn't fuck Ichigo out on the balcony or there was gonna be some explicit shit up in here. This explains how the paparazzi know where to find me. I immediately look at the name in the bottom corner to see who the person was that took and sold our photo. Nnoitra Gilga. Whoever this guy is, I'm going to find him. Too bad nobody really cares about the quality in this case. It's obvious who's who and that the paparazzi have already found me.

My stomach drops the more it starts to sink in. This whole thing doesn't even feel real but the photo shows me otherwise. I realise that the flash I glimpsed that day out on the balcony with Ichigo and thought nothing about was a flash when a photo was taken. So, this paparazzi followed Ichigo to my place. Saw us kissing on the balcony and took a photo. Sold it to a publisher and now, everybody knows about us. They'll be bothering Ichigo too. I get the feeling that Renji and Rukia are old news now. It's our turn to be in the spotlight.

I go to my room and grab my phone. The first thing I can really think about doing is calling Ichigo. I dial. He picks up on the third ring. By his voice, I know he's in a good mood and I don't wanna ruin it for him but he's gotta know about this.

"Hey Grimm, I'll see if I can come over today," Ichigo starts.

"Hey," I say, deciding I'll cut straight to the chase.

"Ichi, don't come over today. There's a fuck load of paparazzi outside my door."

By the looks of it, I don't think they'll be leaving any time soon either. I walk out of my room and into the lounge as I hold the phone to my ear.

Ichigo is quiet for a long moment, and in the meantime, I can hear the guys outside my door still knocking on the door and calling out for me to open the door. What do they not understand in getting the door slammed in their face? Oh…yeah. Paparazzi tend to be persistent fuckers that's for sure. I know that well enough.

This is so fucking weird. It's like the roles are reversed or something. It's like a joke but I'm not laughing. In this moment all I feel is confusion, as to why and how, but the picture on the internet proves that this is really happening.

"W-wait, what do you mean?" Ichigo finally speaks. He sounds like he doesn't believe it.

"Exactly what it sounds like. The paparazzi are outside my fucking door trying to take photos of me."

Ichigo is silent again. I'm staring at my front door and I know those fuckers are still out there.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask, finding myself at a loss.

"You're still paparazzi too, aren't you?" Ichigo states. "I mean… do something about it."

There's not much I can really do about this. It's clear that neither of us really know what to do in this situation, but Ichigo being a celebrity and all, he is used to this sort of stuff. Me on the other hand? Not so much.

"Well, it looks like it doesn't matter whether I'm a paparazzi or not. There are like a dozen of them outside."

"Grimmjow…you didn't trick me right? You didn't leak the photo right?" Ichigo asks.

"No," I say, pushing a hand through my hair. "Ichi I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, I got rid of the last photo in front of you. Don't you trust me?"

"I-I do trust you and I know but…" He stops for a moment and I hear him sigh. "Why is this happening to you?"

"Look," I try to reassure him, but I don't even know what's going to happen now. I've never been in this type of situation before. Usually I'm the one taking photos of celebrities. I'm usually the one to exploit them, not the other way around. I was never the one in front of the camera, only behind it.

"They saw us together and leaked a photo." I say it as simply as I can.

Ichigo sounds worried. I know it's cause they won't leave him alone now.

"I'm not blackmailing you anymore. But there's paparazzi at my place. They saw us together and leaked a photo. So I guess now they're just trying to get more photos of me for a story or something."

Even though I'm not blackmailing Ichigo anymore, I shouldn't be surprised that karma has come around to bite me. We tried that hard to not be seen together for what?

"I didn't know I was being followed," Ichigo says. I don't need to see him to know that he's disappointed with what's happening but there's no going back now.

I'm not going to blame Ichigo for being stalked to my place. For all I know we had gotten a little sloppy and making out on the fucking balcony is the ultimate fuck up anyway. I didn't think anyone would even see us, let alone take our picture.

Ichigo's used to the paparazzi following him around and I know he would have been extra careful whenever he came to see me but I know how paparazzi work and they'll go to extremes to make the next cut, to hit the magazines and publishers and grow their name.

"Grimm what are we going to do?" Ichigo asks.

I don't even know what I'm going to do about this let alone what we both have to go through now.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright. We'll figure something out."

Easy to say, but I don't exactly know what's going to happen now. I can only hope that our lives don't get turned upside down. I don't blame him for being worried about this. Something like this hasn't exactly happened before.

"But Grimm…"

"Baby trust me."

Ichigo quietens down, his voice hardly heard.

"Fine. I guess no more hiding then..."

Yeah. No more hiding. We don't need to sneak around anymore. I'm glad that the world knows now. But it brings out another problem. Now I'm going to have to deal with the paparazzi too.

"Yeah…I guess so."

* * *

After hanging up, I walk out onto my balcony again. There are a few things you learn about paparazzi when you are one of them yourself, and that's to expect them to still be there, even when you slam a door in their face or tell them to fuck off. Just persistent fuckers is all they are. I would know. I wouldn't exactly expect to leave even if I were to call the cops on them.

There's a few more outside, standing below the balcony with camera's ready, looking up. Shit. My inner self is reviling at all the attention, but there's so fucking many of those guys trying to take more photos of me, it's kind of disturbing. It's like a paparazzi apocalypse. It's already doing my fucking head in. I wave my middle finger around so the moron gets it. He takes a photo and I already know it's going to end up published too.

I walk inside. Pull my blinds shut and growl. My apartment is already a little dark from the lack of light. I never wanted any of this attention. Sure, I like attention, but…not exactly this type. All I want is to have Ichigo all to myself, and now it's brought along all this shit. I don't even have any peace at my own place and now I'm left trying to figure out what I'm going to do about it.

* * *

I decide to spend the night indoors since going outside now is going to be a bit of a hassle with these guys. It's not like I'm going to go out and attempt to work when I'm going to be the one photographed. I'm on my laptop instead, looking through all the articles and celebrity news. Of course I'm not surprised that the leaked photos of Ichigo and I are still circling around.

Some time goes by and the paparazzi finally leave. It's amazing how things quickly escalate. As I expected, there's a panel with some photos of mainly me sticking my finger at the camera, and another of me topless holding the front door open. I stare at the magazine page online, feet propped up on the coffee table as I sigh. It's mid-day, and I'm already published in a damn magazine. Looking at the pictures is infuriating enough. I can't even read the damn thing without wanting to throw my laptop across the damn room.

I laugh even though it's not funny. I don't expect any good to come out of this, especially now that I'm trying to figure out how I'm supposed to see Ichigo, or even have him come over in privacy. I never thought this would actually fucking happen to me. Whoa. They're calling me Ichigo's fucking boy toy now. What boy toy? They wouldn't be calling me that if they knew how Ichigo and I met, which is a good thing that those guys don't know our business to that extent.

There's one thing for certain. I'm not gonna let that guy that took our photo and sold us out get away with it. I'm sure as hell going to find the paparazzi that did this.

* * *

 **Liked the chapter? Give me a review. Tell me how you think things will turn out for the remaining chapters, I'm curious.**


	19. Chapter 19

I hate seeing Ichigo get harassed by paparazzi.

Sure, I've been there. There was a time when I was one of those paparazzi that would harass him and think that I knew a lot about him. I blackmailed him and threatened to end his career, that's how we're in this situation in the first place. Yeah, I used to follow him around and take photos but now things are changed.

After getting to know Ichigo better, I realise that the things I had once thought or even knew about him was nothing compared to now that we are actually together.

Seeing Ichigo trying to get through crowds of paparazzi piss me off. All those flashing lights bouncing off him at crazy fast speed and he has no choice but to go through it.

And why is this? Because some asshole stalked him to my place, took our photos together and leaked it. Ichigo's not the only one though. He may be used to being followed around by paparazzi, getting asked some stupid fucking questions and having to go everywhere knowing he's going to end up on the front page of some celebrity magazine. But I'm not exactly used to this shit.

After having all those paparazzi rock up at my door, I finally start to realise just what it would have felt like for Ichigo all those years, and I contributed. I know I'm not exactly experiencing Ichigo's experiences with the paparazzi to the full extent, but shit this stuff can be intense. I guess it's kind of my fault too that something like this is happening. Thinking I could blackmail him and get away with it. All that sneaking around and hiding for what? For it to all boil down to this. Even though this is something that Ichigo and I aren't ready for, at least I destroyed all the photos of Ichigo that I threatened to sell him out with, so no one can get their hands on it now.

It doesn't matter if the paparazzi don't leave me alone, even when I leave my house. I ignore the few that follow me, covering my eyes in shades. I don't even get why they're following me around. I know Ichigo's well known celebrity but it's not like I'm a celebrity to be getting this much attention. They ask me shit about Ichigo but I look forward, acting like they're not even there even though I hear their cameras going off and the lights hit me. I know their tactics to make me tick and get me to talk, but I'm not gonna fall for it. I was in their shoes once before to know about it anyway.

I waste no time in getting in my car. I lock the doors cause who knows what these fuckers will do. Some of them are crazy. I let out a sigh, starting my car. The lights bounce off my car and the assholes stand in front and beside my car taking photos. I swear if they don't move my crazy ass is gonna run them over. I clench my jaw, holding back since I don't want to cause havoc and make it all fall back on Ichigo. I drive out of there pretty quickly, feeling relief when I'm away from them.

* * *

"Since when were you dating a celebrity?"

I throw my cap off and peel the sun glasses away from my face. Once I was teasing Ichigo for trying to disguise himself out in public and now I'm here doing the same. Getting a dose of my own medicine.

Getting to the nightclub Starrk works at during the day means I don't have to see anyone I don't want to inside. It's closed off during the day, meaning I can talk with Starrk about my problem and finding this fucking guy that spilled the news on Ichigo and me.

"Well, I didn't think I'd have to tell anyone." I tell Starrk, who just smirks at me.

At least he's not freaking out about it, asking me wild questions or whatever. At least he's cool like that, but I can't say the same for anyone else.

"It's a long story," I admit. "I need your help."

"With what?" Starrk asks, a lazy brow arching at me.

"The guy that took our photo and leaked it. Nnoitra Gilga. Do you know of him? He's a paparazzi new on the scene. Looks like he made his big break thanks to us."

Starrk squints his eyes in thought. I give him a moment, knowing that if anyone knows anyone, it's got to be Starrk.

"He's a new guy,"Starrk says casually. "Yeah, the guy hasn't been paparazzi for long but, thanks to you, he's made a big story and a decent cut in a short amount of time."

"Shit," I mutter, leaning back in my seat. I need to find this guy and it seems like Starrk knows where I might be able to find him. "Where is he?"

"You gonna do something stupid?" Starrk asks, leaning casually on the counter.

He watches me with a knowing smirk so I smirk back.

"No. Just gonna smack him around a bit."

Starrk laughs.

"You know, I've seen the guy in this club before. Maybe if you stick around you'll see him?"

* * *

Starrk's recommendation keeps me here a lot longer than I initially planned.

I don't care how long I've got to wait and look for this guy. The shit he did isn't exactly a favorite of mine and I'm going to make sure that he damn well pays for it. When I find him he's not getting away from my fucking fist.

The club is already bustling with people. The music is cranking, the drinks are pouring like crazy and it looks like people are already well on their way to getting drunk. Celebrities are out too, and I briefly wonder if Ichigo would be here too. We didn't talk about it, but I'm hoping he doesn't come here. I don't exactly want Ichigo to get involved with this paparazzi, or see me beat him either.

I'm expecting to see this guy here, and if he isn't, I'm going to have to go on a bigger hunt to find him. I don't know what's going to come of this now. My gut feeling tells me that Ichigo's going to be going through some shit with his manager and maybe his celebrity friends and colleagues too. Doesn't matter. I'm getting doses of bullshit too and I know it's only gonna get bigger somehow.

Starrk nudges me and nods towards a man sitting at the bar.

"That's him."

I watch the guy for a moment. It looks like the sleaze bag is hitting on the girl working the bar, but she looks too uninterested for it to go anywhere. The lanky dude sits kind of hunched in his chair, sipping on a drink.

"So do I beat him or ask the questions first?"

Starrk scoffs.

"Knowing you it's gonna be in that exact order."

I stifle a laugh, but I'm too irritated even by the mere sight of this guy for my mood to lighten up now.

I already envision beating the crap out of him, but the better part of me knows it's not exactly the best idea. Especially not when this guy can say shit about us and I'm not gonna let Ichigo go through more shit cause of another paparazzi.

When the bartender walks off I decide to approach him. Starrk stays behind, watching me with no expression, but I'm sure he's doing it so nothing gets out of hand.

"Hey," I say, sitting in the seat next to Nnoitra. Or whatever the fuck his name is.

He takes one look at me and smirks. So I see that he knows exactly who I am.

"Look who it is." He says, peering at me as he finishes his drink and slams it on the counter.

"Looks like you've been busy, Grimmy boy. No wonder you haven't been taking much photo's lately, so I decided to step in and expose you." Nnoitra smiles crookedly.

"That was a real shitty thing you did." I keep myself composed with no expression at all, but inside I'm fucking mad.

I wouldn't mind letting my sadistic tendencies out on this guy, but I don't exactly wanna cause a load of problems for myself here either.

"Aww come on! You think I was gonna let something like that slip?" He cackles. "Your fault anyway."

My silence doesn't sway him and the idiot keeps talking. He's not making a good impression at all and I'm already mad over this shit and if he keeps talking I'm about to smack him a few times.

"Hmm, nice job with Kurosaki, though. With that sweet little ass I guess any guy would wanna fuck him."

I let out a sigh of irritation. I'm gonna punch him in the fucking teeth. But not in here because I don't want to draw more attention to myself than what I already have. Some people around the bar are already looking at us.

"Get up, we're gonna talk somewhere else."

He looks like he's about to object but I roughly grab him by the jacket and haul him out of his seat anyway. The moment we step out the back door into the alley, he opens his mouth to say more but the tall freak doesn't react fast enough when I jab him hard in the face. He stumbles back; pain etched over his face and grabs his nose.

"What the fuck man!" Nnoitra yells.

"Not gonna let you talk about him like that," I sneer, gripping Nnoitra by the collar of his shirt and twisting upwards, making him sneer back at me. I harshly slam him into the brick wall, tightening my hold on him.

"You leave Ichigo alone. You don't go near him. Don't even think about taking anymore photos of him or I'll do more than hit you. Don't fuck with me."

I'll torture him if I have to. I'll fuck him up. I let him go with a shove, deciding I don't want to waste my time on this fucking idiot anymore. He's one fucker I had to deal with, now I have to think about what's going to happen to Ichigo and me and all these other paparazzi.

I start to get a call. I glare at Nnoitra who sneers at me, walking back into the club. The moment the back door slams shut, I answer the call.

"Hey, Grimm."

"Ichi. I found the guy."

"The one that leaked our photo?" Ichigo asks, and oddly, he sounds closer than I thought.

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm at Sexta."

Shit. If Ichigo's here it means that Nnoitra could bump into him. I need to get Ichigo out of here.

"I'm here too. Tell me where you are so I can come get you."

"I'm inside by the lounge." Ichigo answers without any more questions.

I hang up and head towards Ichigo. I finally see him, dressed in a tight black and white outfit. Doesn't matter how mad I get. The moment I see him is like there's nothing else that should be bothering me so much. He sees me and smiles. I spare no time in grabbing his arm and start walking.

"H-hey, what're you doing?" Ichigo asks, walking beside me. "Grimm, tell me where we're going."

"We're leaving. I don't want that guy that leaked our photo's to bother us."

"Where is he then?" Ichigo asks. He keeps walking, peering over his shoulder as we pass a bar and head out the entrance.

"Don't worry about that, Ichi."

Leaving out the front door is a bad idea. The moment we step out and the paparazzi see us, cameras at the ready; we're flooded with flashing lights.

For a moment I'm shocked. I didn't expect there to be paparazzi outside, not only that but I'm not exactly used to this shit either. Ichigo looks at me, a little worried expression on his face. I pull him back inside the club, knowing that they can't follow us in here. We skim through the dancing and drunken crowds, past the blaring music and out the back door. It's much quieter here, with a person here and there having a smoke. But they pay us no mind so we keep on walking.

"That was a bad fucking idea," I mutter, leading Ichigo along.

"Grimm, they're going to follow us," Ichigo interjects as I take him towards my car. "They always follow me, but you already know that."

Of course they're going to follow us, but that's all they'll really do. I would actually be surprised if they didn't. I squeeze his hand that's clasped to mine. Even if they follow us, it's not like we're going to let any of them into the car, or the house if they decide to follow us that far.

"Who cares if they follow us," I say, noticing paparazzi approaching. They snap at least two photos of us before we get into my car. I didn't realise how bright the flashing lights really were until I'm on the other side of the camera, blinking to try and see past the brightness.

"Where are we going to go?" Ichigo asks, his scent flooding my car.

I start the ignition, realising that this is the first time Ichigo's been in my car. I look at him for a moment, taking it all in. He looks at me with a frown. I figure it's better to go to Ichigo's house instead of mine. Ichigo has a lot more security than I do considering the fact that he's been a celebrity for some time now.

"Your house?"

"Okay." Ichigo says simply.

"You OK?" I ask, pulling onto the road and routing my way to his place.

"Yeah. Are _you_ OK, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks.

I smile at him.

"Yeah. I got to punch Nnoitra in the face. And you know, I am super popular right now."

Ichigo smiles at me. I can tell he's trying to hold back on laughing at me.

"OK, fine laugh at me. Karma's fucking me up right now."

Ichigo starts laughing, shaking his head.

I can't help but smile, even though this isn't exactly the type of situation that's funny to me. But hearing Ichigo's laugh is enough to calm me down.


	20. Chapter 20

I know that all of this will blow over one day.

But right now, as I'm sitting on Ichigo's couch looking through the latest celebrity news on my phone, I know that this relationship I have with Ichigo is going to be big news for a while. I shouldn't be surprised from the outcome. I guess getting chased around by other paparazzi is going to be something we have to deal with since we are going to be together.

But I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of us. I already know that the best thing we can do now is lay low and keep living life as what we see as normal.

It's so much better being in a house with a gate around us to keep them out. Shit. How the fuck am I even going to leave this house? Knowing me, I'm probably gonna walk out there not giving a fuck about them anyway, even if they are really annoying.

I start to come to the realisation that my whole life is starting to change right in front of my eyes and I'm left wondering how I'm going to cope with getting followed around all the damn time. This is fucking crazy. It's not like I want to be famous or anything like that. All I want is my Ichigo. That's it.

Ichigo stands in the kitchen making two drinks. He looks so calm and unfazed by the whole situation and that's got me tripping out a little bit.

"Why do you look so calm for?" I finally ask.

Ichigo shrugs.

"I'm used to being bombarded with cameras like that. Getting followed around is normal…to a certain extent. But I'm a little worried about us being leaked."

"A little bit?" I sigh, leaning back further into the plush pillows.

For Ichigo, it's probably not going to be that much of a problem. Sure, not everyone's going to agree with the fact that he's dating me since I am paparazzi, and people will be going on about his reputation in terms of dating, but other than that I don't think Ichigo has much reason to worry anyway. As for me, though…I don't know if I can keep up my paparazzi career now that word and photos have gotten out about Ichigo and I being together.

I just hope that I'll get used to it all.

"It's better than you selling me out," Ichigo says honestly.

I actually stop and think about that. Me, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is doing some serious thinking? Whoa. I think this whole experience is doing some interesting shit to me, but I understand what Ichigo means by that.

He's not wrong. I know that it would have been worse if I sold him out, though I'm so glad I actually didn't go along and do that. Me saying that right now is ironic. Once I wanted to destroy him. Now? I love him. There's no denying something like that.

Everyone finally knows that Ichigo's mine, so I'm not exactly complaining about that. And it's not like Ichigo's looking bad and neither am I over this.

Now I don't know if that paparazzi that leaked out photos actually did us a favour or not.

The main thing that I'm concerned about is how this is going to affect my relationship with Ichigo, or even my life? I don't know what will come of this but I hope it's not something fucked up. But then again, I have a strong gut feeling that everything will be alright.

Our relationship is out to the public now. That means no more hiding. No more sneaking around with some type of worry at the back of my mind if anyone had seen us. No going back. But I'm okay with it. In all honesty, the more I think about it and weigh the pros and cons of the situation, I'm actually glad that we were leaked, even though it pissed me off in the beginning. At least it helped Ichigo and I get closer together. It saved us from needing to make our relationship public ourselves.

I refresh the page on my phone. A new photo appears. I can already tell by the thumbnail that it's Ichigo and I. I click into it and it's a picture of us holding hands in front of the club.

I can't help but smile a bit. It's actually a pretty good shot, but now I'm getting a feel for what it's like to be on the other side of a camera.

"Wow. And I thought there wasn't any better paparazzi than you," Ichigo teases by my side, gazing at the photo.

I look at him with a smirk. "Baby, there aint no paparazzi better than me anyway."

He giggles and I realise that Ichigo doesn't usually giggle but I'm not complaining about this rare occurrence either. I realise that I'm probably the only person he's done it in front of. Cute. Really, really fucking cute.

I can't help but stare at him, a smile tugging up my lips. I could care less about all this paparazzi attention now. When it's just Ichigo and I…that's all that really matters to me. My old life has been sacrificed. But I love Ichigo too much to let those on the outside bother me. I'll go along with this new life.

"Oh. Uryu, my manager wants to meet you."

"Trust me," I laugh, remembering Mr. robot on the phone. "We've met."

"Over the phone doesn't count!" Ichigo scowls. "That and Rukia wants to see you too."

What is this? I'm leaked as being Ichigo's boyfriend and then suddenly I want to be met? I don't know what else to expect from this, and it's only just begun.

"I actually met Rukia but I don't think I made a good impression," I smirk.

"Grimmjow!"

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" I grin.

"And you love it," Ichigo says with a smirk. "You can't get out of it. I already told them to come over tomorrow."

I've had enough with all these news and photo's popping up on my phone so I put it away and grab Ichigo. I pull him on my lap, keeping a good hold on him.

"For you I will."

Ichigo squirms on my lap to get more comfortable. He presses chaste kisses to my cheek.

"At least we don't have to hide anymore," Ichigo murmurs.

I agree with him with that. It's for the better.

* * *

So since I'm still getting used to being followed around, Ichigo suggests that I stay over his place for a while. I don't have any complaints about that since I get to see Ichigo everyday now.

A few nights in, and I'm still staying with Ichigo. He happens to like this. We don't need to be separated from each other for that long anymore. The paparazzi has actually forced us to stay in the house together and in all honesty, I love it. I love being with him. Living with him.

We're lying in bed together, facing each other. We spend hours talking about the things we've been through.

"Hey…" I start, a small smile crossing my lips.

Ichigo looks at me intently. I guess he's curious as to what I'm going to say next.

"Why don't we just move in together?"

Ichigo's eyes widen slightly then go back to their normal size. "Move in together?" He repeats, as though he doesn't believe I'm mentioning something like that.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." I state with a smirk. "Besides, now that the paparazzi and everyone else knows about us, we can do this."

Ichigo smiles. He's considering it. I know he is. By the look on his face, I can already tell that he likes the idea of that.

"You have a point…" Ichigo says, reaching out to gently run his fingers on my bicep. "And the idea of waking up every morning to you doesn't sound so bad either…"

"Are you sure you can put up with me?" I smirk in return.

Ichigo rolls his eyes at the joke, softly playing with the back of my hair. A bigger smile pulls up on Ichigo's lips as he looks at me.

"I can so handle you."

* * *

It's been a week and Ichigo's gone to meet up with Rukia for shopping or something, and I'm here alone, plotting to give Ichigo a nice surprise for when he gets back.

It's late afternoon and I've gone far beyond. I'm a fucking romantic beast. I lie on my side on the bed, basically naked. There's red rose petals scattered around me and of course like any romantic movie out there, I've scattered the petals all over the place, creating a trail from the front door to the bedroom.

Ichigo should be coming by any time now and my body is ready.

I hear the front door open and close. I grin, the bed bouncing slightly as I adjust myself quickly into a more comfortable position. I rest my hand against my face, elbow to the bed and spread my body out so Ichigo can get a good look when he walks in.

I'm smiling now, watching the door.

Rukia appears by the door of the bedroom, the bag she has in her hand falls to the floor.

"Wow. Damn!"

I jump the fuck off the bed, frantically grabbing a heart shaped pillow to cover my dick.

"Shit, wrong person!"

 _Then_ Ichigo fucking walks in after hearing the commotion. He stands by the door way just staring. He looks from me to Rukia. Rukia to me.

I slap a palm over my forehead and sigh. Ichigo didn't say anything about bringing Rukia over. I realise that this is my true meeting with her. And it's not censored.

"Grimmjow…why are you naked?" Ichigo finally asks.

"Why do you think I'm naked? I wanted to surprise you." I answer, looking at him with a smirk.

"Surprised me," Rukia says, flitting her eyes down towards my junk before looking at Ichigo again.

"You hit the jackpot, Ichigo."

Ichigo blushes. I groan in embarrassment. I guess it's not really a surprise for Ichigo since he's seen my naked glory so many times. The first time I saw Rukia was in the club and I was a complete ass. Now she can actually see my ass.

Either way, Ichigo's staring at me and I remember that I'm still very much naked. He raises a brow at me, smiling.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted you two to meet but… Rukia this is Grimmjow…"

Rukia looks from me to Ichigo. She rolls her eyes as she looks at me again.

"Okay," I say holding my hand out. "Lemme get dressed. I knew this whole romantic rose petal shit wasn't a good idea."

Where the fuck did Rukia come from anyway? Ichigo didn't mention she was coming over. Then again, I probably should have expected it since they're friends and all.

Rukia turns her head to the side since when I get up, my ass on show for all to see. I pull my clothes on quickly. Geez I'm so glad that's over cause I don't know how long I could have stood there literally fucking naked in front of Rukia.

Soon I'm sitting on Ichigo's bed fully clothed. Rukia's staring at me in recognition.

"Wait, I know you," she says and I smirk. Damn right you know me. Wait. Hang on. How does Rukia know me again? I imagine she's seen some paparazzi shots of Ichigo and me together. But then again, I've seen Rukia in the club before and took an 'ass shot.' Right.

"I knew you looked familiar. You're the paparazzi from the club."

"Yep, that's me." I shrug.

"Ichigo never said he had a boyfriend," Rukia squints her eyes at him. "Not until I saw the photos."

Ichigo and Rukia seem to have a silent conversation by staring at each other. In the meantime I sit there finally clothed, watching, feeling a little weirded out and curious too.

I know Ichigo hasn't told anyone about the way we really met. No one knows about the deal we made and even though people know we're together now, that piece of information will be a secret only between us.

In a way, I wasn't expecting this, but Rukia gives Ichigo a small smile, and I can already tell she's happy for Ichigo.

Other celebrities, especially those that are friends with Ichigo have been interested in who I am. It's funny cause I used to spend my time running around, stalking and finding these celebrities to take their pictures and now here I am meeting some of them.

Within the week, I meet Uryu for real. And damn, Ichigo's manager looks almost as robotic as he sounds. I don't mind though. I did it for Ichigo, and I'm all about making my baby boy happy.

* * *

From the very beginning, I never wanted to be a celebrity. Fuck that. I don't want that. All I wanted, and now all I want, is to have Ichigo in my life. For him to always be by my side. I don't know how I'm going to avoid all the attention though, especially since I am apart of Ichigo's life. But you know what? I'm just going to keep doing what I do best, and that's to take photos. I don't really need to stop doing what I love, although I do know that now, even if I do try to avoid the attention, I wouldn't be able to stop all this 'fame' accumulating.

Instead of perusing fame, I stick to my work as a photographer. But hey, the whole 'celebrity' status thing has remained. I find it kinda funny that they're calling me a celebrity photographer. It started off as a passion from the beginning, so why not continue it. It's not necessarily for the money either. I got plenty of that, and I know it's inevitable that my work will go up in value because of my connection to Ichigo. But I can't help that I fell in love with Ichigo: a celebrity, but it's not like I want to be a celebrity too. I like my privacy, and I can't have that if there are paparazzi pestering me all the time.

We don't let it get to us though.

In the meantime, Ichigo and I both decide to keep living our lives as usual. There's nothing else we can really do in this situation anyway. We do our best to avoid the crowds of questions, namely from the paparazzi. And although it's not that easy sometimes, we still manage to get through without too many problems coming our way.

Ichigo's going to go on continuing his life as a successful actor. I'm going to go on with my photography. It's simple really, even if the paparazzi are all over the place trying to get a piece of us somehow and in any way they can. Through photos and short video clips. Doesn't matter though. I've been in that industry enough to know that one day all of this is going to pass. The paparazzi will grow tired, especially when we don't pay them no mind and continue on with our lives. With time, they'll move onto the next celebrity, snooping around other's lives and Ichigo and I wouldn't have to worry about it so much anymore.

Maybe I could go out and take photos of other celebrities to make new news, but I figure that I wouldn't really be left alone to be able to do my job with all the attention I'm getting now days from paparazzi and other people. Even if I don't want to be involved with the whole celebrity lifestyle, I know that my name and image is known all because I'm with Ichigo.

And as expected, after a few months go by, all of this blows over. Of course there's always something new so I'm not surprised that the entertainment on celebrity's news goes onto the next star. There's always a new story to tell. At least that means the paparazzi are staying the fuck out of our lives.

Like everything else in the celebrity world, news about Ichigo and I being together becomes 'old news' and paparazzi unsurprisingly flock to the next batch of celebrities when new news breaks. There is always something new popping up anyway, so of course, I'm more relieved in this situation.

* * *

 **One year later**

I wake in the morning to sunlight streaming in through the blinds. The king sized bed beside me is warm. I turn my head to the side, looking down at Ichigo sleeping peacefully in my arms. His warm body pressed against mine.

Ichigo groans lightly, opening his eyes and looking at me. He smiles, moving his hands up into a stretching position. Ichigo yawns then pulls his arms down, snuggling into my bare chest.

"Morning, baby," I say softly into his ear, keeping my arm wrapped tightly over his lean body.

"Mmm…morning," Ichigo says softly, pressing a kiss to the middle of my chest.

We're quiet for a moment, warm bodies pressing up against each other. We're breathing softly, comfortable in our shared bed.

Ichigo glances up at me, brown eyes a little drowsy as he slowly starts to wake fully.

"Oh yeah, I got that shoot today…" Ichigo murmurs, his gorgeous smile still present on his face.

"Hey, I could just do a private photo shoot of you in here," I suggest teasingly, a smirk pulling up my lips from Ichigo's reaction. His eyes widen slightly, then go back to their normal size. A smirk appears on Ichigo's lips and I already know that he's having some naughty thoughts up in that pretty head of his.

"I'd love that, but I don't think it'd be very…appropriate for the magazine." Ichigo says, a teasing tone in his voice.

I can't help but chuckle lightly, moving up so that I'm settled between his strong thighs, looking down at him.

"Well then, we just won't include any cameras then, right?" I smirk, slowly moving down to press my lips against his.

"Mmhmm…" Ichigo murmurs, kissing back.

I travel small kisses from his lips to his chin. I then softly press my lips to his jaw, kissing down his neck just the way he likes. I suck on his warm skin hard, soon pulling my lips away and smirking when I realise that there's going to be hickies on Ichigo's neck.

"Hey, I got work to go to!" Ichigo reminds me.

"Yeah, I know…" I say, giving a final kiss to his lips before I pull away from him.

Ichigo gets up, a smile on his face and his cheeks lightly flushed as he heads to the bathroom, casting me a smile over his shoulder.

I already know that I'll never get tired of Ichigo. It doesn't matter how long we're together, he always manages to stir that warm feeling in my chest. As long as I'm with Ichigo, I'm a happy man.

It's not long before Ichigo finishes with his shower and gets dressed.

I stand by the front door, leaning an arm against the frame as I watch Ichigo's driver pull up in the driveway.

"I'll be back later tonight," Ichigo says as he approaches me. He cups my cheeks, looking into my eyes before kissing my lips softly. I sling my arms around his waist, smiling at him. Ichigo pulls his lips back, looking at me.

"Are you going to be out long?" Ichigo asks.

"Nah. It's gonna be a short one today. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay." Ichigo smiles.

He pulls away, giving me another long look with that smile I love on his face before he gets into the backseat of the car. I watch as the car drives away before I go back into the house.

I get dressed; grab my sunglasses, camera and wallet before I head out the door to snap some photos.

I still work as paparazzi, but since the news about Ichigo and I getting together was made public, I notice that my popularity has risen a fair bit. Even though I choose not to pursue the 'celebrity' life. In a way, it still feels like this excess amount of attention is making me a known name in the paparazzi world. I've gone from sneaking around, stalking and being stealth in the way I take photos of celebrities, to being recognised and offered for me to take photos of them instead. Huh. Funny how times change. Or rather, the way I'm treated for being a paparazzi has changed due to my relationship with Ichigo. All the better for me.

Sure, I'm living a good life, but what's most important to me is that it's with the man I love. Whoa. I never thought I would see the day. But Ichigo's changed a lot of things in my life yet if I had a choice to relive it, I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is the last chapter so this fic is officially over. Thoughts/comments are welcome.**


End file.
